One Mistake
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always had his father to bail him out of trouble, but what happens when he makes a mistake that Lucuis forces him to stick to? This is the complete verison of my story which has ended up on here under soneone elses name
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had to post this story up here from my account on Harry Potter fanfiction dot com as it appears that another member of this site has blatantly stolen my story from that website (including my author notes!) where I write under the name XharrysdarlingX therefore, I have elected to upload the entire story in one go on here to prevent someone else taking the credit for something that I worked hard on. This was my first FF and therefore very special to me & it makes me hopping mad to think that someone else would have such disregard for my work as to pretty much copy and past my work onto another site without asking my, never mind mentioning it in a PM or a review & then not even say in the story that it's not their own work! **

**The cheek of some people. **

Chapter 1

One Drink Too Many.

The party was in full swing, everyone was laughing, joking, drinking and dancing. Everyone was having a good time except for Draco Malfoy. He was bored out of his mind. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle were flanking him as usual but there weren't many Slytherin's there. The party had been given by some guy in Ravenclaw and he knew he had only been invited because of who he was, or more precisely who his father was. His father and the boys father were quite friendly as they were both purebloods; but Draco had never bothered with the boy before. In fact he wasn't totally sure of his name. Crabbe and Goyle were only there because of him and despite their usefulness in the day to day running of the Slytherin house they were far from stimulating conversation.

The only good thing about the party was the presence of alcohol, and the absence of Pansy. A frown creased his forehead at the thought of Pansy, why wouldn't the girl take no for an answer? He could understand her disappointment of course he could, but she really did need to get a grip on herself.

He took a long draught of his fire whisky. He felt it burn in the back of his throat. "I'm going to mingle," he told Crabbe and Goyle, pushing himself off from the wall upon which he was leaning. He never knew who he might spot on his rounds.

Apparently there was no-one exciting at the party. He noticed Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff and he clocked Cho Chang of Ravenclaw one time girlfriend of his sworn enemy Harry Potter. He was so bored. If you were going to throw a party you should at least make sure it was a good one.

He pushed his way through the crowds towards the stairs, taking them two at a time in case Crabbe and Goyle spotted his escape he hurried up to the landing. He wandered along the dimly lit corridor trying doors as he went, they were all locked. He had the feeling he knew why, they were bedrooms and he was at a party, didn't take a genius to work it out. Coming to the last door at the end of the corridor he tried the handle. To his surprise it opened, he peeked around the crack, he didn't want to disturb anyone.

He groaned softly.

Sitting on the bed was Luna Lovegood, she was alone and reading The Quibbler, that ridiculous magazine her father published. She seemed to sense his presence as she looked up from her magazine. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded abruptly.

"Reading my magazine, what are you doing here?" She asked him, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"That wasn't my meaning, I meant why are you here?"

"I was invited." She replied matter of factly.

"Who the hell would invite you to a party Loony?" He asked scathingly.

"Cho Chang did. We're friends you know."

Draco rolled his eyes at the proud tone of her voice. Like it mattered to him that she was friends with Chang! He didn't want to go back down stairs but he didn't particularly want to stay here in the room with Loony Lovegood either.

Luna returned to her article, he didn't look as if he was going to speak to her again.

Draco figured that if she was just going to be there and not talk nonsense at him then she was the lesser of two evils. He entered the room and stomped across to the chair by the window. Flinging himself down into it he took another drink from his glass and glared out of the window into the night. If he kept his back to her perhaps he could totally ignore her and she would keep her trap shut.

Luna shot sneaky glances at Draco over the top of her magazine. He seemed to be sulking about something. He was glaring moodily out of the window; the hazy light from the moon illuminating his profile. It was a good profile she thought, strong and handsome.

Luna found it difficult to ignore him, he had a presence, you knew when he was in the room, he just seemed to fill it. But, she thought, not in the same way that Harry Potter did. Harry had a kind of soft forcefulness to his presence, you knew he was there but he didn't try to impress it upon you, he left you be. Although all eyes were usually on him as soon as he entered a room. That was the forcefulness she decided, it came from everyone around him; it did not come from Harry himself.

Draco Malfoy was different altogether, he made sure you knew he was there, he had a menacing forcefulness about him. A tiny shudder ran up her back, all in all you didn't really want to mess with Draco Malfoy. Tonight however he was alone, and that was unusual. He hadn't even been particularly horrible to her; he was just acting as though she wasn't there. That suited Luna right down to the ground, the last thing she wanted to do was try to argue with Draco Malfoy, she had a feeling she would not come out the winner.

Draco could see Luna looking at him, no, studying him like some sort of specimen found in the herbology class. He frowned, did she not realise that he could see her reflection in the window?

"What are you staring at?" He snapped suddenly, gratified to see her jump and clutch tighter to her magazine.

"Um…"

"Well?" He didn't turn to look at her, instead he watched her nervous reflection as she cast about for something to say.

"You." She replied finally. What else was she supposed to say? She had been looking at him hadn't she?

Draco was slightly taken aback by her reply. He wasn't sure what he had expected her to say but it momentarily threw him. "Well, stop it."

"Ok." She lifted her magazine up high to cover her face. She figured if he couldn't see her then he couldn't accuse her of anything else. And if she couldn't see him she would be much more comfortable.

Draco blinked in surprise and turned slightly to look at her, she was hiding. He snorted contemptuously, The Quibbler! What a lot of nonsense! She was so bloody batty! Absolutely Loony! Who in their right mind would believe anything written in that thing?

Swirling the remains of his drink slowly in the glass he tossed the contents into the back of his throat. Using the tip of his wand he poured some more into the glass.

"How do you do that?" Luna's interested voice came from the other side of the room.

"I thought I told you to stop looking at me."

"You did. I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the glass. It might be your glass but it doesn't count as you does it?" She replied in a tone that implied she had given the matter a great deal of thought.

Draco sighed dramatically, "it's not that difficult for anyone with half a brain cell."

"Would you show me?"

"Will you shut up if I do?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded her agreement. "Fine. All you do is swirl your wand like your stirring something, think about what drink you want and say Fluo."

"What does that mean?"

"Pour. It's Latin." He advised her.

"I'll try it when I go home." She told him decisively.

Yippee! He gave a mental sarcastic cheer. "Will that be any time soon?" He asked aloud.

She looked slightly taken aback, he had been being nice, not friendly; but civil to her and then he had to turn horrible again. "No. Not very soon."

"Pity." He turned back to the window, but kept his eyes on her reflection. She stared at him for a few minutes before lifting her magazine up over her eyes again.

He wondered what she had been thinking when she was staring at him. She had worn an interested expression and she had been examining him very carefully. Oh, what did he care what Loony Lovegood was thinking? Probably something about how he looked like he had been bitten by a glow worm or something stupid like that. The girl was a fruit cake!

They sat in silence for a long time, Luna busily pretending to read her magazine while sneaking looks at him as often as she dared. She couldn't help but think how handsome he was, she had always thought so. But he was even more so when you got up close to him; this was the closest she had ever been to Draco Malfoy. He still had that moody look on his face, she wondered why he was sulking up here with her, why didn't he go home if he was bored? Where were all his awful friends? Didn't they usually hang on to him like limpets?

Draco was getting annoyed, she kept staring at him. He was starting to get uncomfortable. Each time those dreamy eyes fixed themselves on the back of his head he could feel it. He didn't even need to check the window reflection any more, he knew when she was looking. Trying his best to ignore her he watched a bat flying aimlessly around the tree outside the window.

It was no good. She disturbed him too much. "Do you want a drink?" He finally submitted to her presence. She was there and she wasn't going anywhere and she was just as loony and irritating when she didn't speak as she was when she did speak.

"Alright."

"Bring your glass over here then." He could have used his wand but he didn't feel like it. He half expected her to tell him to use magic but she didn't. She listened to him and crossed the room slowly. Placing his wand into the empty glass he stirred it and muttered the spell, dark brown liquid began to seep from the end of the wand filling the glass slowly.

"What is it?"

"Fire whiskey. Just drink it and shut up." He added quickly when he saw her mouth open, to complain no doubt.

Shrugging she inspected the liquid sniffing at it suspiciously. He rolled his eyes, what did she think he was going to do? Drug her?

He watched with interest when she raised the glass to her lips, but instead of taking a sip she dipped the tip of her tongue into the glass to taste the drink. Draco shuddered involuntarily, her action was the sexiest thing he had seen in ages, and the fact that it had been done in all pure innocence just made it all the more erotic! He mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? Was that the effect she had on everyone around her? You automatically started going loony yourself if you were in her presence too long?

"It's alright." She conceded at last.

"Great, now I can die." He muttered dryly.

"Why are you up here with me? Why aren't you downstairs?" She asked.

"Why aren't you?" He retorted quickly.

"I asked first." She replied softly.

"I'm just not." He took a long swig of his drink, he was going to need much more of this if he was going to be stuck with Loony Lovegood all night.

She didn't appear to be listening, but was gazing dreamily out of the window. "What have you been looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." She took a sip of her drink. "It burns doesn't it?"

He just nodded wishing she would return to her seat on the bed and not continue to stand at his side like a statue. But she showed no sign of moving, away from him anyway; she had started to sway lightly back and forth on the spot humming under her breath.

Draco closed his eyes in annoyance. He jumped up startling her so that she hopped backwards out of his way. He stalked across the room and flopped down onto the bed picking up The Quibbler and began to thumb through it.

She was watching him again, he could feel her eyes on him. "What?" He demanded.

"I was sitting there," she pointed out.

"Yeah? Well now I'm sitting here," he informed her without looking up.

Luna frowned, she had been comfortable over there, and half way through her article on muggle horoscopes; she wanted her magazine back but she lacked the courage to ask him for it or to ask him to move. Instead she stood there sipping at her drink watching him, waiting for him to finish so she could have the magazine back.

She was afraid of him, Draco could sense it. It made him smirk, he liked people to be afraid of him, liked to have that kind of power and control over people. If they were afraid of you they did anything you asked them to, no matter how dreadful or humiliating.

She might be afraid of him but it was he who was nervous around her. You never knew what she was going to come up with next. Besides, his already drink addled brain kept playing and replaying her dipping her tongue into her drink. He shuddered again.

Luna finished her drink swiftly, the alcohol bolstering her with fake courage she stomped across to the bed. "Move over. There's room for both of us."

He glanced up with surprise. "Want to get into bed with me do you, Lovegood?" He smirked at the blush gracing her cheeks.

"I want to get on the bed and you've gone and plonked yourself right in the middle of it."

"Yeah right, go on, you can tell me, Lovegood." He probed grinning when her cheeks burned even redder. But he rolled onto his back. Tucking his hands behind his head he watched her from the corner of his eye. Now that he had moved it seemed she wasn't sure if she did want to get on the bed after all.

Luna dithered, she was in half a mind to run from the room, run from him. But she couldn't, if she did it would be all over Hogwarts by the time she returned. People made enough fun of her already it was pointless to give them more ammunition.

She slid onto the bed next to him making a conscious effort not to touch him, she didn't want him making any more comments, she was embarrassed enough as it was. Leaning over she swiped her magazine from the gap between them and flicked to her page on muggle horoscopes.

Finishing his drink he began to pour himself another. Smirking he tapped his wand noisily against his glass to get her attention. Luna glanced up at him. "Another?"

Picking up her glass from the bedside table she held it towards him. "Alright." Her hands shook slightly, she had never been drunk before, she wasn't a big drinker and she never drank fire whiskey . Suppose she drank to much and said something stupid to him? He would never let her forget it but continue to torture her with it until the end of his days at school.

Her shaking hands coupled with Draco's alcohol consumption wasn't a good combination and he spilt some whiskey on her hand. "Damn it, Loony can't you keep that glass still?"

"Sorry." She muttered, switching her glass to her other hand.

He watched with fascination as she licked the running liquid from her hand.

Another shudder ran through him. Was she always this innocently erotic or was it just when she had been drinking? How could he manage to wangle it so that he saw more?

Was he actually thinking these thoughts?

"Hey, truth or dare, Lovegood?" He asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, um, I don't know. Truth I suppose."

"Figures." He thought for a few seconds. "Do you really believe in the nonsense written in that thing?" He asked, indicting the magazine. "I mean really believe it?" It wasn't a good question but he had always wondered, besides he figured he should start her off easy.

Luna scowled at him taking a big drink of whisky she snapped, "yes, I happen to really believe it. It's not my fault that you don't have an open mind is it?"

He laughed taking another swig from his glass. "Alright calm down, I only asked. That's the game isn't it? There's no point in playing if your going to fly up in the air about everything I ask you."

"I won't." She informed him stiffly. "You're turn."

"Truth."

"Why don't you ever use anyone's first name? We have them for a reason you know."

"I don't want to get too personal with anyone," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nope, it's my turn to ask you." He stopped her waving his finger in her face. "Which do you pick?"

"But, I was only asking, it wasn't a truth question," she said frowning.

"Well you can't ask questions until I say truth. That's the rules." He told her quickly, the last thing he wanted was her poking around in his life. "Well, truth or dare?"

Luna sighed heavily taking another drink she told him she would have a truth.

Draco smirked wickedly. "When was the last time you didn't wear underwear?" He grinned when she choked on her drink.

"What?" She demanded wide eyed.

"I said…."

"I heard what you said," she cut in.

"So answer the question. If you don't then you have to do a forfeit dare." He told her, trying his best to stifle the laugher threatening to pour from him at the incredulous look on her face.

Luna considered carefully, that wasn't something that she usually did. But there had to be a time when she had. "You remember last year when Fred and George Weasley left school?"

Draco nodded trying to keep the eager look out of his eyes. "Well then. "

"Are you serious? You weren't wearing underwear then?" She giggled and shook her head. "How come?"

"It's your turn, you'll have to wait for the next round to find that out," she giggled again.

"Oh come on! You can't just say stuff like that and move on. The story isn't over yet!" He complained frowning at her.

"You made the rules, Draco not me." She reminded him, taking another swig of her drink.

Draco scowled, but he couldn't help but like the way his name seemed to roll effortlessly off her tongue. "'Ill take a dare this time."

Luna frowned, she wasn't any good at dares. "Can't you just have another truth? I'm no good at thinking up dares."

"We're playing truth or dare, if we just keep having truth's then we we'll just be asking each other questions won't we?"

Sighing Luna thought hard.

Draco was quick to notice the wicked twinkle in her eyes. "What?" He demanded suspiciously.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and stand out in the hallway for sixty seconds."

"What? Someone might see." He snapped at her. He wasn't ashamed of his body, on the contrary he was very pleased with it; but he didn't much like the idea of just anyone spotting him hanging out in the hallway in his boxer shorts.

"You can leave the door open and we can carry on playing," she added helpfully.

Draco shrugged off his shirt and yanked his jeans over his hips, glancing up he was pleased to find that she was watching him. His ego wouldn't have been able to stand her disinterest; but Luna seemed anything but disinterested in him. As he made his way to the door he could feel her eyes on his back and he smirked.

"It's your turn again isn't it?" He mumbled from his position just outside the door.

Luna nodded pointing her finger at him she demanded, "get further out there."

"Forget it. What do you pick, Lovegood?"

"Um," She grinned at him, feeling a little reckless she declared. "Dare."

Draco looked surprised, she had taken him off guard with that one. He had in all honesty been hopping for her to say truth, he wanted more information on the no underwear story. "That's not fair, you only said that so that you don't have to tell me any more about not wearing underwear."

"I'm allowed to pick what I like. Dare. Come on, Draco."

He thought for a few seconds. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear." He'd better not dare her to go all the way just yet, that would be pushing to far to soon. But he had every intention of bringing up the dare a little later on.

Luna blinked, had she heard him correctly? What was she going to do now? She should have stuck to truth! She gulped at her glass, she had always wished to be the type of girl who could do something like that. She doubted that Ginny Weasley would have worried about doing it. Besides, she would still be covered, she would be wearing her underwear.

What was she thinking? Was she seriously thinking of doing this?

The next thing she knew her fingers trembling she had hauled her top up over her head. Thank goodness for alcohol, it sort of numbed your senses, took over the inner you, the you that you wanted to be.

Racy Luna, sexy Luna, was coming out now.

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. He hadn't really expected her to do it. But she was, she was doing it, she was sliding her skirt down her legs right now when he watched her. Who would have thought Loony would have a body like that? Smooth, curvy, inviting.

He quickly reminded himself that it was only a game.

"Time's up." He jumped back into the room closing the door quickly behind him. "I didn't think that you'd do it."

"Why not?" She asked him as she climbed back onto the bed, sinking back against the pillows.

He shrugged, he couldn't be bothered to answer her right now, not when she was stretched out beside him on the bed, in her underwear. Who knew that kind of stuff was going on underneath her school robes? Luna Lovegood in red, lacy underwear.

"Nice," he commented smirking at her.

"You too." She replied sweetly, hurriedly gulping at her drink. "Truth or dare, Draco?"

"Truth." He didn't trust her to not ask him to go streaking down the hallway.

She giggled as if she read his thoughts. Shifting slightly away from him she cleared her throat before saying, "when was the last erotic dream you had and who was it about?"

"Where do you come up with these?" He laughed openly. This was turning into a much more interesting game than he had first thought it would be. In fact, the night might not be a total loss after all. "I think it was last week, but it wasn't really about anyone in particular, I don't know who the woman was, but I knew her in the dream if you get what I mean."

She nodded and held out her empty glass for a refill. Draco obliged. Luna moved the glass away from him a little to quickly splashing fire whisky across her bare stomach. She tutted at herself raising her hand to wipe it away.

Before she even got halfway to her stomach she was startled to find Draco's head in her vision. She jumped at the feel of his tongue swiping slowly across her skin licking away the whiskey she had tipped.

Sucking in her breath she felt herself tremble. A voice in her head was yelling at her not to let him touch her; not to let the alcohol make any decisions for her. This was Draco Malfoy!

Luna ignored the little voice yelling common sense inside her head and opted to listen to the other little voice. The voice of the Luna who found Draco Malfoy devastatingly attractive, the Luna who had always had a little crush on him. The Luna who had half stripped for him, not because he had dared her, but because he had asked her and she had wanted to.

Draco glanced up at her wanting to see her reaction. She was gazing at him with eyes that were half filled with fright and half filled with desire. He had seen that look before he'd know it anywhere. He had a sneaky feeling it was mirrored in his own eyes.

The huskiness of his voice when he spoke surprised him. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

"Kiss you back."

That was all Draco needed to hear. He pulled himself up over her closing his own eyes to avoid looking at the fright in hers. He had a feeling that he knew why it was there.

He had in all honesty meant to be gentle when he kissed her but the taste of her skin was still tingling across his tongue and he knew only more of her would calm the erratic racing of his pulse. His mouth hungrily assaulted hers, his body heavy on top of her crushing her back into the bed.

He knew he must be heavy but it didn't bother him, all he could think about was her. Her soft lips, her gentle hands on his back, her smooth, ripe body beneath him, soft and inviting. His hands couldn't have stopped touching her if he had even wanted them to.

Luna's initial fright had vanished as soon as he had kissed her. Nothing else seemed to matter except for his tongue impatiently exploring her mouth; his hands hot against her skin and the feel of his heart speeding against her chest.

Was it possible for her to want him so much but still be so afraid of him?

If she didn't stop him now the situation would go too far and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Through the haze of alcohol and dizzying desire she was aware of him removing the last remaining barriers between them. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing herself closer to him to let him know it was ok.

She wanted him, wanted Draco Malfoy with every fibre of her being. Nothing else mattered now apart from his hands and lips on her skin.


	2. Cho's Revelations

Chapter 2

Cho's Revelations

Luna groaned and stretched out idly. Her body felt lazy, heavy, relaxed, and a little sore. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Rubbing her hand across her eyes she rolled over a tiny smile playing across her lips as the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

She sat up quickly clutching the bed covers to her chest. Where was Draco? He was definitely not in the room. She ran her hand over his side of the bed which was still crumpled from his body, it was cold. He had left ages ago.

Hot tears stung her eyes. He had left, he had just got up and left without saying good bye. Without saying anything. Angrily she wiped her tears away. What had she expected from someone like Draco Malfoy?

Something. She had expected something.

She had expected him to still be there when she woke up.

She felt sick, she felt cheap and dirty.

He had used her. She had let him.

It was all her own fault she thought bending over the side of the bed to retrieve her clothes from the floor, she had let herself get carried away. She had been the one to allow herself to believe he really wanted her rather than just using her for a quick release.

But it hadn't been quick. It…no….he, had been amazing! Sure she had no comparison; but she had never in her life believed she could feel those kind of things. That the passion she read about in books really and truly existed. She hadn't ever thought it possible for one person to have you feeling that incredible, that wonderful, that special.

Even now when she was thinking about him her body reacted to her memories.

She would always have those, no-one could take them away from her. Her memories were her own.

She flushed when she remembered how her body had responded to his touch, to his lips. How her entire system had sky rocketed when she was with him, feeling his skin hot and slick against her own.

Had she really done those things? Had she really begged him to keep going, to never stop touching her?

No-one need know what a total fool she was, she thought dragging her top over her messy hair and shoving it out of her face.

Taking deep breaths she yanked open the door and strode down the corridor, hurrying down the stairs towards the fireplace before anyone could see her. Luna could hear people moving around near her, she couldn't talk to anyone right now. She didn't trust herself not to break down and sob her heart out for being such an idiot.

If they saw her they would know something was wrong and she couldn't cope with that right now. She needed the sanctuary of the floo network.

No-one need know that in one night she had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

The last week of the summer holiday's dawned bright and cheerful, a direct contrast to the new disposition of Luna Lovegood. Her blue eyes once bright and dreamy had turned dull and disinterested in the world around her; and the rosebud mouth that always had a tiny smile tugging at the corners was downcast with chapped lips from all the absent minded chewing.

She was depressed, she had been depressed since the party. She only had herself to blame, it was she who had let herself hope that he would owl or visit her.

Each day she had waited patiently for some sort of message from Draco. Each day she had been disappointed. Each day she had sunk more into her depression and each day she had hurt a little bit more.

Luna sat at the breakfast table swirling her cereal absently. Her usual dreamy gaze was gone; and now she just sat and dazedly stared into space remembering.

That night with Draco had meant something to her. It had been special to her.

She had never thought that Draco Malfoy would be her first kiss, let alone the first boy she gave herself to. And she had, she had given herself to Draco, fully and completely. The only problem Luna had was that she had given him a lot more than he had realised, Draco hadn't just taken her body, but her heart as well.

Was it possible to get so attached to someone after one night? Or was it just her being a fool?

Luna felt the tears beginning to well in her eyes threatening to fall at any second as they had been doing so often lately. Why did she hurt inside so much?

Running a hand through her hair she pushed herself up from the table leaving her breakfast untouched, and wandered into the front room sinking down onto the sofa and closing her eyes.

Once she had enjoyed peace and quiet. Now it seemed to hammer against her skull, hurting her ears with the force of it. She needed someone to talk to, or something to distract her and capture her attention, to stop her thoughts straying to Draco.

A light tapping on the window made her look up. A small owl fluttered around the window tapping at the glass hooting loudly for such a small thing. Luna rose and opened the window to allow the owl access to the house excitement building inside her. He had finally written! Draco had finally written to her!

The owl fluttered around her head hooting madly before landing on the back of the sofa. Luna untied the letter attached to his leg and unrolled it with shaking hands.

Dear Luna,

How has your holiday been? I hope it's been fun for you. I've just come back from a skiing trip with my parents, I don't suppose you've ever been skiing have you? It's such fun!  
The reason I'm writing is that I've just arrived at The Burrow with Harry and he, Ron, Ginny and I thought that it would be fun if you joined us! We can leave for the train station together in September ready for school.  
Do say you'll come Luna. Mrs Weasley says you can come straight away. Just send Pig back with your answer.

Hoping to see you soon  
With Love  
Hermione  
Xxxx  
P.S. And Ginny xxxx  
P.P.S. Ron and Harry say Hi.  
P.P.P.S. Hi Luna, It's Fred and George, we don't really want to say anything but this is really annoying Hermione! Ha ha!

Luna sighed heavily, disappointment flooded her. She had thought…she had been stupid enough to think that it was Draco.

Taking a piece of parchment from the desk in the corner of the room she scribbled a hasty reply saying that she would love to come and spend the rest of the holidays with them. It could be just the distraction that she needed. Giving Pig a treat she took him back to the window and watched as he flew off into the sky.

Luna headed to the stairs preparing to go and pack her things. She dragged her feet as her heart was dragging in her chest.

Life at The Burrow had been a good distraction. She enjoyed spending time with the Weasley's. It was nice to have friends around her and talk and laugh as if nothing was bothering her. She didn't even have the opportunity to cry herself to sleep as she had back home, she was bunking with Ginny and Hermione. Even though Hermione usually fell straight to sleep once she was in bed Ginny didn't, and the two would curl up on one bed and gossip in hushed voices until the early hours of the morning.

Today they were all sat out in the Weasley's garden listening to Fred and George telling them about their joke shop. She glanced around the group of laughing, smiling faces and felt at peace; she felt happier than she had for weeks. But it was still there, deep in her heart where she tried to ignore it. The pain. The pain of Draco.

Still inside her ready to creep up on her like a big, black thunder cloud when she was least expecting it was a lost, desolated feeling that swamped her system and plunged her into a depressed state of mind.

She didn't like to be still, she liked to be doing something, if she was active the chance of Draco popping into her mind was less, although he still did it. He turned up when he wasn't supposed to, his face, his body, his touch.

She groaned inwardly. She needed to forget. Surely she had hung on to him for long enough? She had left specific instructions with her father to forward any messages on to her, to report any visitors immediately. She had received no news.

But she still allowed a small hope to burn in the pit of her stomach.

Turning her face to the weak rays of the sun she spotted something she had failed to notice before. Ron wasn't listen to his brothers story he was busily engaged with something much more pressing. Hermione.

Luna raised her eyebrows slightly. Ron and Hermione? That would be nice. They would be well suited to each other.

She shot a glance up at Ginny, as she had thought Ginny was wrapped up in watching Harry. Ginny had already told her that she still liked Harry a lot.

Luna Lovegood saw things that others did not, she was a watcher; mostly because no-one bothered to give her the time of day. Until Draco. Shaking her head slightly to clear it she tried to focus more on what Fred was saying.

"It's shame that mother caught us experimenting on that neighbours kid isn't it, George? I mean the way she carried on just because he grew a tail! You'd think we'd poisoned him or something!"

"I thought that as well. It's not like we did it on purpose is it, Fred? It was an experiment, things go wrong when you experiment don't they? Shame mum found out though."

"You know what else is a shame?" Luna piped up from her position at Ginny's feet. Fred shook his head and everyone turned to her with interest. "When you sit down your thighs puff up to twice their normal size. That's a shame."

Ron hurriedly tried to disguise his laugh as a cough and Harry bit the inside of his mouth so hard he tasted blood.

"Yeah, your right, Luna. That is a shame as well." George didn't manage to keep a straight face but grinned stupidly at her.

Smiling serenely at him she allowed her eyes to glaze over as she went back to her thoughts of Ron.

She found it easy to read people, especially when they were unaware that they were being observed as Ron was now. He had it bad for Hermione, it was all over his face when he looked at her. Somehow Hermione had missed it. She wasn't even aware that he was watching her now. Luna frowned, did that mean that Hermione didn't like Ron? She would watch and see. She was patient, she would find out soon enough.

Luna hadn't noticed anything from Harry that indicated he felt more than friendly feelings towards Ginny either. Of course that didn't mean anything. Boys were much more difficult to read than girls, they hid all their feelings and emotions away from themselves never mind other people.

But Ginny's eyes were easy to read. Every time she saw Harry her face would light up and her eyes had the habit of sparkling, drinking him in whenever he was near to her. Luna had seen for herself the way Ginny looked at Harry when he spoke; as if he was the only person in the world, she hung on his every word. But Luna had the feeling that Harry hadn't noticed. Boys could be blind sometimes.

Her forehead creased slightly, she was the last person to criticise others for being blind! What had she done a few weeks ago? Gone to bed with Draco Malfoy because she had blinded herself to reality and saw only what she wanted to see.

At the end of the week Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all packed up on the platform at Kings Cross ready to board the train.

Fred and George had come to see them off just to rub it in to Ron that they weren't going back to school.

Luna stood in amongst them all hugging and kissing Mrs Weasley good bye but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy trying to search the platform for Draco. But she couldn't see him; she couldn't see his father either, he must already be on the train.

She found herself shoved towards the train doors and climbing the steps jostled between Ron and Ginny. She wandered down the corridor after Ron who was mumbling about finding an empty compartment.

"Hi, Neville. How was your holiday?" Ron asked, entering a compartment occupied only by Neville Longbottom.

"Oh hi Ron, hi everyone. It was fine. Nothing too exciting. Nice to have a break though. What did you lot get up to?"

"Well Hermione strapped wooden planks to her feet and went sliding down a hill covered in snow." Ron informed him, taking a seat opposite Neville.

"She did what?" Neville frowned, looking from Ron to Hermione.

"Well anyone can make it sound stupid when they say it like that." She retorted, taking a seat by the window and pulling out a copy of The Daily Prophet from her bag.

Luna sank down next to Neville, opposite Hermione and decided to stay out of the conversation by opening her copy of The Quibbler, but she wasn't really reading it, just hiding behind it while she allowed her thoughts to stray to Draco.

Maybe he couldn't have contacted her over the summer, perhaps he was away? What would he do when she saw him again? What would he say to her?

She found she was both excited and terrified at the prospect of seeing him again.

The door to the compartment slid open and Luna's head snapped up quickly her eyes hopeful. But it wasn't Draco, it was Cho Chang.

"Hi Luna, I've been looking all over for you." Cho told her smiling warmly.

"Hello Cho, how was your summer?" Luna asked serenely.

Cho smiled her eyes focused directly on Luna's face. Luna guessed correctly that she didn't want to have to look at Harry if she could help it. "Just great. I've been over in Paris actually. It was amazing." Cho informed her.

"I love Paris. I went there with my parents a few years ago. Where did you go? What did you see?" Hermione intercepted the conversation eagerly.

Hermione and Cho chatted about Paris for a while. Luna noticed Neville and Ginny smiling and nodding, faking interest. Ron was ignoring them busily searching through his chocolate frog cards and Harry looked as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Luna had heard things hadn't been too good between Cho and Harry. But she didn't know exactly what had happened. Suddenly she realised that Cho was talking to her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Cho smiled, "I said, I meant to say good bye to you at the party, but I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I hear you didn't leave until the following morning." She raised a knowing eyebrow at Luna.

Luna felt her face turning hot.

Ginny was no longer having to fake interest. "What? What's this?" She looked from Cho to Luna and back again.

Cho looked surprised. "Didn't you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Ginny was on the edge of the seat, now hardly containing her excitement.

Cho giggled. "You didn't tell your friends you spent the entire party looked up in a bedroom with Draco Malfoy?"

Luna thought she was going to die. Everyone was looking at her. She could feel the shock, the surprise, the disbelief bouncing around the compartment.

Ginny blinked a few times before saying, "excuse me?"

"Oh yes," Cho informed her nodding her head energetically. "And Draco was spotted in the hallway in his boxer shorts."

Luna felt her cheeks burning. There was nothing she could do. No where to go. All she could do was sit there until Cho had finished.

"Boxer shorts?" Hermione's voice sounded strangled as she stared hard at Luna, willing her to say something to take away the horrendous things Cho was saying.

"Plus I have it on good authority that neither of them left until the following morning." Cho added grinning.

"The following morning?" Ginny hissed, leaning as far towards Luna as she could possibly go without falling off her seat.

Cho called an answer to her friend shouting to her from down the hallway. "The girls are calling me. I'll see you later, Luna. I'll have all the juicy details from you then. Bye everyone." Waving she exited the compartment completely unaware that she had left total mortification and incredulity in her wake.

Luna wished she could just sink into oblivion and never seen anyone else ever again. They were all sat there staring at her. Her friends, with looks ranging from disbelief, to uncertainty to betrayal. She couldn't explain to them about Draco. What could she say? It didn't even make sense to her. But they were waiting, they were her friends and they were waiting for her to explain to them what had gone on.

"It's a mistake." She managed to squeak, the one person to believe her would be Ginny. She knew that as sure as she knew her own name, Ginny knew her, she knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt the people sitting around her.

She had done it, but there was no reason for them to know that; she didn't need to tell them, they didn't need to feel betrayed by her. Not when they had been so good to her. They were the only friends she had ever had.


	3. Discomfort

Chapter 3

Discomfort

"Well of course it's a mistake. I mean Malfoy! Really! You didn't think we believed it did you? You and Malfoy, it's quite funny if you think about it." Ginny said, grinning slightly and sitting back in her seat.

Luna felt a prickle of annoyance, why was the idea of her and Draco so funny? She knew where Ginny was coming from, knew she wasn't saying these things to upset her; but they did. No-one would believe the rumours, they'd do the rounds for a while but then be forgotten about. It would just be something to talk about for the first week of school. No-one would ever really believe the Slytherin pureblood would go anywhere near Loony Lovegood. Luna Lovegood was nowhere near good enough for Draco Malfoy.

It hurt. Not so much what the other people would say, but that Ginny had pretty much said exactly that. Although Ginny would be the one to turn around and take her side, she would say that she was too good for Draco. That Draco didn't deserve someone like her anyway. That would be Ginny's way of helping her out.

Luna knew that Ginny would go up the wall if she found out the truth. She would think Luna _had_gone loony. He was after all their sworn enemy. But Luna didn't think of him like that any more, now she saw Draco, not Malfoy. They were entirely different people in her book. Malfoy was mean, cruel, spiteful but Draco was nothing like that, Draco was soft, gentle, hungry for her.

A faint flush crept into her cheeks when she thought of Draco. What would Draco say? What would he tell everyone when he heard what they were saying? Would he be mad? She bit her lip worriedly. What if he did go mad? What if he was horrible to her? Would he admit to the rumours or dismiss them as just that?

"Luna! Are you listening to me?"

"What did you say, Ginny?"

"I said, how come you were locked in a bedroom with Malfoy in the first place? I bet it was dreadful wasn't it?"

"No, not dreadful." Luna replied slowly, trying to think of a plausible reason as to why she would be in a bedroom with Draco. "He didn't really speak to me. I think he was in a mood or hiding from someone."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't explaining why he was hanging around the hall in his boxer shorts."

Luna shrugged. "I didn't see that." She disliked lying and had never really been good at it, but now was as good a time as any to learn.

"How did you end up locked up with him anyway?" Harry asked.

Before Luna could reply Hermione announced that they had all better change into their robes as they were nearly there. Luna, glad of the distraction bent her head into her bag and rummaged for her robes.

She could barely contain the excitement shooting through her veins. Anytime now she would see Draco again; all the wondering would be over, she would see him, he would have to do something. What would he do?

She smoothed her hair down tucking it behind her ears hoping she looked ok. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, she was suddenly so nervous she ended up dropping her things on the floor.

"Let me help you, Luna." Harry said, bending over to gather her things from the floor.

"Thanks, Harry." It was nice of him to help her, but she couldn't help but wish for everyone to get out of her way so that she could get off the train and search the platform for Draco.

To Luna it felt like forever until they were all finally seated in the coaches winging their way towards the castle. She hadn't managed to spot Draco on the platform or getting into the carriages. Now she was sat jammed between Harry and the window gazing out into the night avoiding everyone's eyes. She knew they weren't finished on the Draco questions and for the first time she was glad that she was in Ravenclaw and they weren't; although she would have Cho Chang to contend with later. But she'd deal with that when the time came.

Thankfully Dean and Seamus of Gryffindor called greetings to Harry and Ron when they alighted from the carriages so there was no opportunity for any of them to question Luna. She wandered along with them to the Great Hall, she didn't feel like entering the Hall by herself, she wanted the support of Ginny, even if Ginny didn't realise she was giving it.

Ginny was prattling on at Luna about Quidditch and how Gryffindor stood a good chance again this year of winning the cup. Luna just smiled serenely and nodded absently, what did she care about that now? She had much more important things to deal with!

Luna felt her heart beginning to race as she approached the doors to the Hall; and heard the loud humming coming from inside, indicating that most people were already there and catching up on the holiday news. Her breathing turned shallow, she was in the door way now, just one more step and she would be able to see.

He was there. Surrounded as usual by his Slytherin cronies, Goyle on his left and Pansy Parkinson on his right; she was leaning on her elbows her eyes wide listening to every word he said. Draco was of course holding Court at the Slytherin table. He didn't look up, he was far to busy regaling his audience with some amusing story.

She felt her heart flip over at the sight of him, his platinum hair glinting in the candle light, his smoky eyes capturing his audience; he was laughing, a genuine laugh that she had only seen him use the night of the party.

"Luna, what are you doing? You can't just stop in the middle of the room, move." Ginny nudged her impatiently.

"Sorry, Ginny. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok, Luna. Catch you later."

Luna wandered off to the Ravenclaw table taking care to pick a seat that allowed her a good view of Draco. She sat down glancing across the room, he was still telling his story, he hadn't looked up yet. Would he sense her watching him? Would he look for her?

Dumbledore rose to silence the students. Luna gave him a quick glance before returning her eyes to Draco's face. She didn't hear what the Headmaster said, she was only just aware of the food appearing before her.

Helping herself to some chicken she shot glances across the room between bites and absent replies to the boy on her left who was babbling at her about ancient runes. Draco still hadn't looked up. She frowned when she saw Pansy lean in close to his ear; he laughed. The pang of jealously she felt took her by surprise by it's violence. She expected to feel jealous but not to that degree!

* * *

Draco forced his laugh to sound as normal as possible, he hoped he hadn't sounded flustered when he had been telling his story; but he had felt her half way through when there had been nothing else to do but carry on until the end.

He hadn't seen her yet but he didn't need to see her to know she was there. He felt her; felt those dreamy eyes on him exactly as he had the night of the party. He didn't need a reflection any more, he knew she was there; but he couldn't bring himself to look in her direction.

What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking, that much was obvious! He groaned inwardly.

Pansy had already alerted him to the rumours that had been circulating through the train. He had laughed rudely and dismissed it easily. He wasn't going to jump up and down about them and declare them rubbish; if he did that would just draw attention to them even more. His best bet was to keep quiet, ignore the rumours and ignore Loony Lovegood. That way his reputation would stay intact.

He felt a small tremor of terror creep up his back. What if everyone found out?

How would they do that? He wasn't going to say anything and he had a distinct feeling that gossiping wasn't Luna's thing. He would be safe, no-one would know. He couldn't bare the humiliation of everyone knowing he had …. Well, he had been a complete drunken idiot.

They would all blame him though, Saint Potter and his band of merry mud bloods and blood traitors if it did come out. They'd say he had got her drunk and took advantage of the situation. Draco snorted, like he would bother doing that with Loony Lovegood!

He hadn't needed to, she had given him the advantage. Given herself to him so fully, allowed him total uninhibited access to her. It wasn't something he had ever experienced before, usually he had girls doing their utmost to please him. Not Luna though. He still didn't know what it was about her purity and innocence that had turned him on so completely.

Draco had never wanted any girl the way he had wanted Luna that night; and he taken what he had wanted, over and over again, all through the night. There had been nothing he had wanted that she had refused him.

He still remembered the surge of power and pleasure he had felt as she had whimpered when he had broken through her body's natural resistance; the only resistance he had felt from her. He had a hazy memory of actually wanting to make her feel good, wanting her to experience the ultimate pleasure he was feeling, and he had. Draco knew without a doubt that Luna had enjoyed herself as much as he had, she had told him so. Not with words of course; but in the way she responded to him, the way she moaned when he touched her and the way she had cried out his name over and over, begging him to keep touching her.

Now that he was back at school, back in her presence again he was uncomfortable. Exactly as he had been that night when she had been watching him. It hadn't been the first time he had left a girl in bed, but it was the first time that he didn't particularly want to look at the girl in question. Luna would like an explanation; she would want him to look her in the eyes and justify himself to her and that was something he couldn't do.

He, Draco Malfoy didn't justify himself to anyone! Especially weirdo's like Loony Lovegood. Who was staring at him again! Why didn't she just go about her business like a normal person and leave him to his own devices?

"Bloody batty." He muttered to himself.

"What was that, Draco?" Pansy asked, looking up at him eyelashes fluttering.

"Nothing. Pass me the potatoes will you?"

Pansy smiled sweetly at him handing him the steaming bowl. "Anything else, Draco?" She purred at him.

"Nope." Deliberately misunderstanding her he concentrated on slicing his potatoes in two.

Pansy frowned as she took the bowl back from him replacing it on the table, there was something wrong with Draco. He was very quiet all of a sudden, and seemed to take a great interest in examining every morsel of food on his plate; and he look distinctly uncomfortable and distracted.

"Are you ok, Draco?" She was genuinely concerned about him, he wasn't behaving in his usual Draco way.

Draco glanced up a slight flush on his cheeks, he could feel her again, she was watching him. Forcing a smile on his face he nodded at Pansy. "Just fine."

"Well, alright, if you say so." Pansy returned to her plate taking a big bite of her ham. Draco rolled his eyes, Pansy liked her food and she didn't mind showing it either.

Luna was gone, she wasn't watching him any more. He shifted slightly in his seat raising his eyes to scan the room. She was still at the Ravenclaw table, her head tilted to the side listening to some boy on her left while she tore bits off her bread and popped them into he mouth. He watched as she nodded and looked down her robes her fingers brushing the crumbs off her chest.

Draco shuddered remembering when it had been his hands, his lips running over her chest. He found himself wondering what colour underwear she was wearing today.

* * *

Ron finished off his apple pie with relish. "That was delicious."

Harry groaned slightly next to him. "I don't think I could eat another bite if you paid me!"  
Hermione gave them a disapproving look. "Your eyes are bigger than your bellies, that's the problem with you two. Just because there's food in front of you doesn't mean you have to shovel it down your throat."

"Sure it does." Ron replied.

Hermione sighed heavily. "I'm so tired. I think I'll go straight to bed. Are you coming, Ginny?"

"In a minute. I just want to have a quick chat with Luna first."

"You tell her not to be upset about those stupid rumours flying around. They'll calm down after a few days." Hermione told Ginny. "Night everyone."

"Night, Hermione." Harry replied, grinning at the annoyed look she shot at Ron who waved absently at her while eyeing the remaining slice of cherry tart left on its plate trying to decide if he could mange it or not.

"Don't you dare, Ronald." Hermione warned.

"I wasn't doing anything." He muttered sulkily. "Always bossing me about." He complained once Hermione was out of ear shot.

"I heard that!" She called from halfway up the table.

Ron gaped. "How does she do that? How did she hear me from all the way over there?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably a girl thing."

Ginny snorted. "Actually, she just knows you really well. Your kind of predictable you know."

"I am not!" Ron snapped.

"Of course you are, I knew you were going to stare at her all though supper and you did. I knew you were going to fall for her even more over the summer holidays and you did. See," she waggled a finger at him, " predictable."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Ron demanded. "That's typical of a woman that is, isn't it, Harry? Always sticking their noses in where it's not wanted."

Harry was saved the trouble of having to answer by Ginny's forceful reply. "Well if I didn't stick my nose in as you put it, you'll never tell Hermione how you feel. Your not going to get anywhere if you don't tell her, Ron!"

"Why don't you leave me alone and stop pushing?" Ron said, his cheeks turning slightly red with anger.

"You need to be pushed. I have a dead goldfish that moves quicker than you!" Ginny retorted.

Harry sniggered, quickly taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice to disguise it.

"Why don't you go and talk to Luna like you said you was going to and leave me and Harry in peace?"

Ginny stood up quickly her eyes flashing. "I have no intention of talking to Luna, I wanted to talk to you, but your obviously in too bad a humour to discuss anything."

Ron's anger changed to interest, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hermione."

"Get out!" He snapped, pointing his arm towards the door.

Ginny just grinned, "I'll leave him in your capable hands, Harry. Perhaps he'll listen to you." She turned and headed up the hall calling good night's to friends as she went.

"Perhaps he'll listen to you." Ron mimicked, taking a big gulp of his pumpkin juice.

Harry glanced at him, "Would you listen to me?"

"No,"

"Let's change the subject then."

When Ginny entered the girls dormitories Hermione was just climbing into bed. "You were quick."

"Huh? Oh, yes, well, I said I only wanted a chat."

"Night then." Hermione blew her candle out and snuggled down into her duvet. She could do with a good nights sleep.

Ginny brushed her hair tugging at the knotted ends vigorously. Why was Ron so bloody stubborn? Was it stubborn? Perhaps it was just plain stupidity. Ginny couldn't quite work it out.

"Ginny? Are you ever getting into bed?" Hermione's voice alerted her to the fact that she had been standing in the same spot, her hair brush in mid air doing nothing for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, sorry, Hermione. Just going to clean my teeth." Quickly she left the room and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was quiet and Ginny was glad, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She wanted to think by herself.

She wanted to think about Harry.

She had been glancing at him all through the feast but he didn't seem to be taking much notice of her. He had listened when she spoke and he had spoken directly to her, although he had done the same to everyone else. She got no vibe from him at all that said she was anything more than a friend or sister to him. She wasn't sure which was worse.

If he thought of her as a friend then there was still a small chance of being with him, but if he looked at her and thought baby sister as Ron did, well, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of ever being his girlfriend.

Rinsing her toothbrush she padded back to her room. She needed a fresh opinion about Harry and there was only one person to go to.

"Hermione?" She plonked herself at the foot of her friends bed.

"What?" Hermione replied grumpily.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes. It's about Harry."

"It can't wait until the morning?"

Ginny shook her head, "I wont be able to sleep. I still like Harry. A lot actually. Has he ever said anything to you? I can't work out what he thinks about me."

Hermione groaned. "It's so late for the Harry conversation. Can't we do it just as well tomorrow?" Her eyes were itching and sleep was almost over her, she was ready to sink into a lovely dream, except Ginny was refusing to budge from the end of her bed.

"Hermione! Help me! You're my friend." She whined pitifully.

"I don't have anything to tell you. You know Harry, he doesn't say much about his feelings. He hasn't mentioned anything and I haven't noticed anything either. But I'll keep my eyes open for you. Starting tomorrow." She added, as a hint for Ginny to leave and shut up.

"Alright. Starting tomorrow though, Hermione." She prodded her in the back.

"Starting tomorrow. I promise." Hermione yawned widely, pulling the covers up around her face.

She hoped that she wouldn't see anything worth reporting back to Ginny!


	4. Draco's Shivers

Chapter 4

Draco's Shivers

Luna sighed heavily as she trudged along the corridors on her way to the Hall for breakfast; she felt dreadful. She had woken up this morning all clammy and had spent a good ten minutes vomiting in the toilets before Cho had come looking for her and suggested that perhaps she should stay in bed today.

Luna had declined the suggestion, if she stayed in bed she would spend all her time thinking about Draco, she needed the distraction of her lessons. She didn't feel like eating but had agreed to go along to breakfast and try some dry toast which Cho had promised would make her feel much better.

Yawning widely she slid into the seat next to Cho, she moaned slightly, the aroma of all the different foods assaulting her nostrils caused a wave of nausea to wash over her. Covering her nose with her hand she breathed deeply trying to calm the squirming of her stomach.

"Here Luna, have a drink, it'll make you feel better." Cho poured her a glass of pumpkin juice placing it in front of her before striking up a conversation with a girl sitting opposite her and reaching for the scrambled eggs.

Luna sipped delicately at her drink trying her best to ignore how rough she was feeling and looked instead towards the Slytherin table and Draco. Nibbling at a piece of dried toast she observed him from her vantage point. She smiled softly when he flicked his annoying lock of hair from his face before taking a bite of his toast. He was talking to Crabbe who was in his turn gesturing wildly at Draco.

They had been back at school for a week and she had not managed to see him alone, she had not caught him looking at her and he had not come to find her. He was ignoring her completely as though she didn't even exist!

"Luna, you look awful." Ginny stated.

Luna jumped. "Where did you spring from?"

"Over there." She jerked her thumb at the Gryffindor table. "Are you ready? Do you want to walk to history of magic together?"

Luna replaced her half eaten slice of toast on her plate. "Yes I'm ready. Let's go."

"Wait just a minute, Luna." Cho's hand on her arm prevented her from getting up and making a hasty exit. "You can't leave without eating something tidy."

Luna shook her head quickly "I really don't think I could manage any more." She insisted at the raised eyebrows of Cho.

Cho considered for a few seconds. "I hope it's not catching, Luna. You do look dreadful."

Ginny frowned. "Well you don't exactly look like an oil painting yourself." She retorted.

Cho blinked in surprise. "What's your problem?"

Ginny scowled. "You. I don't like people speaking to my friends in that tone."

"I didn't use a tone." Cho snapped back.

Luna shifted uncomfortably, people were beginning to stop what they were doing to listen to the exchange between Ginny and Cho. "Never mind, Ginny. Lets just go." Luna gave Ginny an encouraging nudge away from Cho's scowl.

"If you speak to Luna like that again, Cho I'll finish this fight!" Ginny informed her nastily, before turning on her heel and storming off yanking Luna along with her.

Ginny's pace only slowed once she was out of sight of the Hall, she was breathing heavily and angry pink spots had appeared on her cheeks. Luna surveyed her for a few minutes but didn't say anything, she had a feeling that the argument with Cho had in actual fact nothing whatsoever to do with her; but ran much deeper than Ginny was willing to admit.

"Class, Ginny?" She asked quietly, when it became apparent that Ginny wasn't going to speak to her but just stand on the spot huffing and glowering at the wall.

Ginny nodded and began to stalk off down the corridor, forcing Luna to quicken from her usual meandering along to a small trot in order to keep up with her.

* * *

Draco was busy storming down the corridor after his potions lesson his robes billowing about his legs his face set in a hard scowl. Luna Lovegood was driving him crazy! He had felt her again this morning at breakfast; those eyes watching him. Why did she have to watch him? Why wouldn't she just let him be?

The voices of Goyle and Crabbe behind him drove him to quicken his pace, they were muttering on about food and the idea of food made him think of Luna, she would be in the Hall again; watching him.

He was gratified when a couple of first years jumped out of his way their eyes wide with fright at his menacing stride. He knew they knew who he was.

The rumours hadn't been as bad as he had thought, a few people made jokes about it but most people had left it alone and not even mentioned it. He was informed by Pansy that hardly anyone was talking about it anymore expect to laugh at the incredulity of it all. That had calmed his fears somewhat, but he was still a little panicked that some people were only pretending not to believe it and they were secretly whispering about him behind his back.

Irritably he pushed his hair out of his eyes. What was wrong with him? He was getting paranoid! It was all HER fault! Her and those bloody eyes! She was the one who forced him to behave like an irrational fool! Anytime he sensed her near to him, he had to run and hide from her. He found himself sliding into throngs of students, merging into the shadows and jumping into empty classrooms. Anything to get away from those eyes.

So far he had managed to avoid her successfully; but the odds on him keeping it up were slim. It was just his luck to see her no matter where he went during the day. Sooner or later she would catch him unawares. He wondered if she had always been there and if it was only now he was noticing? He had never thought about her before. Had she always been there? Was he just being paranoid thinking she was stalking him around the castle?

Either way she was still bloody crazy, batty, a fruit cake, a total loon! Complaining bitterly to himself he rounded the corner forcefully crashing into someone coming the other way. He blinked, it was her. He saw the surprised look on her face as she stumbled backwards. His arms went to reach to steady her but he stopped himself, balling his hands into fists at his side.

Draco watched as Luna's free arm shot out towards him to keep herself from falling, but he took a slight step backwards away from her. As if in slow motion she fell backwards landing hard on the floor The Quibbler bouncing from her other hand.

He could hear Crabbe and Golye guffawing loudly behind him. But he didn't laugh, instead he took his chance to get rid of those eyes. He stood where he was, looked down at her, looked through her, stepped over her fallen bag and continued on his thundering way down the corridor; trying to tell himself that the hurt look in her eyes was due to her behind colliding with the stone floor and not from him walking away from her.

Luna pulled her belongings to her, stuffing them back in her bag trying to blink away the hot tears that smarted behind her eye lids. Her hands were shaking so badly she dropped a bottle of ink and it sprayed everywhere. She reached for her wand to try to repair the damage but she found she couldn't remember the spell; she couldn't remember why she had wanted the spell. Her vision blurred quickly.

Biting hard on her bottom lip she hurriedly wiped away her tears, she couldn't let anyone see her crying, they would think she was such a baby crying because she had been knocked over. They wouldn't know the real reason for her tears; they would never even suspect that beneath the loony façade, beneath her school robes her heart was slowly cracking in two.

No-one could ever know that! She couldn't bear the humiliation, the whispering, the pitying looks, it would be too much for her to handle. Besides, she told herself she was handling it ok on her own. There was no need to involve anyone in her heart break or misery, she was fine all by herself.

"Hi Luna, are you alright?" Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes, just a little accident." Luna muttered, keeping her head down.

Harry knelt next to her. "Let me help you." Glancing across at her he noticed immediately that she was upset about something. "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Harry. Thank you." She stood clumsily dragging her bag from his grip.  
"Do you want to come with me to the Court Yard? I expect Ginny will be out there." He offered.

Luna just shook her head, the sudden movement of jumping up had caused a fresh wave of sickness to sweep her. "No, I think I'm going to go to the library where it's quiet and do some work. I don't feel very well."

Harry looked at her closely, she was trying to keep her face hidden from him, but he could see the wetness of her cheeks, cheeks that looked paler than usual. She did look unwell. "Do you want me to tell someone?"

"No. I'm alright. Bye, Harry." She turned quickly and hurried off down the corridor in the direction of the library.

She had to get away from him. Harry was so nice, he had always been nice to her; but right now Harry being nice was the last thing she needed with the new, fresh pain of Draco's dismissal of her as though she was nothing sitting hot and heavy in her chest. She felt fragile enough without Harry making her feel worse.

Scurrying down the corridor she glanced out at the Court Yard when she passed the window, what she saw had her stopping and doubling back to the window to get a better look. Draco was out there, leaning against a tree his arms folded across his chest, the sunlight gleaming through the leafy boughs onto his hair making it shine silver like a brightly polished helmet. She felt her breath leave her lungs and her heart flip over at the sight of him. Was it really possible for one boy to be so handsome? To have that physical effect on someone?

Apparently it was, Draco did it to her. Although at this moment in time she was glad he was unaware of it. She didn't want him to know that his dismissal of her wounded her so much, that every time he ignored her she hurt that little bit more.

It would be too much for her to cope with, seeing that look in his eyes that told her she was crazy. Or even worse; a totally disinterested look, proving that he didn't care in the slightest.

But he had to care! Even just a little bit! He had to care. No-one could be that….. That…. She searched her mind for the right words, that…. Loving, tender and passionate without caring a little bit!

Could they?

Turning from the window she made her slow way to the library, she would welcome the peace and quiet right now. She moaned slightly and quickened her pace flinging herself through the doorway to the girls toilets hurtling herself into a cubicle she retched violently. Raising herself off her knees she staggered towards the sink wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She needed a cool drink of water, she'd be alright then.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror above the sink she made a face, she looked awfully pale today, this stomach bug she had was draining her of all colour and energy. At least these type of things didn't last long, she should be ok by tomorrow.

* * *

Leaning against the tree half listening to Pansy's prattling Draco had felt her. Startled he had scanned the Court Yard but he couldn't find her, that didn't mean she wasn't watching him though, he knew she was. He shivered, it was creepy; he couldn't see her but she was watching him! Crazy, freaky girl!

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy prodded him in the arm.

"No I'm not bloody listening to you! Why should I care that Katie's new hair do doesn't suit her? Like I even know who she is! Why don't you shut up for five minutes?" He snapped, his eyes still scanning the crowds of students for the familiar blonde head or dreamy eyes. But he couldn't see her, she was definitely not in the Court Yard, but she was definitely watching him.

Pansy frowned. "Draco, is something wrong? You've been acting wired all week."

"Nothing's wrong." Why did women always manage to sniff out gossip?

"I think there…"

"Don't think to much Pansy, we wouldn't want you to over exert yourself would we?" He cut her off his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Pansy scowled. "There's something wrong with you, but whatever it is you don't need to take it out on me!" She snapped, spinning on her heel and stalking off across the yard.

He didn't go after her or try to stop her, she wanted him to he knew that but he had never chased after her before and he wasn't going to start now. It just wasn't going to happen, why wouldn't she accept that?

Draco shivered again, Luna had gone. Wherever she was she wasn't watching him anymore. It freaked him out that he could tell so easily. He half wished he had no idea when she watched him it made him nervous and jumpy. But the egotistical part of him still managed to bask in the female attention.

"Hey, Malfoy." Blaise broke into his thoughts when he appeared beside him at the tree. "What's going on?"

Draco shrugged beginning to tear up a spare piece of parchment he had come across in the pockets of his robe. "Nothing much."

"Oooh, that doesn't look good my friend." Blaise said, giving him a worried look.

"What?" Draco frowned at his friend raising his eyebrows quizzically.

Blaise indicated the tiny bits of parchment falling from Draco's fingers. "All that tearing. You know what they say don't you?"

Draco shook his head and replied dryly. "No, Blaise I don't know what they say, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"Frustration my friend." Blaise leaned in closer to him and hissed in a mocking tone "Sexual frustration."

Draco laughed easily, "What are you going on about now? Just because I'm tearing up bits of parchment does not mean I'm sexually frustrated, it means I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Yeah sure, Malfoy. You keep telling yourself that, me, well I don't really care. You see, I'm getting some." Indicating Draco's hands again he grinned. "Your obviously not."

Laughing he ducked the blow Draco aimed at his head and waved happily as he took off across the court yard.

Draco scowled after him, he was most definitely not sexually frustrated there was no need for him to be, he had his pick of the girls in Slytherin. Although, since he had been back at school he grudgingly admitted that he had only thought about one girl in particular. Mostly because she kept stalking him everywhere he went, but the other reason being he couldn't shake the memories of their game of truth or dare. Luna Lovegood might be batty but she was also much more stimulating than he had ever given her credit for; and that alone excited him.

He found himself thinking about her whenever he was bored. After he felt her eyes on him he would allow his mind to travel back and remember intimate details about her body that no-one else in the world knew about. Blaise's comments had him wondering how much persuading she would need to give him a repeat performance.

He glanced up automatically when Crabbe hissed, "Potter," in his ear. There he was, bloody Potter and his do-gooder mud blood friend. He had a good comment for Granger, he had come up with it a few days ago and had been saving it for just the right occasion. As he was bored and wanted to get Luna out of his mind he figured now was the best time to use it.

Before he could open his mouth however he heard Potter talking about Luna, for some unfathomable reason he wanted to hear what Potter had to say.

"Was she alright, Harry?" Do-gooder Granger poking about in other people lives again.

"I don't know, she had dropped all her stuff and was obviously really upset about something, she wouldn't look at me directly. She said thanks and went to the library."

"If anyone's been picking on her they'll get the bat bogey hex as soon as I find out who it is." Ginny vowed, her face scrunched up with annoyance.

"That's a good look for you, Weaselette." Draco drawled from his leaning position on the tree. "When you scrunch your face up like that the rest of us don't have to see so much of it. We appreciate your consideration. Don't we boys?" He asked Crabbe and Goyle who laughed uproariously.

Ginny bit back the urge to hex him, instead she smiled sweetly and said, "I'm glad you appreciate my efforts, I like to do my good deed for the day. Pity you don't isn't it, Malfoy? We'd all be better off not looking at your ugly mug wouldn't we?"

Draco glared after her as she flounced off with her friends. He pushed himself off the tree forcefully, "I have things to do. Your on your own for a bit, just don't think too much and you should be fine." He told Crabbe and Goyle before sauntering off, he found he was walking the path to the library.

He ignored the questions floating in his head as to why he was leaning on the wall outside the library waiting for Luna to come out. He told himself that he wasn't waiting for her, he was just leaning on the wall by the library, he liked to lean. If Luna happened to come out of the library in the meantime before he was finished leaning then fine. If she didn't, well, he'd just lean a bit longer.

Draco sighed with frustration, he had been waiting for over ten minutes. What was she doing in there? Making out her will? Writing a damn book from scratch? Hunting for Flingingflangs? He wasn't sure what one of those was but it sounded like something Luna would go hunting for.

The door opened, and a familiar blonde head came out bent over a book of charms totally oblivious to anyone or anything around her. She took off down the corridor, Draco shoved himself off the wall and followed her. He wondered if she felt him following her the way he felt her when she watched him? It didn't look like it, she was so absorbed in what she was reading she didn't seem to notice anything.

Draco frowned, he wasn't used to being ignored. He remembered her being so absorbed in him that she wouldn't have noticed if Voldemort himself had appeared in the room!

He quickened his pace until he was right behind her. "So, what colour are they today? Red lace again?"

He smirked when she stopped dead in her tracks her body stiff with sudden shock.

Slowly she turned towards him, keeping her head low she glanced warily up at him through her lashes. It had been over a week and he hadn't spoken to her, and when she had seen him earlier he had knocked her over and walked away without even trying to help her! But, all that seemed to fade into the background. He was here now, making references to their night. That was what mattered.

Draco tilted his head to the side and gave her a thoughtful look. "Or is today perhaps no underwear day?"

Luna bit her bottom lip as she felt her face flush red. She shot a look over her shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? You've gone as red as your lacy knickers." Draco was dying to laugh at the total mortification she was suffering, he had never seen anyone look like they actually wished to die right there on the spot so much as Luna did at that moment. He smirked, Luna was fun! Or more to the point teasing Luna was fun! For him anyway.

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" She hissed at him, fearfully scanning the empty hallway.

He allowed himself a quick smirk before regaining his composure. "What?" He asked her innocently. "You don't want people knowing you don't wear underwear?"

"I do so wear underwear!" She hissed madly at him. "And for Merlin's sake keep your voice down."

Draco grinned wickedly at her. "As I recall, you look good without underwear."

He hadn't thought it was possible for her to turn a deeper shade of red, his last comment proved him wrong. She was extremely embarrassed and highly uncomfortable and he was enjoying himself immensely.

Luna gripped the open charms book tight against her chest willing him to shut up and be nice. What if someone over heard him? She'd never live it down! She could see him out of the corner of her eye; he was still giving her his wicked grin, he was teasing her and she knew it.

The uncomfortable part of her was wishing he would stop and allow her to return to normal colour, while the other part of her; the Luna who had been pining for him to speak to her was desperate for him to stay and keep talking to her.

"Shhh!" She hissed again, her knuckles turning white at her tight grip on her book; while she shot another worried look over her shoulder. Turning back to face him she was surprised to find him so close to her she had to tilt her head back to look at him. When had he moved?

Draco stepped towards her again to close the gap between them and was surprised to find her backing away from him, a distinct look of fright in her eyes. So she was still afraid of him was she? He wasn't sure exactly why she would be afraid of him, but perhaps it wasn't all about him. Maybe he wasn't even the one she was afraid of? He could have some fun with this.

He continued to advance on her and she continued to back away from him. "What are you afraid of, Luna? Not me surely? Shouldn't it be me whose afraid of you? You can get pretty wild you know."

"Stop it." She murmured, closing her eyes in distress as her back hit the stone wall. Her eyes popped open when she felt the very tips of his fingers brushing her hips "What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Checking."

"What on earth for?" She demanded, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows slowly, allowing an innocent look to cross his face before he casually replied, "for a knicker line."

Luna's jaw dropped, she stared at him incredulously. He was unbelievable! But she knew that already. He had been ignoring her for a week and now he was here pinning her against the wall his fingers poking around her hips and he was informing her he was checking for a knicker line!

And what was worse, she was letting him! What was wrong with her?

Luna squirmed trying to move away from his hands. She couldn't have him touching her, she couldn't cope with it, her body was crying out for him already.

"What's the matter, Luna? We've been a lot closer than this before." His voice was deep in her ear, his breath tickling her skin, his hands now firmly planted on her hips.

She couldn't think, she could barely breathe .His presence overwhelmed her, the sheer force of him being so close to her made her tremble with excitement. She wished he would kiss her and hold her closer.

Draco was enjoying himself, now he knew the power he had over Luna and it thrilled him. This kind of power was better than blackmail or humiliation. This wasn't about what he knew about her, this was all about him. He had been in many situations where he _held_the power; but never in a situation where he_was_ the power. It was new, and he liked it.

It didn't totally surprise him that the repeat performance his body seemed to crave from her wouldn't be that difficult to establish; although he hadn't expected it to be this easy. Luna would give in to him much quicker than he had first realised; although he didn't want to push it too quickly just in case it all backfired on him. Who could tell what Loony Lovegood would think of next?

Luna needed him to release her, she was trapped between him and the wall with his body pressing closer to her all the time. She couldn't cope being this close to him, it was too much. "D…Draco." She managed to stammer before losing her nerve completely when his hands began to make circler motions over her hip.

"Hmm?" He murmured in her ear. "Something you want, Luna?" He smirked again at the low groan of despair that escaped her.

Draco scowled when he head footsteps echoing along the nearby corridor. He was going to have to put the rest of his plan off until later. Moving away from her slightly he looked down at her confused face tilted up at him. Bending swiftly he placed a hard kiss against her mouth. "I'll be seeing more of you very soon, Luna."

She adverted her eyes from his face and he walked off. He didn't need to turn around to know she was watching him, he felt her again. Draco smirked victoriously he had Luna Lovegood right where he wanted her.


	5. Power

Chapter 5

Power

The next day while walking back from the Quidditch pitch Harry listened with half a ear to Ron harping on about Hermione again. He just nodded and said "hmm" at intervals. He didn't really needed to listen he knew what Ron was saying, it was the same thing he always said.

First he would start off complaining about whatever it was that Hermione had been bossing him about over that morning. Then he would rant on about how mean she was not letting him copy her notes any more, then he'd go on to have a little dig about Krum, before demanding Harry's opinion on who he thought Hermione liked, or who liked Hermione? What did Harry think about him and Hermione?

Harry knew the drill so well that he realised he could switch off now. Ron was only into his rant at this point in time and they would be in the Court Yard before he could get on to the subject of Krum which meant Harry's part in the complaint didn't even come into play this time around.

Although he was sure he would be required to express an opinion at some point today.

If Ron would only stop badgering him and speak to Hermione instead his life would be a lot easier.

Ginny had been right. Ron needed to be pushed, but for some reason whenever he or Ginny brought up the sensible idea of him actually talking to Hermione he would fly into a rage and accuse Ginny of poking her nose in and meddling; while he, Harry, who did nothing but listen to him the whole time got a ear full for not backing him up!

Why couldn't his friends just speak to each other? At least that way everyone would know exactly where they stood and no-one would be given the task of deciphering female codes.

That was another annoying thing Ron liked to dump on him. He wanted Harry's opinion on what he though Hermione's comments, or actions meant.

Like he knew! What did Ron think he was some sort of girl expert? He knew as much as Ron did - bugger all!

Harry wondered if you could die from repetition? If you could his days were well and truly numbered!

"Hi boys, where have you two been?" Ginny waved as she bounded down the steps towards them.

"Just putting in some practice at the Quidditch pitch. I've booked the pitch for all of us later anyway, get our first team practice going!"

"Great idea, Harry! I've been dying for a game ever since we got back to school. What took you so long?"

"Other things keeping me busy." He replied shortly, sneaking a glance at Ron who looked a little put out at being stopped mid-rant.

"So after supper then is it, Harry?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Shall I tell everyone?"

"Yeah, thanks Ginny, that would be helpful. I've got a ton of homework, including a two foot essay from Snape!" Harry grimaced.

Ginny laughed. "I'll sort it for you, Harry. No worries."

"Well come on then, Harry. We haven't got time to be standing around doing nothing. We've got all that homework. I bet Hermione's in the library, she'll help us, come on lets go." Ron called from halfway towards the castle doors.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because that's what he wants Hermione for, to help him with his homework."

Ginny rolled her eyes back. "No luck then?"

"None whatsoever. But maybe next time." He laughed before taking off after Ron, Ginny's laughter ringing in his ears.

Luna was in the library hiding from Draco, under the pretence of doing her transfiguration homework with Hermione. He had thrown her through a loop yesterday and she needed time to get her head around things. He was behaving now as she had wanted him to behave when they had come back to school. Well, not the embarrassing her part; but the paying attention to her bit.

She wasn't sure what it was about him, but there was still a part of her that was afraid of him. Yesterday when she had been stuck between him and the wall she had felt a tinge of fright. It was difficult for her to explain why, she didn't for a minute believe that he would physically hurt her at all. But he was just so…. What was the word? He was just there.

Draco Malfoy was very there.

Draco seemed to have the urge to make people sit up and take notice of him. He wanted people to know he was around and he wanted people to feel him. He gave off a challenging vibe, he always seemed to be challenging those around him to question him, or argue against him. He was very popular in Slytherin and she knew everyone at school knew who he was; but it didn't seem to be enough for him. Draco needed attention and power and he didn't care how he got it.

Again she found herself comparing him to Harry. Harry had attention where ever he went and people gave him power whether he wanted it or not. But it was a different power to the one that Draco sought. Draco want power _over_people, he wanted to be in charge and be powerful. Harry had the power _of_people because they liked him and respected him for everything he had been through in his life; but he didn't choose to use it. Instead he preferred to keep his opinions to himself and let others make up their own minds. Draco couldn't do that; he had to try to force his own beliefs and opinions onto everyone he came into contact with.

It didn't seem strange to her that she compared the two enemies, Harry was her friend, he was good to her and she liked him very much. Draco, he was…. What was he to her exactly? How could she define her- well, whatever it was with Draco? It didn't matter, he was important to her just in a different way to Harry.

How was it possible for her to consider both Harry and Draco important to her when they were the complete opposite of each other?

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked. She had been staring at her ancient runes text book for the last half hour but she had no idea what was written on the page, her mind was too full of Harry at the moment to concentrate on anything. She was worried about Ginny finding out how she felt, what would Ginny say? What would Harry say? She wasn't even sure if she should say anything to him.

Luna nodded resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"Has Ginny ever mentioned Harry to you at all?" Hermione asked her voice low.

"Yes, I know that she still likes him. She told me over the summer. I haven't noticed anything from him though."

"Neither have I. I have a problem Luna, and I'm not sure how to go about fixing it." Hermione flicked her quill fretfully.

"What's the problem?"

"I sort of like Harry as well." Hermione felt a surge of relief at telling someone else how she was feeling knowing that Luna wasn't the type to judge her.

Luna considered Hermione's words for a few minutes. Ginny obviously didn't know this gem of information, and Luna wished that Hermione hadn't felt the need to confide in her, she didn't like keeping secrets from Ginny. "I guess the first thing to do would be to find out how he feels about Ginny, then you can decide if you want to tell him how you feel."

"I told Ginny I'd find that out anyway." Hermione sighed softly. "Why is life never easy?" She bent her head over her books again.

Luna gazed at Hermione in surprise. Was the conversation over? Didn't Hermione want to talk about how Ginny was going to react to this? "Did you think about Ginny's reaction if you start dating Harry?"

"There's no point in going on about that now is there? I don't know anything yet do I? He might want to date Ginny." Hermione shut her book abruptly. "I'm going for a walk. See you later, Luna."

Luna sighed, turning her head to look out of the window. She wished Hermione hadn't told her any of this. She felt bad enough lying to Ginny about Draco.

Her mind full of Draco she looked up dreamily when someone cleared their throat behind her. "Yes?"

The boy was probably a first year, he was quite small and he looked nervous. He didn't speak to her but thrust his hand out waving a folded piece of parchment. Luna took it from him. "Thank you." He nodded and scurried away. She unfolded the note and began to read.

Meet me in the empty classroom at the end  
of the corridor on the third floor. I'm there now.

Hugging herself tightly she scooped up her bag and books sliding the note carefully in between the pages of her transfiguration book. She left the library quickly and hurried to the stairs wondering what he wanted.

Luna smiled happily and her fingers flew to her lips. Yesterday's hadn't been the best kiss she had received from him; but it was certainly better than nothing, especially as she had thought he was just going to be mean to her and disappear again.

Luna walked swiftly down the third floor corridor to the empty classroom right at the very end. She did glance over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't spotted by a teacher but she didn't expect to be. No-one came down here, there were only storerooms and broom cupboards at this end of the corridor and the one empty room where she was going.

Taking a deep, calming breath as she neared the door she squared her shoulders. There was no need to be scared of going in, she knew he was there waiting for her. But she didn't much like the dark shadows of the castle it seemed spooky and scary when you were alone at the end of a dimly lit corridor.

Her hand shook as she opened the door. She blinked in surprise at the dark, dankness of the room, it obviously hadn't been used in a long time and smelt all musty and old and the blinds were drawn against the sun light. Luna closed the door lightly behind her and edged cautiously into the dimness. He couldn't possibly have meant here could he?

She shrieked and jumped when she felt something encircling her waist. Her arm swung out madly, but she failed to connect it with anything. It was the deep amused chuckling that stilled her and allowed her to try to return her erratic breathing to normal.

"What did you do that for? You scared me to death!" She snapped gasping angrily.

"Couldn't resist could I?" Draco laughed, Luna was so easy to wind up. He watched her with her hand pressed against her chest taking deep breaths. She pushed her hair from her face and glared up at him; her expression telling him quite clearly that it wasn't funny.

Draco didn't remove his arm from her waist but decided to place his other arm there as well so he was holding on to her and she couldn't walk off if he annoyed her too much.

She didn't try to shrug him off or move away from him. Instead she stood where she was her back to him and asked, "what do you want, Draco?"

He pressed her back into his chest, bending so he could speak directly into her ear he replied huskily, "that's a stupid question isn't it?"

"Is it?" She managed to choke out.

His lips grazed her ear as he spoke. "Yes it is. You know exactly what I want, Luna. Don't you?"

"To check for knicker lines again?" She wasn't sure where her retort had come from but she wished she did, then she could have stopped herself saying it. She wouldn't put it past him to confirm her suspicions and dare her to stop him.

Draco was impressed by her comment, even though she was trembling she still managed to give him a good come back. He'd bet it was the first and last one he'd get, he got her to confused for her to think of come backs.

"I hadn't thought of that, Luna. But now that you mention it…" he trailed off, letting his hands slide across her stomach to her hips.

Luna shivered, her eyes closing involuntarily when his hands began to draw slow, lazy circles across her waist. She had to make him stop now!

In a minute, she thought dreamily she would tell him to stop in a minute.

"Did you miss me, Luna?" Draco asked gently.

"Hmm, yes." She muttered without really thinking about it. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying and what he was doing all at the same time. He would just have to talk to himself.

Draco smirked, he'd known the answer before he asked the question but his ego needed to hear it. He heard her gasp when he pressed his lips onto the pulse in her neck; feeling it jump erratically against his mouth.

Luna tilted her head to the side to allow his probing mouth better access to her neck. These were the kisses she remembered. This was the tingly feeling she had been wishing for since he had walked away the following morning. This was Draco not Malfoy; Draco was back and she had missed him dreadfully. She tried to summon the strength to turn to him, but his lips trailing burning kisses across her neck left her too weak to think about much else except the tingling feeling rippling across her skin.

Draco did it for her, he eased her round to face him feeling the weakness of her body propped against his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt his hands cupping her face and she gazed up at him.

Draco was no longer afraid of her eyes. They were staring up at him dreamily; but not the usual dreaminess when she didn't even seem to be on the same planet as you let alone in the same room. They now held a deep, dark dreaminess, tinged with a hazy look of longing and full of desire.

Moving as close to her as he could Draco bent over her, slowly running his tongue across her bottom lip. He felt her moan, felt her sway towards him and her lips parted instantly. He slid his tongue into her mouth, barely managing to stifle his own groan. He felt her fingers digging into his waist; clinging to him as her kisses intensified.

She was still as he remembered her being; soft with a vulnerable purity about her, happy to give freely to him whatever it was he wanted from her. But he couldn't take what he wanted just yet, it wasn't the right time for that. If he took too much too soon he'd want more, and he couldn't let that happen.

His body seemed to crave Luna the way others crave alcohol or chocolate, he would have to feed his new addiction slowly, a bit at a time or everything would spiral out of control and he would lose his power over her. And more importantly the power he had over himself. If he lost his self control and let himself get in too deep too soon everything could blow up in his face.

Luna slid her arms up his back holding tightly to him, pressing herself as close to him as she could possibly go. Even through his robes she could feel his heart thudding madly in his chest. She lost all sense of time and reason; nothing seemed to exist for her except this moment. There was no-one else in the world except Draco; who was now drawing slow lines up her back.

Taking hold of her shoulders Draco eased her away from him gratified by the surprised and disappointed look in her eyes. He watched her closely, she looked confused and flustered.

Luna's arms dropped from his back to hang limply at her side, her eyes searching his face nervously. She wasn't totally sure what was happening, he had asked her to meet him, he had started kissing her and now he was looking at her with a weird expression on his face. She licked her lips nervously.

Draco shuddered, she was doing it again, looking at him with eyes wide and innocent while her actions; so pure and naïve could force him to lose control. He had wondered before if she was always innocently erotic, the answer was yes she definitely was.

Luna Lovegood had no idea how seductive she could actually be, and he had no intention of telling her or anyone else for that matter. He wouldn't lose Luna to someone else until he was ready to let her go.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Like what?"

"Weirdly."

Him weird? That was a good one when the only other person in the room was Loony Lovegood!

"I'm not looking at you weirdly."

Luna absently licked her lips again, again Draco shuddered. "Don't do that!" He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but she was driving him mad with her dreamy eyes and erotic innocence.

She whispered "Sorry," even though she had no idea what she had done, but whatever it was had annoyed him. If she annoyed him he might leave and Luna wanted him to stay.

Draco felt a surge of triumph course through him, she was apologising to him and she had no idea what she had done; but she was saying sorry anyway in case he walked away again.

Power was a good thing!

He watched her as she watched his feet. She was nervous again, afraid to look at him. She was probably afraid he was going to snap at her again. He'd better say something before she started prattling on about some odd nonsense.

"Sorry I snapped." He apologised, running his hand through her hair slowly; watching the silky strands slide through his fingers.

"It's ok." She glanced up at him, shifting on the spot. Grasping all her courage to her she raised her head, looked him straight in the face. "Did you want something when you asked me to meet you?"

Smirking Draco leant in towards her, startled she moved back a step. She didn't trust herself to stay close to him and keep sane.

He gave her a wounded look, "you're afraid of me aren't you?"

"No," she would have liked to have shaken her head for emphasis, but his fingers were still sifting through her hair.

A pained expression crossed his face, his eyes sad when looked at her. "Yes you are. You're afraid of me, and that probably means that you don't trust me either."

"I'm not, I do trust you." She insisted, and she did. There was something she felt from him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she did trust him, she trusted him totally and completely.

"Prove it."

Luna blinked, how did he expect her to do that? "Um….. Well…. I could tell you a secret?" She offered, although she didn't really have any left to tell him.

Draco restrained himself from rolling his eyes and sighing heavily. Of every single girl in school why did it have to be the batty one his body wanted? There were plenty of Slytherin's willing to offer themselves to him; but he didn't want them. At this moment he wanted Luna. The other girls would keep, they'd still be there after Luna.

He moved towards her again satisfied when she didn't back away from him. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Luna." He informed her slipping his arms around her waist; his eyes boring into hers.


	6. Caught

Chapter 6

Caught

Harry was trying to finish his supper as quickly as possible, he was itching to get back up in the air again and play some Quidditch; he was very excited about the first team practice.

He was quite pleased with the amount of homework he had managed to get through. He was even halfway through his essay for Snape and he knew exactly how that was going to end thanks to Hermione, who had been a big help to him. But somehow Ron had managed to irritate her so much that she had refused to help him at all.

Ron of course was still sulking over it and glowering at his treacle tart. Harry sighed heavily and decided to focus his attention on Hermione instead. "So what have you got planned for the rest of the day when we're practicing?"

"Practising?"

"Quidditch. I've booked the pitch." Harry informed her.

Hermione stared at him for a few minutes. "Have you? Never mind, I thought that we could have done something. Maybe tomorrow."

"Are you two ready then? What did the treacle tart do to you, Ron?" Ginny giggled at her brother's expression.

"Ready?" Hermione glanced up at Ginny, her pumpkin juice halfway to her mouth.

Harry chuckled, "What's wrong with you today? I just told you, we're practicing for Quidditch."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly, she had forgotten that Ginny played Quidditch as well! That would mean Ginny would be flying around with Harry for hours on end, and then have all his attention back in the common room when they talked about all the flying they had been doing for hours on end! She couldn't let that happen!

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"You?" Harry asked with surprise. "Why?"

"Well it's a nice day, I can do some of my work outside. Plus you're my friends so I suppose I should take at least a slight interest." She replied smoothly. "If it's ok with you, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure, it's fine if you want to come along." Harry agreed still surprised. He caught Ginny's eye who looked positively ecstatic as she jerked her head towards Ron, who was now looking suspiciously happy.

They all made their way to the pitch laughing and joking together Ron in a much better mood than Harry had seen him in all day. Hermione walked sedately by his side racking her brains for some way of getting Harry into conversation that didn't include everyone else. All she wanted was a few minutes alone with him, just the two of them, it didn't matter what they spoke about so long as it was just them.

"Hermione, can I have a quick word?" Harry asked quietly.

She nodded hanging back with him to allow the others to get out of ear shot. "Something wrong, Harry?"

"Sort of, I know this is just practice, but could you not look at Ron."

"Excuse me?"

"He gets nervous at team practices, because it's not just me and him anymore. I'm not sure how he's going to handle you watching as well." Harry tried to explain without the necessity of stating the obvious to her.

She frowned. "Do you want me to leave, Harry?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want you to look at Ron."

"Alright, I promise I won't look at Ron. How's that?" She giggled.

Harry grinned. "That would be great!"

Smiling easily at her he began to walk again. Hermione had no doubt she could keep her promise to Harry. It wasn't Ron she had come to watch. It was Harry she wanted to look at.

And look at him she did. Hermione had set all her work out on the bench seating herself comfortably so that she could see everyone, especially Harry when she glanced up. But for the first time her homework took second place. All she could concentrate on was Harry, and it was safe for her to do so. All the others were too busy playing to take any notice of her and Harry was on top form giving orders and shouting encouragement.

She dreamily thought how sexy he looked when he was in command.

Harry was the glue she realised. He held the team together, helped them play together and trust each other. In much the same way he had kept the DA together. He was always happy to share his advice or tips if he was asked, he wasn't one of those leaders who had to be the best. He was the Captain and a leader in his own right, because he was good at what he did. He gave everyone confidence in their abilities; pointed out all the things they did well and didn't focus on their failures, and he held people together. Harry was definitely the glue.

The sudden spark of jealously she felt when she heard him shouting compliments to Ginny had her digging her nails into her palm to keep it under control.

She carefully watched all their exchanges, her eyes scrutinizing every look and word that passed between them. Nothing jumped out at her to say he thought of Ginny as anything other than a friend. But she wouldn't rest easy until she knew for sure. She would just have to ask him as she had promised Ginny she would.

She shifted slightly ignoring the guilty feeling that crept up on her. True she wasn't going to be asking Harry about his feelings for the exact reason she had said she would, but she was still going to do it. That counted for something didn't it?

When Harry called time on the practise session two hours later Hermione hurriedly pulled her books and papers together trying to hide the fact that she hadn't done a single, solitary piece of work. Ginny landed smoothly at the bottom of the benches waiting for Hermione to come down to join her.

"What did you think then?"

Hermione frowned, "Think of what?"

"Practice silly. What else?"

"Oh, well, I suppose it was good. I don't really know." She laughed. "You know I don't really like Quidditch that much."

"Ron did well today don't you think?" Ginny pressed, falling into step beside Hermione as they crossed the pitch heading back towards the castle.

"Did he? I can't say I noticed, I was working. But if he asks I'll say he did really well." Hermione flushed slightly, she didn't like lying to Ginny but she could hardly turn around and tell her she had been lusting after Harry for the whole practice session could she?

"That would be really good for his confidence, thanks, Hermione." Ginny stifled a sigh, Hermione was not playing ball at the moment. Whatever she was feeling she was keeping hidden. Ginny figured that Hermione would tell her about her feelings for Ron when she was ready. But she couldn't help wishing that it would be sooner rather than later, that way poor Harry could get some peace.

* * *

Hurrying down the corridor The Quibbler tucked under her arm her wand safely behind her ear Luna was hardly aware of where she was actually going. She was heading back to the Ravenclaw common room in an effort to avoid Ginny, she had spotted her from the window on her way back from Quidditch practice.

Ginny had been prodding at her about her mood all day. She sensed something was not quite right with Luna and had taken it upon herself to find out what was going on. At any other time Luna would have been glad of Ginny's concern and would have been happy to talk about her problems and have a fresh point of view; but this was one issue that Ginny couldn't help her with.

Ginny didn't know anything about Draco and that was how Luna intended it to stay. After all, Ginny hated him as did Harry and the others, even Cho disliked him. Not one of them could possibly understand the way she felt about him; or understand the way he made her feel, beautiful, special, as though she were the only girl in the world.

She was supposed to be meeting him in the Room of Requirement tomorrow, she would be missing her trip to Hogsmead to go and see him. That didn't bother her, there would always be other trips. He had insisted it be tomorrow as the castle would be empty, there would be no-one around, they would be alone.

She shivered with anticipation. Just her and Draco all alone. She was so excited and scared at the same time. He confused her, she couldn't think straight when he was around her; and every time she saw him she had the mad urge to tangle her fingers through the silky waves of his hair and keep his lips pressed to hers.

"Where are you running off to then?"

Luna spun round so quickly she almost tripped over her own feet. He was laughing at her, leaning against the wall his arms folded loosely across his chest, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, opened at the neck, his tie un-knotted. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, he was so handsome, with a careless attitude surrounding him.

"Common room. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." He drawled back, his eyes raking over her body from head to toe.

She flushed under his gaze. Averting her eyes from his face she studied the tapestry hanging just above his head. "Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "why not?"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow won't I." Luna shifted with embarrassment, her cheeks turning even pinker at the thought of the following day and what it might mean.

Draco smirked, even now she was awkward around him. He had seen her naked, he had touched her, been with her. She had touched him and kissed him with such fever he had practically felt his lips burn; and yet she was embarrassed to refer to it. That was the purity and innocence in her that seemed to draw him in.

"I know that, but I wanted to see you today…." He paused mid-sentence when she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and licked her lips in that absent way she had. She didn't even know she was doing it half the time, let alone be aware of what it did to him. "Come here." He demanded, without moving from his position against the wall.

Slowly Luna moved towards him, her eyes glued to his face. She stopped inches from him tilting her head to see him more clearly.

In one swift movement his one hand had cupped the back of her head pulling her closer to him; while his other arm encircled her waist pinning her against his chest before his lips smashed down on hers in an almost brutal kiss.

Luna whimpered slightly at the rough treatment of her mouth, but her arms seemed to have a life of their own as they entwined around his body clutching at him; her finger tips digging into his back trying to press him even closer to her.

Somewhere in his hazy subconscious Draco knew he had to stop, he had to push her away from him before someone came. What was he thinking kissing her like this in the corridor where anyone could see them?

It was she who pulled away from him, her cheeks slightly rosy her eyes searching the floor.

"What?" He lowered his eyes to the floor as well, wondering what she was looking for.  
"My bracelet dropped. The clasp is broken and I can't seem to fix it." She explained, "there it is." She stooped down and fished the bracelet from between his feet, pushing her hair out of her eyes she made to stand up. "Ouch!"

Draco found himself yanked forward. "What are you doing?" He demanded in a tone that implied she was doing it just to irritate him.

"Nothing, I'm caught." Luna's fingers dug about in her hair tugging at the long strands desperately.

Draco frowned. "Caught? What do you mean caught?"

"My hair, on your belt." She closed her eyes briefly, this was highly embarrassing, and she couldn't see to free herself.

Sighing heavily he pushed her hands away. "Stop doing that will you? How am I supposed to see with your hands in the way?"

"It's hurting!" She squirmed slightly, her legs were beginning to ache from their squatting position. Sinking down onto her knees she rubbed at her sore scalp.

"Will you get your hands out of the way?" He was irritated now, she was so annoying! How had she managed to get herself caught on his belt for Merlin's sake? The girl couldn't even pick something up off the floor without turning it into a one woman circus!

"Hurry up, Draco, my knees are hurting."

"In a minute!" The tangle of golden locks around his belt was bad, mainly because she kept prodding and rubbing at it tangling it even more. Why didn't the silly girl listen to him and keep her hands out of the way?

"What exactly is going on here?" The frosty voice of Professor Snape demanded from behind Draco.

Draco turned as much as Luna would allow him to and he cast an apologetic look at Snape. "She's caught on my belt." He gestured at the messy tangle of hair. He was mortified that someone had found him in this extremely questionable position. He knew exactly what it would have looked and sounded like to Snape; who from where he stood could only see Luna on her knees in front of him. But he was glad it was Snape if it had to be anyone, Snape could untangle her with his wand and as he was head of Slytherin he would keep it quiet.

Snape raised his eyebrows a slow smile spreading across his face, "I see. And what may I ask was Miss Lovegood doing kneeling at your feet in the first place?"

Draco didn't turn away from him or avert his eyes, he couldn't, if he did Snape would think there was much more going on than there actually was. "She dropped her bracelet."

Luna closed her eyes willing Snape to hurry up with his questioning and help her to untangle herself. She was glad that her hair was in her face and he couldn't see her properly. This was the worst, most humiliating situation she had ever been in.

"I see."

"The clasp is broken, no matter what I do it never seems to stay fixed for long." She garbled an explanation at him her hands now holding on to Draco's legs, the hard floor was hurting her knees.

Draco stumbled a little at the pressure on his legs. "Professor Snape, can you untangle her?"

Snape nodded, rolled his eyes and flicked his wand.

Luna fell backwards, she had been trying to pull herself free at the same time and lost her balance. She looked at Snape fully aware of the deep shade of crimson she was sporting on her face, "Thank you," ahe mumbled, scrabbling to her feet.

"Perhaps you would like me to mend your bracelet while I'm here. That way we can avoid any future embarrassing scenarios can't we?"

Luna nodded holding out her bracelet while Snape waved his wand and muttered an incantation.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Ducking her head she picked up her wand and her copy of The Quibbler she had dropped while wrapping herself around Draco and scurried off down the corridor as fast as she could go without running.

Snape looked at Draco for a few minutes his eyebrows still raised, before sweeping his robes about him and continuing on his way.

Draco sighed with relief, that could have been tricky if Snape had insisted on questioning him. He frowned suddenly, he hoped this incident wouldn't put her off meeting him tomorrow. He'd send her a note during breakfast to remind her.

She'd come he told himself as he headed back towards the Slytherin common room, she wouldn't be able to stay away. He grinned, damn he was good!

* * *

Ginny was sat curled up in the arm chair by the fire in the common room her eyes on the door waiting for Hermione. She had tried at numerous times during the day to talk to her about Harry, but Hermione had palmed her off every single time with some lame excuse of having to go to the library or see a professor . Ginny was staring to get the feeling Hermione was avoiding her, especially as she had only just finished talking to her about Ron on the way back from the Quidditch pitch when Hermione had quickly engaged Harry in conversation therefore stopping Ginny continuing with hers.

"What's up, Ginny?" Ron asked, her glancing up from the game of chess he was playing with Harry.

"Waiting for Hermione. Do you know where she is?"

"Library?" Ron suggested, prodding a pawn forward towards one of Harry's rooks.

Ginny shook her head. "No that was the first place I looked."

Harry sighed heavily when Ron's queen hemmed in his king. "One of these days I'm going to beat you, Ron."

Ron laughed loudly. "Well I wish you would, Harry, after winning six games in a row your not exactly much of a challenge any more."

"Hi, Hermione." Harry called out his greeting, ignoring Ron's laughter.

Hermione frowned her back to Harry before plastering a smile across her face and turning towards him. "Hello, Harry. Did you win?"

"Of course he didn't. No-one can beat me!" Ron teased, prodding Harry with his foot.

"There is such a thing as a bad winner you know." Hermione informed him, sitting herself on the arm of Harry's chair.

Ron shrugged, "whatever, I still won didn't I?" He flashed a grin at Harry who made a face at him.

Ginny stood up annoyance filling her, she had been watching for Hermione all evening and she had tried to sneak in and up the stairs without Ginny seeing her. Even if Harry had said he wasn't interested at all surely Hermione would tell her and stop the wondering. She had a right to know didn't she? All this dancing around and avoiding her was starting to irritate Ginny.

"I need to talk to you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "But I've hardly see the boys today. Couldn't we do it later? Or tomorrow?"

"No." Ginny replied flatly. Now she definitely knew Hermione was avoiding her!

Reluctantly Hermione dragged herself off the arm of Harry's chair and followed Ginny up the stairs to the dormitory. She had been trying to avoid this conversation all day. She had no new information for Ginny, mainly because she hadn't asked Harry yet.

Well, that wasn't her fault was it? She hadn't had a chance to speak to him, she had hardly seen him all day! They took different classes, he played Quidditch, she went to the library, and the one time she was with him they weren't alone so she hadn't had the opportunity to question him yet. It would probably take a lot of doing but she would be able to convince Ginny she wasn't avoiding her.

Hermione didn't lie to herself, and she didn't lie to anyone else either, but there was no way she could tell Ginny about all the thoughts that circulated in her mind about Harry. She wouldn't live much longer after the words I like Harry!

This was the worst situation she had gotten herself into. She could pin point the exact moment she realised that she liked Harry much more than she should, when he had been talking to her and Ron about his kiss with Cho. She hadn't liked hearing it one little bit!

Despite all of her feelings about Harry and Cho she still considered herself a good friend who had ignored her own feelings and put Harry's first. Now however she was not prepared to do it again. She, Hermione wanted to be with Harry and she was becoming trapped in a situation where there was no way out but the honest route and the possibility of ruining her friendship with Ginny and Harry!

Hermione sighed, she didn't really have a choice in the matter the way she looked at it. It could only be her or Ginny, or neither of them of course; but the possibility of Harry picking one over the other was quite high. It was just going to have to be her against Ginny.

Let the best woman win!


	7. In The Room of Requirement

Chapter 7

In The Room of Requirement

Luna examined the sky from her position in the window of her dormitory she shared with Cho; it was a cold blue and grey, clouds scudded across it threatening wind and rain. She pondered the possibility of most of the students staying behind today and not going into Hogsmead.

She hoped that Cho would go, and Ginny. She didn't want them hanging around the castle, they were sure to involve her in whatever it was they would be planning and she had much more important things to do today.

She licked her lips nervously, feeling her insides tremble as she looked out at the day stretched ahead of her.

She wouldn't just see Draco but she would be alone with him, locked up in a room with him again. Just the two of them. Her hands shook slightly at the prospect.

He had been nice to her the last few days, he had held her again and he had kissed her again with the same force and need he had last time.

Her Draco was back and for the first time since the party she was living in the same world as someone else. It was her own special little world where no-one existed apart from the two of them.

Somehow Draco Malfoy had become king of Luna Lovegood's world; but she didn't mind. He was her secret, a secret she both longed and dreaded to share with the world she was forced to inhabit alone when he was not with her.

Her friends would not understand her love for their sworn enemy. They would think she had betrayed them, they wouldn't see the man she saw. They wouldn't see Draco, only Malfoy. It saddened Luna to think that one day they would find out and perhaps blank her; she would perhaps lose the only friends she had ever had in her life because of the person she loved.

Her face screwed up in thought, that wasn't fair. Why should she ever have to be forced to chose between those she cared about? Why should she be expected to give up the one person outside of Harry and his friends who treated her like she mattered?  
Deep inside herself Luna knew she would never ever be able to give Draco up. Her life was too full of him. Her heart felt full enough to burst with love for him, Draco, her Draco was special, he was different to anyone else. He cared about her, wanted her in a way no-one else ever had. He didn't think she was loony, he thought she was Luna, and not many people realised that she was in fact Luna Lovegood; they were all too busy seeing someone else when they looked at her in much the same way they judged Draco.

She wondered why everyone was always so quick to judge? Why didn't people take the time to get to know you before judging you?

Cho's sing-song voice broke into her thoughts. "Hi Luna, are you coming into Hogsmead?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to get wet." Luna informed her decisively.

Cho frowned and waved her arm towards the window, "But it's not raining."

"That's all you know." Luna replied mysteriously.

"Luna, I'm standing right by the window, I can see out. It's not raining." Cho managed to stop herself rolling her eyes. Luna was nice, Cho liked her, but sometimes she would come out with the stupidest things.

Luna tilted her head to the side and surveyed Cho carefully. "It's raining somewhere though isn't it?"

Cho looked surprised, "I suppose," she replied cautiously. She wasn't sure where Luna was going with this conversation and she didn't want to give her the opportunity to prattle on endlessly about a load of rubbish.

"Well then, there you go." Luna said, in a tone that implied she was entirely satisfied with Cho's response.

"There I go where?" Cho demanded, beginging to feel annoyed.

"You don't know where your going?" Luna asked dreamily.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm going to Hogsmead!" Cho ran her hand across her face with despair. Why did she let herself get caught up in Luna's weird conversations? Had she said she was going to Hogsmead? She couldn't remember, Luna confused her. "Are you coming to Hogsmead or not? Short answer, Luna."

"Not."

"Fine. I'll see you when I get back."

Luna just nodded serenely at Cho as she backed out of the room giving her a look that informed her she was mad.

Well that took care of Cho. All she needed to do now was avoid Ginny, or think of some good reason that she didn't want to go into Hogsmead and wouldn't have Ginny offering to stay behind. She would have a good think about it over breakfast, she was starving; although Luna wasn't sure how she was going to manage to eat anything.

She practically skipped all the way to the Hall she felt happy and light as though she could float right up to the ceiling and hang out with Peeves all day. She was going to spend most of the day with Draco, there couldn't be a better day than today!

Luna caught sight of Ginny waving at her before she could glance in Draco's direction. It didn't matter, she'd see him soon enough. "Luna, there you are. Hurry up and eat something, you can walk into Hogsmead with us."

Luna took one sniff at the bacon and eggs and felt her stomach revolt at the idea of eating them. Pressing a hand hard against her stomach she shook her head slightly at Ginny trying to convey that she didn't want anything to eat.

This was ridiculous! She wanted to go and see him didn't she? She was desperate to spend as long as possible in his company. There was no reason for her to feel sick and nervous over it. Besides, it wasn't as if they hadn't… she felt her face flush slightly at the memory.

"What's the matter? Not feeling well again?"

"No, I'm alright, Ginny. I'm not going into Hogsmead though."

"Why not?" Ginny demanded, as though it was a personal affront to her that Luna was staying behind in the castle.

"For Merlin's sake, Ginny do not ask that question!" Cho begged as she passed by on her way to the door.

"Right you are, Cho. Never mind, Luna."

Luna made a face at Ginny, turning round when she felt someone tap at her shoulder.  
"This is for you." A boy who looked as though he were in his third year handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thank you." Luna took the note and the boy walked off. Thoughtfully she unrolled it, a small smile crept across her lips when she read:

I hope Snape didn't put you off.  
I'll see you soon. Won't I?

Folding the note carefully she glanced up towards the Slytherin table, he was there watching her over the rim of his goblet. She flashed him a quick smile of agreement before turning back to Ginny.

"Um, I have to go, Ginny. I think I'm going to be sick." The overpowering smell of Harry's waffles assaulted her nostrils unbearably.

"Ok, don't worry Luna, everyone has that reaction when they see the way Ron shovels food down his gob!" Ginny told her laughing.

* * *

Draco found it much easier to slip away from his friends than Luna did from hers. All he had to do was order them to stay away from him for a while and they did it, no questions asked. Being in charge was great!

He hadn't bothered to wait for everyone to leave the castle but had left the common room twenty minutes ago for the Room of Requirement where he was right now. He was stood in the window watching the stragglers on their way to Hogsmead. He'd spotted Crabbe and Goyle looking lost without his guidance, and there had been Cho with her friends and then later had come Potter and his band of Gryffingeeks. Idiots!

It seemed as though Luna had successfully managed to avoid everyone, but she still wasn't here. He had waited to check that her reaction to his note would be the one he had anticipated, and then he had seen her rush from the Hall before he had gone about his business for the morning. Which of course included terrifying a few first years who happened to annoy him by being in his way. When he wanted to storm down the corridor he needed clear room to do it didn't he?

Had he been that small once? It was hard to think of himself as a first year now. Hard to remember that terrified feeling of entering the Great Hall not knowing exactly what lay ahead of you.

Either way, he wasn't that small anymore. He towered over most people in the school, even though he wasn't big he was tall; and his muscles were defined from Quidditch. All in all he figured he looked good and scary, that was fine for him. He didn't need to look too scary; he had Crabbe and Goyle for that. He preferred the power of words to the power of strength it got better results.

Where was she? Why did it always take women forever to do anything?

Draco had abandoned his long-drawn out plan and had opted for the quicker version instead. He knew his limits and how to control himself, and he was pretty sure that after today he would be free of Loony Lovegood.

All he really needed was one more morning with her and she would be out of his system for good.

The run in with Snape had alerted him to the fact that he needed to satisfy his craving for Luna as soon as possible. He'd be sorry to lose his power over her; but he couldn't risk another scene like that one. It was too humiliating.

Where was she? Why was she such a drip?

Draco sighed heavily, he hoped she wasn't going to be too weird and irritating today. He hoped that after today he would be free of her eyes, the eyes that had been following him around the castle since they had returned to school. He had thought that they wouldn't bother him while he was busy chasing her, but they had. He still knew when she was around, he still knew when she watched him.

She was annoying! She hardly spoke to him but just stared at him with that dreamy look waiting for him to do something, waiting for him to look at her or speak to her. Like he could really do that in public! Like he would even want to. What could she possibly say to him that he would be interested in hearing?

He spun round quickly at the sound of the door opening, ready to prepare himself in case it wasn't her.

But it was her, she slid through the small crack in the door closing it softly behind her. "Hello."

"Hello." He replied studying her carefully, she looked different today but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "What's different with you today?"

Luna shrugged. "It could be anything couldn't it? Your not the same everyday are you?"  
"Aren't you?" He doubted very much that he was different today than he had been yesterday.

"No. Your not in the same mood today as you were yesterday are you?"

"No." He admitted.

"There you go then. Your different today aren't you?" She shrugged again, gazing across the room at him.

Draco groaned inwardly, the planet she was on hadn't even been discovered yet! But he nodded his agreement anyway, anything to shut her up with her loony philosophy. "How's your head today?"

Luna automatically reached to rub at her scalp, "Alright. I could do without seeing Snape for a few months though."

Draco grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I don't think he quite believed your story somehow."

She looked mortified at the idea and closed her eyes briefly. She could image all the nasty little digs Snape would take pleasure in giving her as soon as she turned up in potions. If it had been anyone but Snape she wouldn't feel so bad about it.

"Well?"

His demand broke her out of her worries over Snape. "What?"

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and see me?" He gave her an encouraging smile, holding out his hand towards her.

Luna swallowed apprehensively, crossing the room towards him slowly; she paused in mid step when her eyes fell on the bed against the wall. They were in the Room of Requirement, he had been here first, he had set up the room! Nervously she licked her lips and she wished fervently for the fake courage that alcohol had given her before.

Annoyed at herself she tried to shove her nerves away. It didn't make sense for her to be nervous, she knew him, she wanted him. Luna told herself it would be alright, she was always nervous around him for some reason; but it all disappeared as soon as he touched her, she'd be alright once she reached him.

Draco watched the changing expressions on her face with interest, it never crossed his mind to worry that she might change her mind and walk out. He knew she wouldn't. But if she did, all he had to do was touch her; each time he did she melted and forgot everything except him. It was his power, and Draco didn't mind using it if he had to.

"Luna? Are you ok?"

Averting her eyes from the bed she looked at his concerened face, was warmed by the concerened tone of his voice that showed he cared. Luna smiled and nodded, continuing on her way towards him, surprising him by slipping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

Allowing himself a brief smirk Draco settled his arm comfortably around the small of her back. Luna tilted her head back to see him better, the dark grey of his eyes and the soft line of his mouth had the power to send her body into a quivering mess.

Brushing her hair from her face he leant in towards her. Her eyes fluttered closed but she didn't feel his lips on hers, or anywhere else on her body for that matter.

"That's what's different." He said suddenly. Now that he was closer to her he could see that she wasn't wearing that hideous butterbeer cork necklace or the absurd radish earrings.

"What?" Her forehead was scrunched up slightly as she watched him examining her neck.

"The necklace and the earrings, your not wearing them today." That was a good thing, she looked more normal when she didn't wear them.

"Well, no. I thought it best not to." She wished he'd stop talking and kiss her already!

He was surprised when he found himself asking her why she wasn't wearing them. What difference did it really make to him? He didn't care! Why did he want to know?

Her cheeks turned a little pink and she shifted somewhat in his grasp. "Well, I wear them everyday don't I? Today isn't like just any day." Her eyes lowered uncomfortably from his face, and she began to examine the buttons of his shirt as though she had never seen any before.

His smirk automatically appeared on his face although he didn't feel the usual satisfaction that came with it. He dismissed it's absence, it didn't matter, he'd get satisfaction in other ways. He knew what she had meant, knew the reason she wouldn't look him in the face and he felt a tiny prickle of guilt in his chest.

"No it's not like any other day." He murmured softly, pulling her chin up towards him. "Where was I?" He asked, his lips so close that they brushed over hers when he spoke.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise when she swayed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Wrapping her tightly in his arms he kissed her back; his mouth hot and hungry on hers.

Luna could feel her need for him pumping madly through her body, felt her skin heating up when he slid his hand beneath her top to rest on the bare skin of her lower back. Carefully she eased away from him.

Draco frowned, why she moving away from him? She wanted him, he could feel it in her body. He was about to pull her back to him when he was taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of her hands on his chest, trembling slightly as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Her hands slid slowly up his bare chest pushing the shirt from his shoulders; her lips skipping across the hardened muscles. Draco felt himself shiver at her delicate touch, felt his heart pounding beneath her lips.

She felt his hands on her waist, felt her skirt slide down her legs, felt his fingertips brushing her skin as he dragged her top over her head. He watched in fascination when her blonde waves fell back around her face; over her shoulders, cascading down her back. He grinned down at her when he realised what she was wearing.

"I remembered that you liked them." She whispered, in reference to the red, lacy underwear.

Draco laughed sliding his hands down her side. "Yeah I did." His breath hitched in his throat when her hands began to unbuckle the belt of his jeans. Her hands were tiny, soft and delicate; her touch tender and tentative. But her lips on his skin were hot and sultry; causing his blood to scorch his veins and a sizzling desire to erupt within him.

He couldn't wait for her much longer, as soon as he felt his jeans drop he cupped her beneath her thighs hoisting her off the floor; her legs automatically wrapping round his waist. Her arms slipped around his neck, her fingers entangling in his hair pressing his lips harder to hers; while she gave him fervent, searing kisses.

Crossing the room as quickly as he could Draco lowered her on the silk duvet of the bed; releasing his hands to peel away the last remaining clothing on their bodies. He paused for a brief moment to look at the smooth ripe body of Luna Lovegood; the body that ached for him, the body that wanted him, the body that knew him and only him, the body he intended to take as he had done before.

Somewhere in his steamy subconscious he was aware of her murmuring his name and he felt her legs still wrapped round his waist pulling him towards her. His mouth captured hers again as he pushed forward towards her. Her moan echoed his own as her nails clawed his back and her body arched up to meet him.

Once again Luna gave freely and Draco freely took all she offered him.


	8. Ginny The Busy Body

**A/N:****Just****to****let****you****know****I****have****had****to****change****Cho's****age****in****this****story****and****she****is****now****in****Ginny****&****Luna's****year. **

Chapter 8

Ginny The Busy Body

On Wednesday mornings Gryffindor were paired with Ravenclaw for transfiguration. This morning Professor McGonagall was showing the class how to change a pin cushion into a hedgehog, Luna was as usual partnered up with Ginny. Ginny was muttering the spell and waving her wand, only managing to produce four long spindly legs from her pin cushion.

"This is much more difficult than I first thought it was going to be." She informed Luna, madly waving her wand again. Somehow her pin cushion sprouted a long rat like tail, the legs didn't even look like hedgehogs legs!

"Hum." Luna replied absently, clinging to the end of the table so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Luna?" Ginny paused when she turned to her friend, "Are you ok? Luna, you look really ill!"

Luna knew she looked ill, she had seen her reflection in the mirror this morning after she finished vomiting. She was as pale as the Hogwarts ghosts. Her eyes had deep, dark circles beneath them and her ribcage was sore from where she had strained the muscles with her violent vomiting. She was ill all the time, any time of the day she could find herself rushing to the toilet between classes to be sick. And the smell of food which had once made her mouth water now gave her the urge to run away from it.

"Miss Lovegood! Why is your pin cushion exactly how it was when you began?" McGonagall demanded appearing beside them.

"I…" Luna began, but before she could get anywhere near completing her sentence her stomach heaved. Bending over she vomited for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day, all over McGonagall's shiny black shoes.

Ginny grimaced, she hated people being sick, it made her feel sick as well.

Luna looked up at McGonagall eyes wide with horror, but McGonagall didn't look mad, just concerned. "You don't look very well at all, Luna. I think you should go along to the hospital wing, never mind about the mess, I'll clean it up. Off you go now."

Luna stood her knees knocking together as she made her slow way from the classroom. How humiliating! She had been sick all over a teacher! Vaguely she wondered why it couldn't have been Snape, it would have been worth it even if he did dock her house points.

The thought of Snape reminded her of the day last week when he had caught her kneeling all tangled up in Draco's belt.

Draco!

Her heart ached intensely at the thought of him. He had hurt her more than she had ever believed he would on purpose. Saturday morning had flown by in a haze of crazed passion and excitement, her body still tingled when she thought of him. But by the afternoon he had informed her he had Quidditch practice to get to and the soft lingering kiss goodbye she had given him had been the last moment she had seen him alone.

Since then he was always with someone. He hadn't looked at her, spoken to her or sent a note to her. He didn't acknowledge her existence at all. He had reverted back to the Draco he had been when they had first returned to school.

He acted as though she wasn't there. As though she had meant nothing whatsoever to him.

The intense torture of her heart was something she could hardly stand. It was agony for her every time she looked at him; but yet she couldn't stop her eyes straying to him whenever he was around. Luna knew he still held a strong power over her and if he asked her to she would meet him again.

She knew deep inside her that she wouldn't trade her pain for anything, her pain was important to her the way he was. She had wonderful memories of him and wouldn't want to ever lose them.

Even now when he treated her this way she loved him still, and wanted him back in her world with her. Just the two of them together again.

It made her heart throb unbearably but she couldn't stop remembering, re-living, loving him; wishing he would come back to her and believing that he eventually would. He had done it before, he would do it again. Luna still allowed the hope to sit patiently inside her, and still told herself that he cared about her and was just scared.

But even when she told herself these things she couldn't stop the tears that spilled from her heart that was breaking more each day. She couldn't stop the sickness that washed over her at the horrible thought that she would lose him for good.

She couldn't believe the state she was in. All over Draco Malfoy, because he still didn't look at her, or speak to her, or acknowledge her in any way. She was suffering from a broken heart and acute depression. It was ridiculous! But yet she still couldn't stop herself pinning away for him.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that Luna was absent from the Ravenclaw table at dinner. She frowned cutting into her slice of beef and chewing thoughtfully. She glanced at Hermione who raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ginny, she had noticed Luna's absence as well.

Ginny was barely listening to the conversation between Harry and the Gryffindor boys, she was trying to catch Cho Chang's eye. She didn't like her but she was in Ravenclaw and shared a room with Luna, perhaps she would be able to tell her where she was.

"Maybe you'll see her in class." Hermione suggested in a low voice, her eyes darting back to the empty place at Cho's right where Luna usually sat. Since the days of the DA Luna had seemed to have more friends in Ravenclaw.

Ginny had always worried a little about Luna being alone and always sat with her in class and included her in everything she could. She didn't find her odd just a little dreamy and she was Ginny's friend, a good friend in fact and she liked her a lot. Ginny didn't think twice about jinxing anyone who was horrible to Luna, the only regret she had was that she hadn't managed to catch Malfoy in the act yet. She would love the opportunity of jinxing him again!

Ginny nodded. Perhaps Luna just wasn't hungry she had been quite ill this morning. Luna would be in class, it was potions with Snape, Luna wouldn't miss that!

"I have to go, I have ancient runes next." Hermione said, standing up and gathering her books together. "Look Ginny, don't push her ok. I know you think there's something seriously wrong but we don't know anything for sure. Let her come to us ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione." Ginny snapped, she liked Hermione but the girl could nag for England! Sometimes it was like having a second mother, especially since she had been made prefect.

Hermione made an annoyed face. "Oh, and don't start anything else with Cho alright?"  
"Whatever." Ginny replied grumpily. She had the sneaky feeling that Hermione knew the real reason she was so hard on Cho. It was pathetic she knew that and that fact annoyed her even more, but she hated the fact that Cho had once been Harry's girlfriend so any chance she had for a little dig Ginny took.

It was childish, Ginny would admit that to herself but she also admitted she enjoyed the small surge of satisfaction she got from the surprised looks on Cho's face. Besides, Ginny's fiery red hair matched her temper, and she liked a good argument to clear her head.

Ron looked over with interest and asked through a mouthful of pork chop, "what did you start with Cho?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, turning quickly she flashed a smile at Harry and left the Hall.

Ginny rolled her eyes, sometimes her brother could be so disgusting. He would never get away with that at home her mother would slap him round the back of the head. "Nothing. I didn't start anything with Cho."

"But Hermione said…"

"Hermione doesn't know what she's talking about. She's not always right you know." Irritably Ginny stood and stomped off.

Ron stared stupidly. "What did I say?"

Harry grinned, "how the hell should I know? She's your sister."

"Women!" Ron muttered returning to the more important matter of the remaining pork chop on his plate. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you think that Hermione will come and watch us practise again?" Ron asked, concentrating so hard on his peas that if Harry didn't know better he would have thought they were giving Ron the answers to his upcoming NEWTS.

Harry hid his smile by taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice. "I don't know. She might do."

"Did she watch at all? Or did she just do work?"

Harry sighed inwardly. This was really staring to get on his nerves now. Why did Ron insist on asking him these things? Why couldn't he just ask Hermione? How could he turn around and tell Ron that she hadn't been watching him because he had asked her not to, because Ron always messed up when people watched him? He couldn't do that could he?

What to say?

"Um, I don't know. I wasn't watching her. " There, that was ok, and it was the truth!

Ron sat in silence for a while giving Harry a sinking feeling that he was just building up to another question or rant about Hermione.

"Harry…."

"I have a great idea, Ron!" Harry broke in quickly.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

Did he? What was his great idea? He didn't have one did he? Why did he have to say that? There were a million other reasons he could have cut Ron off for! He didn't have an idea!

Somehow Harry found he was speaking, and what he was saying appalled him, but for some reason he couldn't seem to stop. "I think that we've all had enough of not knowing how Hermione's feeling. I know I have anyway. So, what do you say about me speaking to her? Not directly of course, just sort of prodding about the subject and see what kind of reaction I get?"

"You'd do that, Harry?" Ron asked, obviously greatly appreciating the offer.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Well, he had about fifty reasons why not, but for some ridiculous reason he had just offered to do it and he couldn't back down now.

"That's great, Harry. When are you going to talk to her? Do you want me to leave now?" Ron asked leaning towards him eagerly.

"Um, no. I don't need you to leave right now, Ron. Hermione's not here is she?" He pointed out slowly.

"Oh. Oh yeah. When then?"

Harry groaned, what had he got himself into now?

Ginny was so surprised to arrive at potions and not find Luna there waiting for her that she couldn't concentrate properly. She was supposed to be making a laughter potion, but she couldn't remember what ingredients she had put in. She was supposed to stir the liquid three times clock wise and then five times anti-clockwise, but she couldn't remember what she had done and what she hadn't!

She stood aimlessly stirring the potion which was now a thick bubbling turquoise. That was wrong, it was supposed to be pink! Oh well, she'd just fail this potion, she didn't have any other choice. Snape was billowing around the room as usual, inspecting each cauldron along the way. Ginny grimaced, he would be less than polite to her she was sure of that.

She shot a sneaky look across to the table next to her where Cho Chang was working, her potion seemed to be intact. Glancing up to make sure that Snape was busy with his hooked nose in someone else's potion she hissed at Cho.

Cho turned her head slightly peering over her shoulder at Ginny, she cocked an eyebrow quizzically at her while her eyes darted to Snape.

"Where is Luna?" Ginny mouthed across to her, Snape was on the move again.

Cho shrugged. "Don't know." She mouthed back, before ducking her head into her potions book.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" Snape had appeared beside Ginny his top lip curled up in a sneer.

Not really in the mood for Snape and his nasty comments she replied sweetly. "A big mess, Professor Snape."

"I think that is probably the first correct assumption I have ever heard you make, Miss Weasley."

Ginny glowered but kept silent, she didn't want to give Snape the opportunity to dock points from Gryffindor, a special hobby of his.

"I hardly think that it will be worth the time and trouble to bottle this." He said coldly.

"Just cut my losses then shall I?" Ginny bit her lip, her retort had shot out of her mouth before she was able to stop it. It wasn't her fault, it was instinct. You had to acquire an instinct for come backs when you lived with Fred and George.

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Five points from Gryffindor. Perhaps next time you will think before you allow your insolent comments to escape you."

"Yes, Professor Snape." Her angry flashing eyes were a direct contrast to the innocent smile across her lips, but he couldn't take points from her for her eyes could he? She mentally chalked one up to herself.

"Class dismissed." Snape informed them around ten minutes later.

Ginny snatched up her books and bag almost falling over herself in the effort to get to Cho before she disappeared up the corridor. "Hey, Cho! Wait a minute!"

Cho turned flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. "I know what your going to ask me, and I don't know where she is. What's going on, Ginny? She hasn't been in any classes since transfiguration this morning."

"She hasn't?" Ginny hadn't had any classes with Luna since first thing.

"No she hasn't. Plus she missed some classes yesterday. Something's happened hasn't it?" Cho demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Honestly? I don't know. I was sort of hoping you could tell me something that I don't already know. Which would be anything right now!"

Cho frowned at her, "you really don't know what's going on?"

Ginny shook her head. "And you really don't have anything to tell me?"

The distrust between the two girls came out quickly. Cho didn't trust Ginny, she was nice to her one minute and horrible the next. Ginny knew she was horrible to Cho at times and didn't trust her not to be forthcoming with her information just to get one over on her.

Cho stared at Ginny for a few minutes. "Do you suppose the teachers know? She wasn't in potions and Snape didn't say anything,"

"I didn't think of that. Yeah, I bet he knows."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out. If you hear anything let me know." Cho said moving around her. "I have to get to divination. If Luna's there I'll tell her to find you later."

"Yeah ok, thanks." Ginny stood aside to let Cho pass chewing on her lip thoughtfully. She'd bet anything that Snape knew what was happening. He would have docked points from Ravenclaw for Luna's absence, Snape took every chance he got to take points from anyone except Slytherin.

Taking a deep breath she returned to Snape's classroom door and knocked sharply.

He was sat at his desk pouring over some parchment, glancing up he looked surprised to see her standing there. "What?"

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" Ginny forced herself to be as sweet and polite as she knew how to be. After all, you catch more files with honey than vinegar.

"What?" He repeated coldly, there was no encouragement from him whatsoever.

No wonder so many people worked in pairs and groups at potions homework, you wouldn't dare go and ask Snape to repeat himself and help you out. Clearing her throat she crossed the room in what she hoped was a confident manner. "I was wondering, could I speak to you about Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny knew that Snape had the answer to her burning questions, he wasn't quick enough to hide the malicious smirk that crossed his lips at the idea of holding the information from her.

"I don't think so. I am not at liberty to discuss one student with another."

"Oh but this is important! I know something is seriously wrong but….."

Snape cut her off coldly. "I am head of Slytherin not Ravenclaw. If you have concerns take it up with Professor Filtwick. He is after all head of Ravenclaw."

"But I know that you know what's going on!" Ginny mentally scolded herself, she was not going the right way about finding anything out at all. But she found it difficult to keep her temper in check when she was around Snape, he provoked her too much.

"Ten points from Gryffindor I think." Snape mused to himself.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What on earth for?"

"Five for being rude to a teacher and five for being an interfering busy body." He informed her smoothly, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Do you have nowhere else to be?" He asked when she just stood there staring at him angrily.

"Yes I do Professor." She replied, stressing his title at him before stomping from the room. He was insufferable! How she hated Snape!

She stormed up the corridor totally oblivious to the other students milling around. She had to find Hermione and tell her that the teachers knew something, that meant there was something to know!

Luna was keeping secrets! What secrets? What could be so bad that she wouldn't tell her and Hermione?

* * *

At that precise moment in time Luna was in fact curled up in a ball on the floor of the astronomy tower sobbing her heart out. She had come from the hospital wing hours ago but she couldn't face people laughing at her and asking her what was wrong, what had made her so ill. She couldn't look Ginny in the face and lie to her right now; she didn't have the strength to do it.

She had left Madam Pomfrey in a total daze after having thoroughly managed to convince herself it was pinning away and a broken heart that was making her ill. But the sobs that racked her body now where once again over Draco. She had left the hospital wing determined to find him and talk to him. But she had spotted him in the Court Yard leaning against the wall with Pansy Parkinson and a bunch of other Slytherin girls she didn't know laughing and joking; and before she knew it the floodgates opened and she had ran for the astronomy tower.

There was no point in saying anything to him. He was the Slytherin pureblood heir with wealth and prestige behind him. He ignored her completely, never looked at her unless it was unavoidable when he would look straight through her. She meant nothing to him now and she had meant nothing to him then.

The fact that she actually loved him was of little importance. He was gone and had no intention of coming back. He had left her; alone and terrified.

He had his perfect life mapped out for him and it didn't include her. He was happy being footloose and fancy free to flirt with all those girls. That's what he had been doing, she could see that plainly enough for herself.

What was she supposed to do now? She needed him! Needed him so badly to be her Draco again.

She wouldn't have chance to speak to him now, she would have to wait until tomorrow. She would do it then. A soft smile graced her lips when she thought about it . She would go to Draco tomorrow and perhaps he would change and stop being Malfoy.

Perhaps her Draco would come back, and he would hold her close to him again and make everything alright. Only Draco could make everything alright now; and Luna clung fast to her belief that he did in fact really care about her, and he just needed a little push in the right direction.


	9. Hermione Finds Out

Chapter 9

Hermione Finds Out

Harry sighed inwardly, he was on his way to the library to find Hermione, he had pretty much had to stop Ron from dragging him there! All morning he had to put up with Ron's constant questions of when would he see Hermione? What would he say? What would he do if she said one thing, what would he do if she did something else?

Ron was driving him mad. If he didn't speak to Hermione soon there would be no point. Ron wouldn't be around to be her boyfriend, Harry would have killed him!

He pushed the door open to the cool room, the musty smell of books hitting him immediately. He scanned the tables, it was quite full in there today. There she was, sitting by the window; the weak sunshine spilling onto her hair and across her parchment as she scribbled furiously.

Harry padded quietly across the room sliding into the seat next to her. She glanced up and smiled quickly before bowing her head back over the ever growing parchment. Harry didn't want to interrupt her and put her in a bad mood so he sat and watched her for a while; for once enjoying the peace and quiet of the library and the absence of Ron's never ending voice in his ears.

After a while she put her quill down and looked at him. "Did you want me for something?"

He shifted slightly in his seat, "Yeah, I …. um…. Well I sort of wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" She looked interested.

Harry nodded, "Um… well, the thing is…. um." He shifted again. This was a less than desirable situation. He had no idea where to begin. He could feel himself begin to sweat from the focused look she was giving him.

Why did she have to look at him so intently? Why couldn't he ask her? It was a simple question.

Do you like Ron? How simple was that?

But it wasn't simple, now that he had come to do it he realised how immense it actually was. What if she didn't like Ron that way? What if she was uncomfortable around him when she found out how he really felt? What if she told Harry to keep his nose out? What if she asked Harry to not tell Ron how she felt because she didn't want to hurt him?

What if she did like Ron? What would happen to the three of them then? It would just be the two of them wouldn't it? What about him? What if they split up and argued? What if none of them ever spoke again?

What the hell was wrong with him? What if the world bloody ended? What if's didn't get him anywhere. He was just going to have to find out and deal with it then.

Hermione watched the changing expressions on Harry's face a small feeling of excitement fluttering in her stomach. He seemed nervous, very nervous and he kept glancing around as if to make sure no-one was listening.

Was this the moment she had been waiting for? Hoping for? Dreaming about? Was Harry going to ask her out? She couldn't stop herself leaning in towards him a little bit more, not waning to risk missing one single word of his next sentence.

"Hermione, I was wondering…."

"Harry, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hermione blinked, what had just happened?

"Oh, hello, Cho." Harry replied awkwardly. He hadn't really been around her since the day on the train when she had popped into their compartment to speak to Luna. Even though Harry no longer had any sort of romantic feelings towards Cho he still found it difficult to be around her. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act, what he was supposed to say. But she had never come seeking him out until now. He guessed she was just as embarrassed around him as he was around her.

Cho settled herself in the seat opposite him and fixed him with a worried look. "I'll get straight to the point. It's about Luna, I'm assuming that Ginny told you she had to leave transfiguration yesterday?" She continued after his nod of acknowledgement. "She wasn't in potions either and she's missing classes again today.I spotted her earlier coming out of the girls toilets but I couldn't reach her before she disappeared on me. She looked ill, and I have no idea what time she came to bed last night, if she even did, she was gone when I woke up. I'm worried about her Harry, I think you should talk to her."

"Me? Why me?" That was a bolt from the blue, what did Cho possibly think he could do?

"She thinks a lot of you Harry, she takes your opinions seriously. I think she'll listen to you more than anyone else. Will you talk to her?" Cho explained smiling at him.

Harry flushed at her comments. "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione considered for a moment, "we don't know what exactly has happened yet. Perhaps it would be better if I went to talk to her, you know, girl talk. If that doesn't work then we can send Harry in."

Cho nodded. "Ok, let me know how it goes. Thanks, Hermione. See you, Harry."

Hermione gave her a half hearted wave. Damn Cho! She was so sure Harry had been about to ask her out. She looked at him expectantly, but he struck up a conversation about Luna instead. She sighed inwardly he must have lost his nerve.

What was wrong with her? This was a good an opportunity as any to ask him about Ginny. Once she found out if he liked Ginny or not then she could deicide what she wanted to tell him about her new feelings. Well, they weren't new exactly but they would be new to him.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Harry?"

He nodded preparing himself to give some answers as far as he could about him and Cho.

"It's about Ginny." She began carefully, watching him closely.

"What about her?" That was a relief, Ginny he could talk about, she was much less complicated than Cho was.

"Well, I wondered, if you liked her?" Hermione held her breath waiting.

"Sure I do. Why wouldn't I like Ginny?"

Hermione sighed, he looked positively miffed at her question. Harry really was useless when it came to girls! "No, Harry." She snapped impatiently. "I meant do you have anything other than friendly feelings towards her."

"Oh." Harry flushed slightly at his inability to grasp the situation. "No I don't. Why?"

Hermione shrugged dropping her quill on the floor. "Just wondered." She replied, bending under the table to retrieve her quill giving her the opportunity for a brief victory smile.

It still might not be her victory yet but this was a good start.

* * *

Luna stood gazing out of the astronomy tower window. She had been trying all day to speak to Draco but it was impossible to get him alone. He was always with someone, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, or some other Slytherin girl. She had been forced to resort to trailing along after him, at a respectable distance of course. She had followed him to and from his classes, out to the Court Yard, and she had even hung around outside the boys toilet for him but to no avail. The one time she had seen him alone he had walked so quickly that she hadn't managed to catch up to him.

Every time she saw him Luna felt a tremor of fear run through her. She so desperately wanted to talk to him, desperately needed to talk to him; but the prospect petrified her. How would she even start to tell him? She hadn't been thinking about that the whole time she had been wandering in his wake, she had only thought of getting him on his own.

During the time that Draco was in class Luna spent her time avoiding Professor McGonagall who wanted to have "a chat" with her. She was in no mood to chat to anyone. All she wanted to do was see Draco, be close to him, tell him everything and let him hold her. Then they could talk things through together, he would make her laugh and everything would be alright.

"Luna?"

She jumped turning swiftly a huge smile on her face. "Draco!"

"Not exactly." Hermione frowned raising an eyebrow.

Luna flushed. What was she going to do now? How could she possibly have thought that Hermione sounded like Draco? She didn't really, she was just so wrapped up in her thoughts of Draco she had merged her dreams with reality.

"Luna, what's going on?" Hermione asked softly. "What made you think I was Draco?"

Luna stared at Hermione her mind racing, what should she say? Before she could stop herself she started to cry, her eyes begging Hermione for understanding before she even began to explain. "Help me." She wailed piteously.

Hermione moved to her friend hugging her close. "Of course I will. What's happened?"

Through choked sobs Luna managed to tell Hermione everything, burying her face against Hermione's shoulder and clinging on to her; afraid she would walk away and leave her to cope by herself. She had not been doing a very good job of that lately.

Hermione felt numb. She couldn't comprehend what Luna was telling her. Luna and Draco? It was unbelievable! It was Malfoy for the love of Pete! What had Luna been thinking? But she couldn't ask Luna that, she had to be supportive right now. Although she was at a loss of anything to do other than ask stupid questions.

She thought it was a very good thing she had volunteered to take Harry's place and speak to Luna herself. Harry wouldn't have a clue how to handle this situation! She managed a small smile as she imaged his horrified face at having this problem dumped on him, especially when he hated Malfoy so much!

"It's ok, Luna. I understand how you came to form an attachment to Malfoy. But you need to let it go now. It's easier said than done I know that, but all of this hasn't changed Draco Malfoy. You said yourself he'd been ignoring you since we got back and now he's been ignoring you since Saturday. I would have thought that said it all. It's Malfoy, Luna, he's not worth all of this." She stroked Luna's hair gently, rocking her back and forth while she sobbed her heart out against her shoulder.

She had never been so relieved. She and Ginny had believed Luna to be seriously ill, now she found out it was only upset over Malfoy she felt much better. Although she would love to strangle him right now!

"I haven't finished my story yet." Luna hiccupped quietly.

"There's more?" Hermione wondered what else Luna could say, hadn't she covered every single emotion already?

"I haven't had a chance to tell him yet. I've been trying to all day but I can't get a second alone with him. I need to tell him, but I'm so scared!"

Hermione groaned inwardly, the last thing she wanted to hear was Luna declaring her undying love for Malfoy. "I don't think there's any need to tell him." She said quickly, she could just image the field day that Malfoy would have with that information to torture Luna with.

Luna snivelled. "You don't understand. I'm pregnant."

Hermione froze. Evidently she had been wrong, that right there had been the last thing she had wanted to hear!

"What?"

"I'm…."

Hermione cut her off quickly she didn't want to hear it again, "I heard you first time. I'm just sort of, well, flabbergasted at the moment."

Now everything made a lot more sense, everything fell into place. Although Hermione would never have guessed this without Luna telling her. And Draco Malfoy! Was Luna insane?

That wasn't the issue right now. Hermione knew she had to think.

"Who knows?" She asked eventually.

"All the teachers know. Madam Pomfrey had to tell Dumbledore to make sure I didn't get involved in any class demonstrations that were dangerous for me." Now that she had shared her burden with someone else, someone so much smarter and capable than her Luna felt better. Hermione would know what to do.

"I think that you do need to tell Mal…. I mean Draco. Do the teachers know its him?"

Luna shook her head, she had kept that little bit of information from them. "But Snape might have an idea." She said thoughtfully, before explaining to Hermione how he had come across her and Draco in the corridor.

"Well I'm glad that was you and not me," she said smiling and hugging Luna close to her. "Now, we need to get Draco on his own don't we? You can't owl him this has to be done face to face no matter how terrifying. Besides, an owl could be easily intercepted."

Luna watched Hermione her eyes wide with expectancy. She had complete faith that Hermione would know exactly what to do. It calmed her fears to have Hermione in charge and using the term "we." It meant she wasn't alone anymore, that she still had Hermione as a friend, a friend who knew the worst betrayal she could have dealt her and still Hermione was there supporting her. It was enough to make Luna start snivelling again.

Hermione's creased forehead smoothed out. "Right, here's what we're going to do."


	10. Telling Draco

Chapter 10

Telling Draco

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room finishing off his Defence Against The Dark Arts essay. They now had a new teacher who had decided that after each lesson every student should submit a two foot long essay on the lesson outlining what they had been discussing, what they had learned during the lesson and how to put it into practice. They would be graded on the papers they handed in as practice for their NEWT examinations, if the work they did was up to standard then they would only have to re-read over their own essays ready for their written exams.

Draco grudgingly admitted it was a good idea but it took up so much time! Time that could be better spent playing Quidditch, bossing Crabbe and Goyle around or just doing nothing but being an irritating prefect; a part he liked to play as often as possible. Now he was a prefect he had that extra little bit of authority over everyone else in the school and didn't just have to maintain his superiority to those in Slytherin.

He re-read the last paragraph he had written. He had written it out five times and it still didn't make much sense, mostly because his class notes didn't make any sense. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything all day. Everywhere he went SHE had been trailing behind him, following him, watching him. Everywhere he went he felt her.

She was so infuriating! And stupid! Did she really think just because she put half a corridor between them that he didn't know she was following him? Didn't she have anything better to do? She bothered him. No matter what he did or where he went he couldn't seem to shake her.

He had thought that totally ignoring her would do the trick this time, that she would bugger off and leave him alone. But he wasn't that lucky; and he also had the sneaky feeling that she bothered him much more than he bothered her.

She drove him to utter distraction! Drove him to the point where he couldn't concentrate; where he was constantly on edge just waiting to feel her eyes on his back. He didn't even taste his food any more because he was in such a hurry to get out of the Hall.

Draco scowled into the fire, he was afraid to go anywhere on his own these days in case he ran into her. He sent Pansy to the library for him to collect any books he wanted, he sent Crabbe and Goyle to do his bidding around the castle while he stayed in the common room where it was safe!

He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! And he was hiding out in the common room from Loony Lovegood!

She was Loony, there was no two ways about it.

Draco jumped when he heard the porthole swing open, he sighed with relief it was Crabbe and Goyle. Well of course it was! There was no way she would be able to get into the Slytherin common room! He ran his hand distractedly through his hair, was this what he had been reduced to! Jumping at any slight sound! He had never been prone to irrational thoughts before she had come into his life.

It was his own fault. He had allowed himself to get too carried away. He had been the one to ignore the voice of reason in his head. He must have been out of his mind.

Now he had Pansy on his back night and day trying to wiggle out of him the reason he was so distracted these day. Like he could tell her, or anyone what had happened. What he had allowed to happen. What he had badly wanted to happen. He had wanted Luna again after he had left the party; she had been like a drug to him and he had fed his addiction easily.

In his rare moments of total honesty with himself he admitted it would still be going on right now if Snape hadn't found them in the corridor. But Snape was too close to home, too close for comfort. He'd had to stop it.

Draco tried to keep Luna out of his head as much a possible, but it was difficult when he could feel her everywhere he went. She would be there behind him, watching him, in his head. She made him jumpy and feel a little guilty. But he still couldn't explain why, when he was in bed trying to force himself to sleep and telling himself tomorrow would be different, she would have given up by then; that his thoughts strayed to her, to them together.

He shuddered, he was doing it now! He was staring into the fire and not even seeing the bright orange flames, but the fire of desire in Luna's eyes. Remembering the fire of her lips, the fire she ignited in him when she touched him.

Shaking his head violently he blinked rapidly. This sort of thing had to stop. He didn't dwell on any other girl, there was no need to dwell on Loony either. It was all her fault! She would insist on stalking him, stood to reason he would think about her all the time if she was always there.

"Malfoy, this is for you." Goyle held out a piece of parchment to him.

"Oh?" Draco brought his thoughts back to the present eyeing the parchment suspiciously. He wouldn't dismiss the idea that it was from her.

"Granger gave it to us." Crabbe informed him.

Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. Granger he could handle. She might be a know-it-all mud blood but at least she wasn't stalking him. Taking the parchment he unrolled it, sighing again he rolled his eyes. "This prefect thing would be easy if it wasn't for Granger."

"What's she done now?" Goyle asked, plonking himself on the sofa next to Crabbe.

"She's calling a prefects meeting tomorrow morning before breakfast! Male prefects only, apparently there are sensitive issues that need to be discussed." He mimicked in a voice not totally unlike Hermione's.

"What does she mean? Sensitive issues?"

"Oh how do I know, Goyle? She's probably going to complain that there's no paper in the toilets. She probably wants to put me on toilet paper duty or something,"

Crabbe snickered at the idea of Draco Malfoy on toilet paper duty. "What do you suppose you'd have to do if she did?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Strangle her with it!"

The three laughed. "She's annoying isn't she?" Golye commented, when he had finally stopped laughing.

"No kidding! I'll have to be having words with Snape if she thinks she can tell me what to do. Why is she throwing a meeting for men only and she's going to be there?"

"Probably just to boss." Crabbe offered.

Draco nodded. That would be most likely with Granger. She was such a pain in the ass!

It looked to him as though tomorrow wasn't going to be any better than today had been. He would be up well before breakfast for Grangers stupid meeting and that idiot Weasley would be there! Plus he would most likely have to run the gauntlet that was Luna Lovegood all day as well.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged surprised looks as Draco glared ferociously at the fire, his hands hanging limply over the arm of the chair suddenly balling into tight fists.

Draco had been acting weird lately. He hardly went anywhere but stayed cooped up in the common room making odd faces at nothing and no-one.

Something was definitely up, he hadn't been his usual self since they had come back to school. He was jittery and distant with everyone, his eyes continually darting around as though he was looking for something. And he had acquired the habit of breaking off in mid-sentence to scan the area around him as if he expected to see something out of place.

They had managed to discuss things between themselves on numerous occasions as Draco was hardly with them when they were out of class; preferring to hide away from people. Even Pansy had been nagging at them to see if they knew the source of Draco's strange behaviour as she couldn't get anything out of him either.

Neither of them had the courage to ask Draco what was wrong with him. He could be scary when he flew into a temper. And he really hated people sticking their noses into his business.

Pansy of course didn't take the hint and bugged him about it every chance she got, which wasn't all that often due to Draco's permanent residency in the arm chair he was occupying at the moment.

They both mentally prepared themselves for "Dastardly Draco" as they secretly called him when he was in a bad mood, which he undoubtedly would be after Granger's meeting tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke early yawning and stretching lazily in his bed. He didn't want to get up he wanted to lie there all day and not worry about anything. But Granger had called a meeting hadn't she, about sensitive issues. He rolled his eyes and hopped out of bed the stone floor cold against his bare feet. He decided a nice warm shower would be just the thing to relax him before having to deal with the mud blood.

Grabbing a towel from his trunk he made a face in Goyle's direction, he sounded like an earthquake when he snored, he liked to try to get to sleep before Goyle did otherwise his snoring would keep him awake for ages. Goyle frequently woke him up in the mornings, he seemed to get worse as time went on as though he was desperately trying to stay asleep and thought louder snores would do the trick.

Draco yawned again as he stepped into the shower turning up the heat so that steam curled around him fogging up the mirrors. It was always the same when Goyle woke him up, he would be tired for ages. As he lathered bubbles across his chest the realisation hit him that Goyle hadn't woke him up at all. He hadn't taken in the snores until he was out of bed.

Someone had woken him, but it wasn't Goyle.

He groaned loudly, she was even invading his dreams now! Damn Luna Lovegood!

There was nothing special about her, not really, she was loony. She wasn't even the prettiest girl in school, or even in Ravenclaw for that matter. She wasn't popular, or one of the smartest people he knew. Luna was distinctly average he decided. And average girls were no good for him! After all, there was nothing average about him was there? He was Draco Malfoy! That said it all!

Luna Lovegood! What had possessed him? He already knew the answer to that; although he rarely admitted it to himself. It was her who had possessed him. Everything about her had seemed to seep through his skin into his blood possessing his senses.

His back touching the cold tiles of the wall alerted him to the fact that he had been stood under the shower for ages just daydreaming. About nothing! He told himself determinedly. Oh, and now his hands were all wrinkly as well, he looked like a dried up old prune!

Muttering to himself he dried off and dressed hurriedly. The sooner he got to the meeting the sooner he could leave and Granger could go about her own business for a change. Quickly he strode from the common room and up the corridor towards the empty class room which Granger's note had told him the meeting would be held in.

The castle was slightly eerie when it was quiet and still like now, with no ghosts floating about and no Peeves causing trouble in the hallways. All the shadows looked blacker and more menacing than they did during the day.

It was the day now, he told himself shaking the eerie feeling away. It was just early. Really early in fact! What the hell was Granger playing at calling a meeting at this hour of the morning? Making him wander the castle when he should still be tucked up nice and warm in bed!

He was definitely going to let her have a piece of his mind today. Next time she wanted to give orders she could do it at a reasonable time of the day! Bloody mud blood!

Scowling he yanked open the door of the class room and stormed through it. He stopped in his tracks and started stupidly. Sat at the table watching the door, obviously waiting for him was Luna Lovegood.

What the hell was she doing here? Where was Granger and the other prefects? Why was he stood there staring like an idiot?

"I've been waiting for you." She said quietly.

Draco hadn't been this close to her since he had left her in the Room of Requirement a few days ago. Had she looked this awful then? Her face was pale, her eyes that he remember as sparkling were dull with deep, dark circles beneath them.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be at a meeting right now. I don't have time for you." Draco snapped sharply.

He figured he had probably read the note wrong or walked into the wrong room. He wasn't really interested in what Granger had to say but he'd take the mud blood over Luna right now. Quickly he turned and grabbed the door handle.

"There isn't a meeting, Draco."

He frowned turning back to look at her. "What?"

"There isn't a meeting. Hermione sent the note to help me out. I've been trying to get a moment alone with you for days but I haven't had the chance." She replied hurriedly, she wanted to get everything out before he could interrupt and confuse her.

"What?" Draco glared at her. She was madder than he had given her credit for. She had Granger sending him fake notes! Wait, did that mean that Granger knew everything? He felt panic grip him, what if she told everyone?

Luna wrung her hands together nervously, now that he was here she was too scared to say anything. She could feel the words sticking in her throat, feel her heart beating madly while she tried to calm her breathing. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, feel him next to her.

She was making him uncomfortable, he could see the fear in every line of her, see the longing in her eyes. He didn't know what she wanted to say to him but he did know that he didn't want to hear it. If he could just get out of there before she started talking he would be ok. He began to edge towards the door his eyes never leaving her face, as her eyes were glued to him.

"Please don't go." She begged softly "I need to tell you something. Its very important. Please, Draco."

He groaned inwardly, he didn't want to listen to anything she had to say. If he played this right perhaps he could get rid of her for good. "Look Loony, there's nothing you can say that I'm interested in hearing."

"But…"

"But nothing. You are crazy do you know that? You've been stalking me since we got back to school and now you've dragged Granger into it. Not that there's anything to drag her into." He added quickly.

She had been trying to interrupt him but he had just rushed on, he couldn't let her speak, couldn't let her bring up their time together. He knew she'd look at him with that pained expression she was so good at giving him and he didn't want to deal with that. "That filthy little mud blood you call a friend had better keep her big mouth shut! I'm warning you, Luna! If she starts talking so help me I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Draco…" Luna tried again, her voice cracking.

"No, Luna! Let it go. Leave it be. It's in the past, let it alone. Stop following me around! Stop staring at me all the time! Your driving me crazy!" He yelled angrily his face beginning to flush red. "Leave me alone you Loony, insane, crazy idiot!"

Turning quickly he pulled the door open trying desperately to get away from those blue eyes that were now huge and round, seeming to fill the pale, sickly looking face that stared open mouthed at him.

Luna's strained voice came at him again. "Please, just for a minute, please wait, Draco. I really need to tell you something."

He could hear the tremor of anxiety in her voice, he had seen her nerves showing, the way her hands alternately clung to each other and picked at the hem of her skirt. She was sat bolt up right like a statue staring at him. All dreaminess was gone from her; now she seemed petrified of him and it annoyed him slightly. After all he was the one who had been suffering stuck in the common room just to avoid her, she was the one who had been causing him all the stress.

Draco sighed heavily. "I don't think I want to hear it. What's the point in telling me something that I'm not going to say back? Just leave it."

He had figured it out ages ago. She had feelings for him and now she wanted to tell him. She thought that everything between them had meant more than it actually did. Normally it wouldn't bother him to shatter her world into tiny fragments, but she looked so ill and lost that he didn't feel right about doing it. After all, it was partly his fault for being him wasn't it?

Grudgingly he admitted it was in fact all his fault, he had known what she was thinking and he had let her think it.

Once again he reached for the door turning his back on her.

"Draco, you don't understand…."

He rolled his eyes but didn't look at her when he replied. "Yes I do. You're an idiot! You read too much into things! I have stuff to do." He knew that comment was unfair and he had been the one to steer her thinking down a certain track to make life easier for him at the time; but now she was irritating him! Now he needed to get rid of her and he didn't care how he did it.

Luna bit her lip. He was walking away, he was walking out. She couldn't let him leave, not yet. But he wasn't giving her the opportunity to say anything, he was arguing and shouting at her too much to let her get a word in.

She had wondered about the best way to tell him. She and Hermione had gone over and over it, she had a speech all worked out in her head with all the right words, but he wasn't giving her a chance to speak.

Luna had to throw the speech aside if she was going to tell him before he could get fully out of the door and disappear.

"I'm having a baby, Draco."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her. Heard every syllable she uttered. He froze on the threshold of the door his hand gripping tightly to the door handle, her words pounding around inside his head. He could barely breathe, this wasn't happening to him! She couldn't mean it, not really it had to be some kind of joke! Didn't it?

Somewhere deep inside him he knew she was telling the truth. It explained a lot of the weird things she had been doing lately, and he had heard about her vomiting all over McGonagall.

Luna sat where she was not moving, hardly daring to breathe, just waiting for him to say something; anything to take this terror from her heart and still the crazy swirling of her stomach.

He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Draco saw the distraught look on her face, the hope in her eyes that he would make it all better. He couldn't make it better could he? What did she expect him to do about it?

Throwing her the dirtiest look he could muster he stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco closed his eyes tightly; he hadn't been quick enough to drown out the muffled sob that escaped her throat.


	11. Lucius Lay's Down The Law

Chapter 11

Lucius Lay's Down The Law

Draco had stormed down to the other end of the corridor, rounded the corner and was now stood there silently pressing his hands against the wall his head bowed; breathing deeply trying to calm his shattered nerves.

What the hell was he going to do?

He wished he could rid his mind of the distraught look on her face and stop her sob echoing around his head. He'd had to leave, he couldn't stand there and listen to her after she had dumped this on him! What did she expect him to do about it?

He ran his hands through his hair in agitation. For the first time in his life he felt totally lost. He had no idea where to even start to accept this situation.

His thoughts swirled madly, who knew? Did the teachers know? Did Granger know? Did that mean that Potter knew? Was everyone talking about it before he even knew? He dismissed that thought straight away, Pansy would have told him if those rumours were circulating.

Except, they weren't rumours were they? It was all true, it was all happening, it was all real!

No, it couldn't be real. This was a dream. It had definite nightmare written all over it. If he strained to hear really carefully perhaps he would be able to pick up Goyle's snoring in his subconscious.

Draco felt sick, he knew he wasn't going to hear Goyle's snoring. He knew this was real. What was he going to do? This wasn't something you could hide away. If the teachers didn't know now they would soon enough. He could be expelled! Asked to leave. Would Luna be expelled?

Luna! He'd be stuck with the weirdo for life. She'd always be around somewhere in the background like a hazy dream. Just sort of shimmering there waiting for him to do something like she was now.

He had seen it in her eyes, she had wanted him to do something to help her; o take the problem away from her. But there was nothing he could do.

A feeling of dread washed over him. This couldn't be hidden from his father! He had to tell his father before someone else did! He would go mad! He'd kill him! He couldn't tell his father he wouldn't live much longer after the explanation.

The solution was apparently very simple. He would tell his father. Lucius would then cheerfully kill him, Draco would be dead! He wouldn't have to deal with the situation at all if he were dead! Yes, that was a good plan, he could let his father kill him, then his father would have to handle everything.

He wondered vaguely how much it would hurt if he banged his head into the wall to knock some sense into himself. Why was he thinking about total nonsense? He didn't have the energy to deal with this. There was only one thing for it, he couldn't handle it alone; he needed someone to tell him what to do, someone to take over and unburden his shoulders.

He had better do it now, when he still wasn't thinking clearly, if he left it too long he would lose his nerve.

Pulling open the door to Professor Filtwick's room he crossed to the desk; picking up a quill and spare piece of parchment he scrawled a hasty note to his father. He didn't include too many details, mainly because he didn't have any details to tell him, he hadn't hung around long enough. But never mind, that couldn't be helped right now. Besides, he knew enough to rile his father and have him sort out the mess he had gotten himself into.

True, Lucuis would rant at him for a long time, and he would dream up a great punishment for this. But he was his father and he had never failed to bail him out of trouble before. Now would be no exception. Draco had complete faith in his father to rectify the situation for him. He practically ran all the way to the owlery.

* * *

Luna sat sobbing brokenly in the empty classroom, the sound of Draco banging the door after him vibrated through her head and heart. She hadn't expected that reaction from him. She had thought he would be strong for her and help her out. Obviously she had been wrong.

She shivered slightly as his face popped into her mind, the look he had given her making her tears run quicker and harder. There was a deep ache in her chest that spoke of the hundreds of tears she had left to cry but didn't have the energy to shed.

Luna felt adrift in a sea of overwhelming emotions that crashed over her heart and through her mind taking over all sense and reason.

She felt bewildered. After trying to work things through slowly by herself everything was now happening so fast . She had told him, he had walked away. She had needed him, he had abandoned her.

The look he had given her and momentarily frozen her, a look that told her she was nothing. Nothing at all and nothing to him. That it was her who had made the mistake of thinking that he cared when he didn't.

Hugging herself tightly she stared at the door. Even now she was sitting and waiting expectantly for him, still clinging to the hope that Hermione had been right and he would do what was right.

Even now she still had faith in the fact that Draco Malfoy was a decent person.

Time ticked slowly by, dragging Luna from one miserable minute to the next her eyes still locked on the door; patiently waiting.

Draco didn't come back.

Shakily Luna wiped her tear stained cheeks taking deep calming breaths, unsteadily she stood and staggered towards the door. There was only one thing she could think about, she had to go and see McGonagall, she couldn't handle all these feelings that spun through her system.

She couldn't hang around here and see Draco day in and day out, laughing and smiling with some other girl. She couldn't stand by and see him happy when she was dying inside. She had to get away, get away from him and everyone else in the school.  
Her secret wasn't something that could be kept hidden for a long period of time and her fellow students would want an explanation as to what had been going on. So far the teachers had left her be except for McGonagall who had been doing her utmost best to drag Luna into her office for a woman to woman chat; something that Luna could definitely do without right now.

She knew McGonagall would try to press her for information on the identity of the baby's father and she was determined not to say a word. She couldn't have said anything without first telling Draco; and now she couldn't bear the humiliation of his total rejection of her.

The best thing for her she decided, as she stumbled up the corridor to McGonagall's study; was to demand to leave Hogwarts. She wouldn't tell the teachers anything, she would keep all information to herself, but she would request to leave immediately. They couldn't possibly keep her here if she wanted to go. And Luna did want to go. She wanted to go home, to get away from Hogwarts, from all the gossip and curious eyes; and most of all she wanted to get away from Draco.

She couldn't handle being around him now, not when she knew he hated her, when he thought of her as nothing except the loony girl who was trying to ruin his life. It would be best for him if she left as well. That way he wouldn't have to deal with any embarrassing questions and he wouldn't have to see her; and of course, she wouldn't have to see him.

As she knocked on Professor McGonagall's study door she knew she had never been in so much emotional pain in her life and she never would be again. What she was planning was best for Draco. Luna still loved him enough to want to make his life easier for him.

"Come in." McGonagall's firm voice floated through the door.

"May I speak with you, Professor?" Luna asked quietly, sticking her head around the door.

* * *

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office managing to hide his total surprise as Lucius Malfoy paced the floor in front of his desk ranting and raving at him. Narcissa Malfoy sat stiffly in the chair to the right her back not touching the back of the chair, her long legs elegantly crossed and her hands overlapping quietly in her lap. Her demeanour suggested total competence and control; her eyes told a different story. She watched her husband warily, expectantly; waiting for his next move so she could take her cue from him.

In the chair to the left sat Draco Malfoy, a sullen expression on his face, his body slouched and his feet crossed at the ankles. He too was waiting for his father's next move.

Lucius had exploded as soon as he had read the note from his son. He had demanded that Narcissa get ready, they were going straight to Hogwarts to see that idiot Dumbledore and sort out the mess that Draco had gotten himself into.

He had been less than thrilled when Narcissa had realised which girl Draco had been referring to in his note. His son, a Malfoy, with the daughter of the fool who ran The Quibbler! It was insufferable!

But yet, to Lucius' mind there was only one option available to them and he was here at Hogwarts to ensure that he got what he wanted. Only he had arrived a little to late. He had been informed by Dumbledore that Luna had already left the school, she had gone early this morning in hysterical floods of tears.

Lucius had spotted the guilty look on his son's face as soon as he had heard that Luna had left. He wondered how it was possible for his son to be such a prat! Draco hadn't been able to elaborate much on his note and now Lucius knew why. He had walked away before the girl had time to tell him much else other than the fact that she was pregnant. His son had tried to walk away from his responsibilities believing that he would sort it all out for him, and now she had walked away.

Finally he turned to Dumbledore who was surveying him serenely. "You're just going to have to get her back here then aren't you."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore raised his bushy eyebrows slightly.

Draco glanced up suspiciously, why did his father want Luna back? He shot a look at his mother and his suspicions increased when he saw the tight look on her face, she obviously knew what his father's next move was going to be.

"You heard me. I want her back here! Now! There's only one road to go down now and she has to be back here to carry things out." Lucius snapped, tapping his cane erratically on the floor.

"And what road is that then, Lucius?" Although Dumbledore had a horrible feeling he knew where Lucius was going.

"She has to come back here so that arrangements can be made for the baby and the wedding."

Draco almost choked on nothing. Had he just heard correctly? "WHAT?" He yelled madly, his eyes wide and wild looking stared stupidly at his father.

"You heard me, Draco. You're a pureblood, a Malfoy, you have a responsibility. This child cannot be born out of wedlock, it's intolerable. We purebloods have a high place in society and we must act in accordance with it's rules and expectations. As a Malfoy you have a status to maintain and no pureblood child is born to unmarried couples." Lucius explained to his son his voice straining to be calm.

It was far from an ideal situation but the solution was thankfully not all that bad. At least the girl was a pureblood even if her family didn't have what he termed a decent place in society; the association and link with the Malfoy's would rectify that.

"But, but it was a mistake! I… we, had both been drinking! We can't do that! She's loony!" Draco stammered, still unsure if he was hearing correctly.

He hadn't mentioned his latest liaison with Luna and now he was glad that he hadn't. If his father was trying to force a wedding on him over one night he could imagine how quickly he would try to move things along if he thought there was more to it.

Lucius glared at his son. "You will not befoul the Malfoy name just because you're out of your horny little adolescent mind! You think you're man enough to do the deed, then you're man enough to face the consequences of your actions. This is one time you will face the music Draco, I will not bail you out of this, you will do what is expected of you and make things right!"

"And you think forcing two children to get married will make things right?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"This is not your concern, Dumbledore, this is about my family."

"Suppose Luna doesn't want to marry Draco? She is not of age yet, Mr Lovegood would have to sign for her to get married. He adores his daughter, if she refuses then there's not a lot you can do about it."

Lucius felt his anger coming back, he had thought of that of course but he had dismissed it almost at once. His son was a Malfoy, the most important pureblood family in the community, who wouldn't want to be part of the Malfoy family?

But just in case, he had his secret weapon. He hadn't got up the social ladder without being a little sneaky and devious. This Luna was an only child, her mother had died when she was nine years old, just her and her father now. This was a very big decision for her to make, she would need maternal guidance wouldn't she? He would send in his secret weapon for that; Narcissa. She was a mother, she was a woman and she knew the value of the Malfoy name. She would be the one to convince the girl to marry Draco.

"She'll marry him. Either you get her back here or I'll go to her home. Don't you think here would be better? Neutral ground and all." Lucuis smirked.

Dumbledore nodded his consent, he figured it would be better if Mr Lovegood was here at Hogwarts, that way Malfoy couldn't bully him into something that Luna didn't want. Although, if for some reason Luna did want to marry Draco, Mr Lovegood would allow it because he loved his daughter.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what the outcome of the meeting would be. He would never have paired Draco and Luna together in the first place; and Luna had been frantic when she had left Hogwarts, which was the reason that he had agreed to her immediate departure. Madam Pomfrey had told him it was for the best, she couldn't be in this panic stricken state in her condition.

"I'll owl Mr Lovegood straight away. " Dumbledore said, reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill.

Draco's mind was reeling. His father had just told him he had to marry Luna Lovegood! Loony Lovegood! Did he not fully realise what that would mean for him? He would be stuck with her forever, she'd been his wife, mother of his child! This couldn't be happening to him! How was he going to manage living with those eyes for the rest of his life? Living with the dreamy girl with her head in the clouds constantly was going to be unbearable!

He refused to admit it was his own fault or even Luna's fault, but instead found a slight relief in blaming his father for making a bad situation worse. He hadn't thought about the Malfoy's place in society and the pureblood obligations when he had owled his father; all he had thought about was his father bailing him out of trouble. Instead it looked like his father was pushing him further into the quicksand that was fast becoming his life.

Draco knew now that his fate had been sealed as soon as his father had opened his note. Lucius Malfoy always got what he wanted and he wanted his son to face up to his responsibilities and withhold the Malfoy family honour. If that's what his father wanted, then that's what Draco would have to do; whether he or Luna liked it or not.

She wouldn't put up much of a fight to marry him. He was sure of that, he was Draco Malfoy wasn't he? Any other girl would give anything to be in Luna's position. Even now his ego wouldn't permit the thought that Luna wouldn't want him for life.

Narcissa sat in the comfy arm chair in McGonagall's office waiting for Luna's arrival. Mr Lovegood had owled back to say that they would both be arriving shortly and Narcissa had taken the lead as the only woman in the room to talk to Luna. It was after all nothing whatsoever to do with McGonagall was it? The child was a Malfoy, Narcissa's grandchild, she had the right to speak to Luna first while Mr Lovegood could talk to Lucius and Draco.

There had been nothing for Dumbledore to do but agree to her wishes.

She looked up anxiously when the door opened, the girl who walked through it took her by surprise. She hadn't expected her. She was small and rather delicately built, blue eyes on the slightly large side and mid-length dirty blonde hair. But it was the eyes that captured Narcissa, the hazy, dreamy quality to them that spoke of a hidden depth of thoughts and feelings no-one knew about. She wasn't beautiful, not by a long shot, but she was pretty and fresh and had a faraway and wistful disposition which at this moment was intercepted with jumping nerves.

Recovering from her sudden surprise she cleared her throat delicately and indicated the chair opposite her. "I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother. Won't you sit down?"

Luna sidled over to the chair and perched herself on the edge of it watching Narcissa nervously. She was a striking woman, her face pale like Draco's, flawless and smooth. Her blonde hair was pulled up on top of her head showing off her diamond earrings and long graceful neck. Her hair style gave her face an open, honest look; but she still intimidated Luna.

"Luna Lovegood I presume?"

Luna nodded picking at her skirt her eyes never leaving Narcissa's face.

"And your having Draco's child?" Narcissa questioned. It was best to ease her in, she looked like she was ready to bolt if she was asked a difficult question.

"Yes." Luna said, barely above a whisper.

"How are you feeling? I didn't suffer to much with sickness when I was having Draco, but I couldn't stop eating." She smiled encouragingly at Luna.

Luna grasped hold of the safe topic and told Narcissa about her sickness and the incident with McGonagall which had Narcissa laughing hysterically. "I would have liked to have seen that. Look, Luna, I suppose I shouldn't really be here talking to you about this, but I am a mother; Draco's my baby and I love him very much and I hate the idea of anyone causing him any pain. That's why I'm here you see. Draco wants to marry you." The lie slipped smoothly from Narcissa and she watched Luna's reaction carefully.

Luna felt her heart flip over. She had been wrong! All this time she had been wrong! Draco did care!

Narcissa shifted slightly in her seat, she had seen the excitement in Luna's eyes. The girl wouldn't need any persuading to marry Draco, she was already in love with him. But marriage was for life after all, especially if you were a pureblood. She had loved Lucius when she had married him but it had taken a long time for him to turn his lust for her into love.

She had suffered through it however, waiting for the day he would look at her and she would see love in his eyes. That day had been the happiest of her life; but it had been a little tainted due to the fact she had just told him she was pregnant, that she was going to provide him with the heir he so longed for. But giving Lucius what he had wanted had got her what she had wanted; the heart of Lucius Malfoy. Next to Draco it was her most precious and prized possession.

Narcissa knew Luna had to marry Draco that was just the way it was. But she could save her that extra bit of heart ache by not letting her walk into it with a hope that would be dashed. Draco was too much like his father. Although she had a feeling if Draco could love anyone other than himself it would be this girl who would drag it out of him, kicking and screaming no doubt. Luna Lovegood was likeable, Narcissa could feel it.

"Maybe I should explain things fully to you. Draco is a Malfoy, a pureblood, it is unthinkable for his child to be born out of marriage. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She saw the disappointment in Luna as clear as day. Luna nodded despondently.

"Luna, I loved Lucius when I married him but I had to wait a long time for him to love me. I am in no doubt that Draco will come around. He doesn't like being told what to do or being pushed into things. You have to give him time."

She sighed whistfully. "He was a sweet little boy, but Lucius is very forceful he instilled the rules of society into Draco at a young age. Draco knows what it expected of him and is willing to act accordingly. The question is, are you willing to do what is best for your baby?"

Luna studied the woman before her, she was still intimidating but she also sensed an ally. Narcissa could have lied to her and made out that Draco loved her but she hadn't; she had told her how things stood and Luna appreciated that. Although she didn't quite like the idea of marriage being discussed as a business deal.

Her parents had been in love when they had married and she had always thought it would be the same for her. But perhaps everyone didn't have that? Narcissa certainly hadn't.

"I don't understand what you mean by the best thing for my baby. Surely the best thing is for the baby to be brought up with love?" Luna pointed out reasonably.

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "We will all love the baby, Luna. But it's important that the child has a family, a mother and a father. The child is a Malfoy and as such should be raised as one ready and able to take their place in pureblood society when the time comes. Society has rules and regulations that span back for hundreds of years, they are not to be ignored on a whim. Besides, there are all the advantages for you as well. You will be Mrs Draco Malfoy, everything you desire that money can buy will be your's. You will have respect and a set place and status in society which will in turn benefit your father." Narissca played her trump card, she had a feeling that money meant little to Luna Lovegood; but her father was a different matter.

"How will my being married help my father?" Luna asked frowning.

Narcissa smiled softly, she had her. Luna would marry Draco. "Well, I think we both know that The Quibbler is less than a respectable magazine. However, the link with the Malfoy's will up your fathers status and therefore the status and respectability of the magazine. Which in turn means large donations from various important wizarding families; which will of course allow your father to expand the magazine, or do whatever it is he would like to do."

Luna's eyes lit up at the prospect of helping her father. Perhaps with the Malfoy's on board everyone would stop criticizing her father and see The Quibbler for the informative magazine that it really was!

Plus, she would be with Draco. Perhaps he would be like his father also, maybe Narcissa was right and it would take time for Draco to come around. Maybe he would love her eventually. Her love for Draco was strong, and her faith in him as a person was strong as well. She still believed deep down that he cared about her, that he was just as scared as she was; and once they were together everything would sort itself out.

"I'll be happy to marry Draco." She told Narcissa.

Narcissa knew she would be, and was happy she could revert back to her husband with good news. She also had no doubt that Luna would be good for Draco, she wasn't the stiff, snotty pureblood she had expected her to be; but a warm, loving and caring girl who happened to be silly enough to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

But Narcissa was a truthful woman, at least to herself, and she hoped life with her son wouldn't be too hard for Luna. She hoped that he wouldn't crush the hope out of her the way her husband had crushed her hope.

She had been like Luna once, young and in love, just not as dreamy.

The heavy silence in Dumbledore's office was almost more that Draco could bear. He had sat and listened to his father and Luna's arguing, but they had finally agreed to wait on Luna's decision. Draco was nervous now, he didn't want to marry Luna; the idea was insufferable, he was livid about it but kept it well hidden. However, he didn't much like the idea of Luna refusing him either. That would be mortifying!

He hadn't done himself any favours treating her the way he had this morning; but he hadn't thought things through properly then had he?

Where was his mother? Why was she taking so long? Luna seriously couldn't be putting up a fight could she?

Just then the office door opened. Dumbledore who had been quietly surveying the room with his fingertips pressed tightly together, looked over his half moon spectacles at the door.

Narcissa entered, she could feel the tension straight away. Typical men, she'd bet anything they had been yelling and arguing amongst themselves.

"Well?" Lucius practically yelled at her.

"We thought Christmas would be a nice date. Luna won't be too big by then, just have a fuller figure so she'll still look nice in her dress." Narcissa told them, smiling easily.

Dumbledore was shocked, he wondered what exactly Narcissa had said to sway Luna to her way of thinking.

Mr Lovegood had a defeated look to him, he hadn't expected Luna to agree to it. But, if that was what she wanted he was happy to go along with her. He would have a good talk to her first of course, just to make sure she was really comfortable with the idea. "I'm going to talk to Luna. Mr Malfoy, I don't want you to be under any illusions, I have absolutely no regard for you. But I'm sure you have more than enough for yourself to go around." With that he walked quickly from the room.

Lucius could ignore the comment, he was satisfied; the Malfoy name would be untarnished. He knew he could always rely on Narcissa to help him out.

Draco was feeling a mixture of emotions, relief that Luna hadn't refused to marry him, the humiliation and his fathers wrath would be too much to handle. He was livid that he would now be stuck with her for life all because of one mistake! She would forever be there, his wife! Loony Luna Lovegood would be his wife! He groaned inwardly, what would everyone say?

How the hell was he supposed to survive life with her?


	12. Living Quarters

Chapter 12

Living Quarters

After delivering the news Narcissa had stayed in Dumbledore's office long enough to hear all the arrangements, before heading back to McGonagall's room to inform Luna and Mr Lovegood of what was to happen and to make sure they agreed with it.

Lucius had insisted upon separate living quarters for Luna and Draco away from the other students to enable them to get used to each other. Draco had of course been putting up a fight the whole way; but he had lost. Lucius was in full throttle now, giving orders and throwing his authority around as though he were headmaster and not Dumbledore.

Dumbledore suffered through it quietly. He happened to agree with Malfoy to a certain extent. Draco's attitude needed to be changed; and that could only be achieved if he was around Luna all the time, getting to know her and getting used to her. There was also the chance of course, that Luna could see Draco for what he really was and back out of the whole thing.

Dumbledore agreed to Malfoy's demands for Luna's sake. She deserved every chance she could get to back away and change her mind.

Draco was storming down the corridor to where he was told he would now be living. He had to live with Luna! His life had taken on a nightmare quality that was deepening with every passing minute. Before leaving his father had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to let him down and that the engagement announcement would be in The Daily Prophet tomorrow.

That meant that Draco had less than twenty four hours until everyone in school knew he was bound to Luna Lovegood forever! What would they say? He was worried about it.

His mother had painted a good picture of Luna to his father leaving out the butterbeer cork necklace and the radish earrings. But instead told him all about the sweet, caring girl that she was, and Draco admitted that she hadn't exaggerated or lied to him at all; everything she had said was true.

But she had insisted that Lucius not meet Luna today, she had more than enough to contend with and she really wasn't well, a girl liked to look her best when she met her in-laws. Lucius had agreed reluctantly, he wanted to see the girl and make his own decisions about her.

Narcissa had hissed at Draco that Luna "was definitely not ready to meet him". Draco had a feeling that Luna would never be ready to meet Lucius Malfoy. She had also told Draco to be nice to Luna and look after her, she wasn't very well.

That was just was Draco needed as well, a vomiting Loony Lovegood. That was worse than a regular Luna. But, his life was all decided for him. He knew what he had to do and do it he would. He hoped Luna didn't think that things had changed between them, everything was still the way it had been except now they were engaged. He made a face at the thought. His father had told him he was sending a ring through to him for tomorrow morning; he was instructed that Luna had to be wearing it by the time The Daily Prophet came out.

He wondered if his father would continue to run his life after he was married. He had the feeling that he would.

Lucius had requested time alone with his son and informed him of what he termed his "marital duties". How he and Luna conducted their time together in the privacy of their own marriage was not his concern; but in public Draco would be the perfect husband, he would never neglect Luna or humiliate her. Affairs were not heard of in pureblood society, divorce or separation of any kind was not an option, especially to his family. Draco would be faithful to Luna and treat her with the respect she deserved as his wife. "Imagine how humiliated you would be if it was the other way around. If your wife was with another man. You don't do it, Draco; not ever. If you do you have me to answer to!"

Draco had agreed. He had agreed to everything. Although he found it difficult to think of treating Luna's opinions with respect, his father had no idea how loopy she actually was. He had flushed slightly at his fathers warnings of an affair. If Saturday morning was anything to go by he wouldn't need any other woman. He had refrained from commenting allowed.

Now he was stood outside a painting of a woman in a long, flowing white dress her black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders as she leant on the balcony and gazed dreamily into the distance. She reminded him of Luna except for the black hair. He stared at the woman for a long time; behind her was Luna, she was in their new living quarters that she had just been decorating with Narcissa.

He felt weird, awkward. He didn't want to go in there, but all his things were there and he would need them for class. He was supposed to be in charms right now, but the teachers all knew what was going on and both he had Luna were excused from lessons for the rest of the day to sort themselves out.

Draco thought he might not stay around Luna; but go to his lessons instead and try to enjoy his last day of normality before everyone found out.

Taking deep breaths he glared defiantly at the woman in the painting and spoke the password. "Huffldrups." He rolled his eyes, it had been Luna's choice, it was some sort of creature in The Quibbler; but he had refused to ask what the hell it was.

The woman smiled serenely and moved aside for him to enter. The room he walked into surprised him. It was normal. Decorated in green and silver Slytherin colours, deep green floors and curtains, silver walls and leather chairs. A large portrait sat above the fireplace, it was him in his Hogwarts uniform painted this year before he came back to school, his mother liked one done every year.

If only he had known then what he knew now. He'd never have come back but run away to some far distant land somewhere.

Where was she anyway? He had been expecting her to be hanging around waiting for him. He wouldn't call out to her, his pride wouldn't permit it. Although his father had told him that he should know exactly where his wife was at all times of the day. He fobbed himself off with the excuse that she wasn't his wife yet.

Yet.

The word echoed through him and he groaned. Christmas his mother had said. He was getting a wife for Christmas. How fun! He grimaced.

Draco heard her before he saw her, she was moving on the stairs to his right her heels clicking on the stone floor. He turned to watch her come into the room. She paused when she saw him, her eyes took on a frightened look and she began chewing on her bottom lip her nerves showing again as she watched him, waiting for him to do something.

He wasn't sure what he needed to do. He was at a loss of anything to say to her. He just stood there staring at her like an idiot. He cleared his throat but still no words came.

Finally she spoke. "Do you mind the portrait being there?"

"No." He replied shortly, glancing up at it.

"Good. Your mother insisted that I have it and I preferred it there rather than by the window. But if you want me to move it then I will."

"It's fine where it is." The shaking of her voice made him feel slightly better, at least she couldn't control her nerves when she spoke; he wouldn't feel so bad if his voice came out all shaky now. Plus he liked her asking for his permission for things, he had a feeling his mother had something to do with it, she always asked his father for permission for everything.

"If there's something you don't like about the way I've decorated I'll change it." She told him quickly when she spotted the way he scrutinized the room.

Feeling slightly more in control he stalked across to one of the arm chairs and plonked himself down in it. "Everything's fine." He hid his smirk at the look of relief on her face. Perhaps this being married business wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought if she was going to look to him for instructions on everything she did.

"Did you want something, Draco?" She asked him tentatively.

He glanced up in surprise. "No. Should I want something?"

"I don't know. You might want something."

"No I don't." He said, turning his attention to the window.

Luna moved slowly to the sofa and sat herself down her eyes never leaving him.

As usual he knew she was watching him. He sighed heavily, it was going to be one hell of a long life if she kept this up.

"What?" He demanded, when she continued to watch him but not speak.

"I was wondering, will you be going to your classes today or will you stay here?" She managed to stop herself adding "with me" on the end of her sentence.

Draco considered for a moment. He had been planning on going and if she was going to irritate him this way he would definitely go. But he had the feeling that he should stay where he was, his father would expect it and Dumbledore would know if he went to class. He really didn't want to explain himself to Dumbledore.

"I'll probably stay here." He conceded at last.

Luna nodded slowly. "Do you want me to stay, Draco?"

He frowned at her, why was she looking at him as though he was about to do something dreadful to her? "If you like." He refused to ask her to stay, he wasn't sure if he wanted her there or not. "Stop looking at me like that!" He snapped at her.

"Sorry." She averted her eyes to the empty fireplace.

They sat in silence for a long time, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Luna was busy going over everything she had discussed with Narcissa. She had told Luna how being a pureblood wife in high society was a totally different state of affairs than being a regular wife to a regular wizard. She had given Luna lots of advice on how to please Draco as a wife, she should be obedient, she should always ask his permission for anything and always ask his opinion even if she didn't want it. Pretending to be guided by his thoughts, opinions and feelings would make Draco happy, and if he was happy life would be good for her and she wouldn't have any problems.

Draco was wondering why he was so nervous. She wasn't being particularly weird at the moment but sitting quietly waiting for him to say or do something. She had attempted conversation with him but he was still annoyed at his fathers demands and didn't feel like talking to her. Besides, as soon as he entered into conversation with her it wouldn't be too long before she started spouting her usual nonsense.

"Draco, do you mind if I do my divination homework?" She asked him after a while.

"No. Why would I mind?"

"You just might have wanted to do something." She said simply.

Draco smirked. "In the middle of the day? We'd usually be in class, there's no point in starting something you can't continue is there?" He was satisfied with the shocked look on her face and the red blush creeping into her cheeks; she averted her eyes in embarrassment and quickly stood moving towards the stairs.

He let his head fall back to rest on the back of the chair staring up at the ceiling. He felt as though he had been knocked off course in his life. He was out of his comfort zone, a place he hadn't ever been before. He was always in control and in charge of the situation; but for some reason he couldn't think of anything to do.

Letting his mind wander he tried to picture his life with Luna but found it extremely difficult. How could you picture years ahead with someone when you never knew what they were going to do the next minute? Perhaps she'd change once she had been introduced into proper society, once she was taken away from all the mud bloods and blood traitors, maybe then she'd be normal?

He figured that Luna always had her head in the clouds because she didn't really have anything stable to concentrate on. Her mother was dead and her father was a joke. What did he know about the upper classes? Nothing. He, Draco would teach Luna how to be a Malfoy; how to act around civilized people. Maybe with a husband and child to focus her attention on she would develop into a traditional pureblood wife.  
Draco clung to that hope, he needed something to cling to in this stormy sea of fear and emotions he was drowning in.

She was back, he didn't need to hear the scratching of her quill to know that, she was watching him again. Whenever the scratching stopped he felt her eyes on him. How the hell was he supposed to live with her? He would have to pretend to be interested in The Quibbler, he would have to smile and nod when she spoke as though she made some sort of sense.

His head fell forward so his chin rested on his chest, he surveyed her closely. She was curled in the corner of the sofa her books propped on her knees; she was searching her text book for something her forehead creased in concentration, idly sucking on the end of her quill.

Draco shuddered, how had he forgotten that not all aspects of life with Luna would be dull?

Standing quickly he crossed to the stairs taking them two at a time in an effort to get away from her and her absent, innocent actions. He wandered down the small hallway pushing open a door on his left. He entered a large bathroom decorated in blue and white marble with a large round bath tub sunk in the middle of the floor. Again this room was quite normal, even the jumping dolphin on the window seemed to fit in with the room.

So far she hadn't thrown anything odd at him, but then again he had only been in her company for half an hour and she was nervous around him. Give her time and he'd be an authority on Huffledrups, whatever the hell they were.

Closing the door he moved on to the second one on his right. He frowned, there were only two doors, where was he supposed to sleep? Pushing the door open he stood and stared in the doorway. What the bloody hell was that thing?

The thing, was a large peach coloured swan, it's neck gracefully arching towards the ceiling, it's wings tucked securely around it's body and it's tail fanning up elegantly. On closer inspection Draco realised that the tail was a headboard and the body was in fact the bed, it was a swan bed- no, it was a double swan bed. He stared incredulously at the monstrosity that took up half the room.

He blinked a few times as though expecting it to disappear. This had Luna written all over it, here was the craziness he had been looking for. Who the hell would want this eyesore in the middle of the bedroom?

Scowling he slammed the door and stormed back down the stairs. "Luna!" He bellowed angrily.

She stared at him over the back of the sofa her body stiff with apprehension. "Yes, Draco?" Her voice was quiet, her eyes wide.

He jabbed a finger through the air towards the stairs, "What the hell is that thing?"

"What thing?"

"That swan thing?" He retorted crossly.

"It's our…. I mean, it's a swan bed." She replied timidly, tucking her hair behind her ear with trembling fingers. She didn't like the look of Draco when he was mad.

"Luna, it's hideous!"

She gave him that pained look she had been wearing a lot of lately when he had walked passed her or looked through her. Unshed tears swam in her eyes, she didn't like Draco when he yelled; he scared her when he got angry.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" He snapped irritably. She made him feel guilty when she gave him that look, made him feel as though he was being unappreciative of her efforts to be nice to him.

Dragging his hand through his hair he glared ferociously at her. He was supposed to be being nice to her, his father had ordered him not to irritate Luna. He was to give in to her and give her anything she asked for until all the paperwork was signed sealed and delivered. Lucius didn't want anything to go wrong and have Luna trying to back out of the wedding.

His mother had warned him to be pleasant and agreeable. Luna was suffering apparently; she needed looking after, needed him to support her. Now that he looked at her he could see his mother hadn't been exaggerating. She looked poorly, the blossom of her cheeks had gone and her eyes looked heavy, her shoulders were slumped and she gave off the impression that she hadn't slept properly for days.

He felt that prickle of guilt again, her lack of sleep was all his fault he knew that. If it wasn't down to the baby it would be the upset she had been suffering through over his recent treatment of her.

"I thought it was nice. I'll have it changed if you really want me to." She offered quietly.

"Never mind, just forget about it." He returned to his seat, glowering viciously at the fireplace.

Surely it couldn't be too long until the end of the day? Draco desperately wished the day to be over. Tomorrow would be hideous he knew that, all the looks, all the questions. But he would worry about that tomorrow.

*

The shadows of the evening lengthened across the wall of the bedroom; the blue sky turning to the silvery shade of early night. The blackness of deep night would come later, when the stars shone brighter and the moon glowed gently; when she would by lying in bed with Draco. Luna shivered at the thought, she had been to bed with Draco before; but she hadn't thought she would be going to bed with him every night for the rest of her life. This was a whole new ball game and Luna was terrified.

She was sat at her vanity table brushing out her hair worrying about the following morning. She had wanted to go and see Hermione and Ginny to tell them what was happening. They would be worried when Cho told them that all her things were gone from the dormitory and she hadn't been seen all day; but Draco had refused to allow her to go.

Massaging night cream on to her face she wondered what the general reaction would be to the announcement. It might not be a huge surprise to Hermione, she already knew most of what was happening; but Ginny would be annoyed that she hadn't told her.

Frowning she shrugged off her dressing gown and slid into bed shivering a little at the combined chill of the silk duvet and her silk nightdress. Gazing up at the ceiling she wondered what Draco would tell everyone, would he tell them about the baby? Would he tell people the marriage was arranged or would he palm them off with a nice little lie about actually wanting to be with her? She wondered if he would tell her what he wanted her to say to anyone who probed at her for answers.

Luna quickly turned onto her side when she heard him come into the room. She licked her lips apprehensively, her body stirred as she waited for him to get into bed. She wondered if he would touch her? If he would cuddle her the way he had on Saturday; stroking her back in that idle way he had as if he had all day to be with her.

Disappointment flowed through her when he made no effort to touch her at all, instead she felt him turn on his side and heard him blow out his candle. Luna bit her lip distractedly, what if she ended up touching him when she was asleep? He couldn't hold her responsible for that could he? Even knowing this was far from his ideal situation, she still felt a small fluttering of happiness and hope in her stomach that he was here with her and that things would change and they would be happy together.

"Good night, Draco." She whispered softly.

"Night." He muttered grudgingly.

Draco held firmly to the end of the duvet cover, his other hand tucked under his pillow in an effort to keep them from wandering over to her side of the bed. Just the sight of her in bed had roused him. He had to keep his control, he figured she would be less than pleased with him if he tried anything with her tonight. Although he had a sneaky feeling that she wouldn't refuse him if he did try.

He smirked at the thought. He had been so mad all day at the new life that stretched ahead of him that he had totally forgotten about the power he had over her. Perhaps life with Luna wouldn't be all bad after all.


	13. Have You Seen The Daily Prophet

Chapter 13

Have You Seen The Daily Prophet?

Early the following morning Narcissa's owl arrived complete with ring and letter. Draco had been surprised when he had scanned the letter, his mother harped on at him about Luna's choice of jewellery; she wanted him to get her to stop wearing them as soon as possible and had also included a new set of earrings and a necklace she wanted Luna to wear instead.

Now Draco understood what she had meant when she said that Luna wasn't ready to meet his father. She didn't mean emotionally she meant physically. Luna's appearance had to change before she was presented to Lucius; and of course it was he who had that delightful task.

As far as he was aware it had only been the one day in the Room of Requirement that Luna hadn't worn the ridiculous things. But he had complete faith in his powers of persuasion to convince her to change them for the emerald and diamond jewellery he held in his hands now. Slytherin colours; would she complain that they weren't Ravenclaw colours?

He'd soon find out.

What was she doing anyway? She'd been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes. Why was it that women spent most of their time in the bathroom? Leaving the bedroom he banged loudly on the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," came the weak reply from beyond the closed door.

Rolling his eyes he pushed the door half expecting it to be locked. It swung open revealing Luna sitting hunched over on the edge of the shower stall. She was paler than he had seen her so far; and her eyes looked to big for her face.

"What's the matter with you?" He didn't like how ill she looked, she looked ghastly and weak as though she was about to collapse on the floor.

"Sick," she croaked out, wishing he hadn't seen her looking so awful.

Draco crossed the room and squatted in front of her. "Do you want something?"

Luna shook her head, she didn't need anything. He was there showing concern and that was all she needed. She felt drained this morning, of all thoughts and energy, as though she would never feel strong enough to move ever again.

Absently he patted her knee shifting uncomfortably when he spotted the weak tears trickling down her cheeks. "Um… here, Luna. I ….um…. These are for you, a present." He took full advantage of her emotional state opening the box for her to see the jewellery his mother had sent.

She stared at him in disbelief. "For me?"

"From me." He replied softly. It wasn't a total lie was it? His mother may have sent them but it was he who was giving them. So technically, he told himself they were from him. Plus he knew they would mean more to her coming from him than anyone else.

Hesitantly she reached a hand out to touch the stones that glittered and winked at her. "Why?"

"Today isn't like any other day is it? I thought that perhaps you could wear them all the time from now on." He waited for her complaints, but they didn't come.

"No, today isn't like any other day. I love them. I'll always wear them." She promised.

"Good. I'll put the necklace on for you," He was in a hurry to get the butterbeer cork thing from round her neck.

The corks firmly held in his hand he did up the clasp and moved back to get a better look. She looked less loony already. The next thing he knew her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and he could feel the wetness from her tears against his skin.

Draco was momentarily stunned, this he had not been expecting. Automatically his arms encircled her body and he held her while she cried quietly into his neck. He frowned, he wasn't sure what was happening; who knew what was going on in her head.

Snivelling she released the strangle hold she had on him; bowing her head she tried to stop her emotions flying all over the place and examine the necklace.

"Why don't you use a mirror? You can put the earrings in then as well." He suggested, wanting to rid his sight of the radishes that swung from her ears. Diamonds and emeralds would look much better.

Luna wobbled when she stood gripping his shoulder to stop her knees from buckling beneath her.

Draco's hand shot out instinctively to support her back in case she fell. "Is this normal, Luna?"

"I think it depends on who you are. It affects women differently." Slowly she went to the mirror and began to exchange the earrings. "I wish I were like your mother, she was hardly sick at all, just ate all the time."

His eyebrows shot up at the statement. "How do you know that?"

"She told me." Luna replied, while she examined her new reflection happily. "I like your mother. Draco? What do you intend to tell people?" She asked quietly, watching him in the mirror.

"Tell people?"

"About all of this?"

"What do you mean? There's an announcement this morning in The Daily Prophet, I don't need to tell anyone anything." He reminded her.

"Yes I know that, I meant what will you tell them when they ask you why?" She turned to face him, her fingers running over her new necklace as she watched him closely.

Draco stared blankly at her. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't realised that everyone would ask why. All he had been concerned about was the comments they would make. He thought back, trying to remember if the announcement was going to include the baby as well; but he couldn't remember. Even if it didn't the secret couldn't be hidden for that much longer.

"We'll tell them the truth." He said finally, she deserved that much off him at least. He could give her that, let her tell everyone; after the way he had treated her he was lucky she was here at all.

Luna surveyed him thoughtfully. "When you say the truth, do you mean the whole truth?"

"What do you mean? The truth is the truth isn't it?" What was she trying to get at now? Why couldn't she just come out and say whatever it was she was thinking rather than dance around the subject and expect him to know what she was banging on about?

Luna signed gently, she hadn't really wanted to bring this up, she wasn't sure she actually wanted to hear him agree with what she was about to say. "Do we tell them that we have to get married because of the pureblood rules?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her of course that was what they said; when his fathers voice echoed in his head telling him that he was to be the perfect husband and not humiliate Luna in public. Draco was pretty sure that telling everyone he_had_ to marry her as apposed to actually _wanting_ to marry her would count as humiliation. He knew that was how he would feel if the situation were reversed.

"No we don't tell them that. We tell them that we want to be together. That way there's less questions asked and less embarrassing situations."

Luna felt the relief wash over her. She had been so sure he was going to agree with her. She couldn't help wondering if a small part of him actually felt that he did want to be with her; she liked to think that it did. He could be lovely and sweet if he wanted to be, he had proven it with the gorgeous gift he had given her.

She sighed inwardly, if only he could be that Draco more often than not.

"Ginny's going to be mad that I didn't tell her." She muttered, more to herself than to him as she dampened a cloth and pressed it to her throat and forehead to cool herself down.

"It's not her business is it? Little weasel." He added spitefully.

"She is my friend, Draco, and she's going to need me soon, once Hermione tells…." She stopped abruptly, biting her lower lip. She didn't want to tell him Hermione's secret feelings for Harry, she knew that he would enjoy having that to hold over Hermione's head.

Draco looked her suspiciously "Once Granger tells who, what?"

"Nothing. It's not important." Setting the cloth over the side of the sink she examined her reflection again. "I wish I didn't look so terrible. I feel really ill this morning,"

Draco glared ferociously at her, she was hiding something from him that she considered important. He figured that it probably wasn't important at all if Luna thought it was, but he didn't like the idea that she wouldn't tell him.

"Luna…" he began patiently, but she turned quickly and cut him off.

"Thank you, Draco. They're very pretty."

He couldn't argue with her when her eyes were looking at him in that way, full of happiness and a strong belief that the happiness she felt was real. He had given her the gift because he had been instructed to, but she didn't need to know that. And if he was totally honest with himself he didn't want her to stop looking at him as if he was the most important person in the world.

Instead of returning to the subject of Hermione he said "Are you nearly ready? I'm starving."

"Yes, I'll just put those away." She held out her hands for the butter beer corks and sailed passed him to the bedroom.

He rubbed his hand across his forehead, the ring! He hadn't given that to her yet and she needed to be wearing it before they got to the Hall. Following her into the bedroom he picked up the small box from the bed where he had left it. "This is for you as well."

"What is it?"

He tossed the box through the air to her. "The ring. Come on I'm dying for something to eat." Turning quickly he walked from the room.

Luna stared after him willing herself not to release the burning tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she had expected; but this wasn't it. She hadn't expected him to just throw it at her and walk off. He could have at least have pretended to be interested, he could have hung around long enough to see her face when she opened the box. And he had been so nice to her this morning. Draco Malfoy really was difficult to work out, just when she thought he was feeling one thing he did something that totally threw her.

The sight of the ring made her feel a little better, although it was a bit big for her taste. The ring was one thing, what it stood for was something else. It symbolised one thing to her and a completely different thing for Draco. Luna knew he didn't feel the same love she felt, that the ring gave her everything she wanted while it chained him to her when he wasn't ready for it.

Luna wouldn't allow herself to think that Draco would never be ready to marry her, she couldn't face the idea that she would love him so much when he felt nothing towards her. Besides, hadn't his own mother told her he would come around? Who knew Draco better than Narcissa?

Slipping the ring onto her finger she examined it carefully; smiling happily she decided that she liked what it stood for better than the way it looked on her finger. The diamond was quite big and her hands were very small, together they gave the impression of her hand being weighed down. But, Draco wanted her to wear it, so wear it she would.

Besides, she thought leaving the room her fingers touching the dangling diamonds in her ears; the other gift that he had given her was much better and meant much more to her than the ring ever would. He had given her the jewellery, a present from him.

To Luna that meant something.

He was stood leaning against the wall by the portrait hole impatiently waiting for her. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes." She followed him through the portrait hole an apprehensive feeling settling over her.

The last thing she wanted to do today was enter The Great Hall for breakfast. She didn't want to feel everyone's eyes on her, didn't want to feel that distinct feeling when you knew that everyone was whispering about you.

She shot a glance at Draco, his shoulders were squared and he held his chin at a defiant angle. That challenging vibe was pouring from him today; he was just waiting for someone to make a comment he didn't like so he could start a fight. Luna wondered if Draco might end up in detention by the end of the day.

"Draco, do you have to walk so fast?"

His legs were longer than hers and he was striding purposefully down the corridor in an effort to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. Closing his eyes briefly with annoyance he slowed his pace to give her time to catch him up. He couldn't very well demand that she move faster could he? Besides, he'd never seen her do anything other than wander along as though she were going for a stroll in the park rather than going to her lessons.

Descending the stairs slowly Draco could hear the loud voices carrying from the Hall, the Hall that would fast become his hell as soon as he entered it. He swallowed determinedly, there was no need for all this fuss was there? Who would dare criticise him? He could marry whom he wanted couldn't he?

He decided to ignore the little voice in his head reminding him that it wasn't his decision to marry Luna. Although he grudgingly admitted it was all his own fault, and he had made the decision to be with her and chase her round Hogwarts afterwards.

Luna could feel the fear running through her. She didn't want to face everyone, didn't want to see the looks they gave each other silently asking why Draco Malfoy had gone mad. But face it she would have to. She shot a look at Draco from the corner of her eye, at least he was here, at her side ready to face everyone with her.

Nervously she slipped her tiny hand into his, needing to feel the strength she knew was inside him; needing to hold on to him and know he was there to help her when she needed him.

Draco was startled to find her suddenly clinging on to him. He knew she was afraid, not of what everyone would say; but of the reaction from Granger and Weasley. She was friends with them and although Granger knew part of what was happening she didn't know everything did she? He could just image the horror on her face when Luna told her. Potter and his band of blood traitors would try to talk her our of it, they would accuse him and his family of all sorts.

But they wouldn't be able to say anything to sway Luna away from him, of that much he was certain. He held too much power over her, a power that she gave him because of how she felt towards him. No matter what they said he would be able to convince Luna of anything.

In a small bid to reassure himself more than her he squeezed her hand firmly, half dragging her to the doorway where he paused to scan the room.

He felt her pressing against his side in an attempt to hide from what she knew was coming. But nothing came. Draco frowned, no-one was looking at them; or even looking for them, but he knew a lot of students had a subscription to The Daily Prophet. Evidently they hadn't come to the announcement section yet.

He gave Luna a gentle shove away from him in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. "Go and eat something. I'll see you later."

"But…" She trailed off, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. What could she say? She couldn't expect him to stick to her side all day could she? "Alright." Absently she wandered off towards the bushy hair of Hermione.

Granger! He would have to sort that little problem out, there was no way Luna could continue to associate with mud bloods and blood traitors.

Another thing he would have to put a stop to was everyone calling her Loony. Hexes or jinxes should do the trick if threats didn't work. His mind busy he sat himself down beside Goyle whose plate was piled high with waffles covered in syrup.

"Where've you been, Malfoy?" Goyle asked him through a mouthful of waffles.

Draco made a face at him. "Haven't you seen The Daily Prophet?" He asked innocently, knowing full well that Goyle most definitely would not have seen the paper.

"No." Goyle shook his head. "Why?"

"I've had family business to take care of," He replied smoothly. "Get me a copy of the paper and I'll show you." He figured he may as well do it now, himself, it would save a lot of hassle for the rest of the day if he had Crabbe and Goyle on side straight away.

"Your in the paper, Malfoy?" Goyle asked his eyes wide.

Draco nodded.

Goyle looked suitably impressed and nudged Crabbe on the other side of him. "Malfoy's in The Prophet, get that copy off that third year." He indicated a girl on the opposite side of the table closer to Crabbe than she was to him.

Crabbe obliged by snatching the paper from her hands, she shot him a nasty look but didn't argue with him, he was Draco Malfoy's friend after all. She gazed longingly across at Draco who was shuffling through the paper. He was gorgeous!

Draco stared stupidly at the announcement. This was his mothers doing, no doubt about it! She couldn't have a nice little announcement giving the bare minimum of details could she? No, his mother had to have an announcement that took up a quarter of the page complete with pictures of him and Luna! Why did women always make things ten times worse than they needed to be?

Groaning inwardly he said. "There you go boys. Don't say I never tell you anything. You'll be coming along I take it? " He folded the paper carefully, setting it between them.

Crabbe lifted his head and stared at Draco for a few minutes before saying, "Um, Malfoy, is this for real?"

"Well of course it is. It's in The Prophet, what more proof do you need? Luna will show you the ring if you want to see it." He shrugged it off as no big deal; but his body was tense as he waited for the come back. "I look good don't you think?" He made a big pretence of studying his photograph.

"How come, Malfoy?" Goyle asked quietly. He didn't really want to probe into Draco's business; but this was such a bolt out of the blue that he figured he was entitled to ask questions. Although he was fully aware that Draco may not share the same thoughts.

Draco glanced round trying to see if anyone was looking at him or not. He shot a look at Luna, she was sat quietly beside Ginny who was rabbiting away at her. He figured she hadn't had the chance to say anything yet by the way Weasley's big trap was working.

"Huh? Oh. Well," He leant in closer to them and they shuffled as close to him as they could get. His stomach was in knots, now was the time, if he wanted to keep their loyalty to him he was going to have to tell them everything. "Keep what I'm about to say quiet won't you? For now anyway, this is something that Luna wants to tell everyone. We're having a baby." He sucked in his breath and waited.

"A what?" Goyle stared blankly at him.

"Are you sure, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Crabbe." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure. I was there." He smirked, feeling immediately better when they both grinned stupidly back at him.

"Well you sure as hell had better have been there, Malfoy." Crabbe replied laughing, before shoving a fork full of egg into his mouth.

Draco smirked again. "Believe me, I was there."

*

Luna wished Ginny would shut up for five minutes, she glanced over towards Draco who was laughing and gesturing towards The Daily Prophet with Goyle and Crabbe nodding enthusiastically at him. At least his morning was going better than hers.

Hermione was sat on the other side of her reading The Prophet. Luna debated the idea of just grabbing it from her and turning to the announcement page; she hadn't seen it herself yet, Narcissa hadn't told her what she intended putting into it either. Absently she rubbed her stomach, she caught Hermione smiling softly at her before returning her attention back to the article she was reading.

"Hey, Luna, aren't those earrings new? I don't think I've seen you wearing them before." Harry commented waving his spoon at her. It wasn't usually type of thing that he noticed, but when someone always wore radishes in their ears you tended to notice if one day they weren't there.

Luna's hand flew up to her ears, she wasn't sure if she wanted to kick or kiss Harry for pointing them out. It gave her the perfect opportunity to tell them but she hadn't worked out what she was going to say yet. "Yes, they're new…."

Ron cut her off. "And the necklace, that's new too isn't it?"

"Yes…." She began again only to be cut off by Ginny this time.

"Wow, Luna! Look at that ring. Where did you get that from? It's huge! If we get bored later we can all go skating on it!" Ginny looked extremely impressed, grabbing Luna's hand to examine it more closely.

Luna heard a strangled sound coming from behind her, she knew it had come from Hermione. Turning her head slightly she whispered, "flick to the announcements."

"Oh no." Hermione moaned slightly, "Tell me I'm going to see what I think I'm going to see!"

"What do you think your going to see?" Ron asked between a mouthful of pancakes.

Hermione moaned low in her throat closing her eyes tightly praying that when she opened them again she would not be staring at pictures of Luna and Draco surrounded by the weaving word Engaged!

Hermione peeked; it was still there. "Oh, Luna, when I said he'd do the right thing that's not what I had in mind." She admitted, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's going on? Why am I always last to know everything?" Ron demanded, poking Harry in the arm ferociously.

"What are you poking at me for? I don't know any more than you do." Harry pointed out, waving a hand at Hermione he added "Let's see then."

Silently Hermione handed the folded paper over to the two boys. Ron who had just taken a big gulp of pumpkin juice tried to yell before he had swallowed and managed to spray the entire contents of his mouth over Ginny.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! Your disgusting!" Ginny scowled viciously at him.

"Sorry, Ginny. But, but, but…." He jabbed at the paper, his mouth continuing to work but no sound came from it.

"What is it you fool?" Ginny stood and leaned over the table twisting her head around to get a better view of the page that was causing Ron so much distress.

Hermione took her chance to speak to Luna, leaning against her she whispered in her ear. "What about the baby?"

"Everything's ok, he says I can tell everyone myself." Luna hissed back, her eyes on Ginny.

"Is that the reason for the ring?" Hermione demanded in a hushed voice.

Luna nodded. "But that's not what we're telling everyone. It doesn't sound very nice does it?"

Hermione sighed dramatically, wasn't that just like Luna to be concerned over what sounded nice at a time like this. "So you just expect people to believe your madly in love is that it?"

"No that's not it." She turned to face Hermione her eyes sad. "Don't pick this apart, Hermione, you know what I've been going through. You supported me then, can't you support me now as well?"

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, squeezing Luna's hand tightly. "I'll be nice. And it is great news, Luna." Her voice was much more jovial than she had thought it could be. She was far from happy at this sudden turn of events.

When she had said that Draco would do the right thing she had been thinking more along the lines of him being nice and supportive. This little announcement had taken the wind right out of her sails. She just hoped that Draco would be nice and wouldn't make Luna's life a misery; but she had a sinking feeling that Luna was somehow going to get hurt through all of this, and she knew there was nothing she could do but stand behind her friend and wait for everything to go pear shaped.

It was a horrible feeling; but there wasn't really anything else Hermione could do.

Ginny gaped, her eyes flickered from the paper to Luna's face and back again. "You knew about this?" She demanded angrily of Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "Not all of it no…."

"What do you mean not all of it?" Ginny's voice and colour began to rise alarmingly.

"Keep your voice down." Hermione snapped irritably. She was becoming aware of the people around them looking over curiously and if she wasn't mistaken she had just caught a few "have you seen The Daily Prophet's?" floating around.

"Luna, is this true?" Harry asked quietly, trying his best to ignore the fierce looks that were coming from Ginny and Hermione.

Luna nodded, she couldn't do much else Ginny was leaning over her towards Hermione gripping her hand tightly. "What do you mean not all of it? How long have you known about this? What else aren't you telling me?"

"Ginny, your hurting my hand." Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"I'll bloody break it if you don't answer me." The look on Ginny's face told them all she wasn't joking, Ginny was mad and it was showing.


	14. Confusion

**A/N: I know some of you have felt Luna is a little OOC or weak, and I hope Hermione's thoughts can straighten that out for you. ****  
****Also I would like to point out that it is not easy to see what is right in front of you, especially when you feel for someone the way Luna does for Draco.** **(& even if it was there would be no story if Luna could see what Draco was up to lol)**

**At this stage I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to those of you who have** **taken the time to review and have stuck with this fic from the start!**

Chapter 14

Confusion

Hermione looked questioningly at Luna, she would not tell Ginny her secret if Luna didn't want her to; but she needed to do something to release the pressure off her hand. Her bones were being rubbed together painfully and the ring she wore dug into her skin.

Luna breathed in shakily, "Ginny, there's more to this than you think. I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, it wasn't deliberate." Luna licked her lips nervously.

"What, Luna? What haven't you told me?" Ginny demanded.

"I haven't told you about my baby." Luna whispered, her voice shook, her eyes wide, she was afraid of Ginny's reaction.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled an astounded expression on his face, his eyes flickered from Luna to Hermione to Ginny and back again.

"Shhh," Harry hissed at him, but he knew it was too late, everyone in the Hall was watching them, most of them had been since Ginny started shouting. He wished he wasn't stuck right in the middle of it; girls fighting was the worst. They screamed and shrieked, with hair and nails flying all over the place and when you tried to intervene to help them, they somehow ended up turning on you!

He sensed an upcoming full scale argument between the three girls, he was staying well out of it. He happened to like his hair attached to his scalp.

Ginny sank down onto the bench her eyes wide with shock. Her shoulders sagged, the fight had felt her body and she felt like a deflated balloon. Now everything that had been happening made much more sense.

She wasn't mad that Luna hadn't told her, or even that Hermione knew before her, it was after all Luna's news and she could pick and choose who to tell and when. "I thought we were friends, Hermione." She snapped angrily.

Hermione looked surprised, "We are friends, Ginny."

"The hell we are. Friends don't let each other worry themselves senseless when they know what's going on. A friend would at least have had the decency to tell me that I didn't need to worry and would find out the news soon. But you couldn't do that could you? You're always too busy being Little Miss Do-Gooder aren't you? You just enjoy being the holder of a secret. Make you feel important does it?"

Hermione stared horrified at Ginny. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really Ginny saying these things to her? Using that hard, spiteful tone? Was this what Ginny honestly thought about her?

Ginny stood up squeezing Luna's shoulder. "If it's really what you want then I'm happy for you. I'm not mad at you for not telling me sooner. I'll see you in class, Luna, I don't think I can hang around here for much longer. I can't seem to stomach the company." Shooting Hermione a nasty look she stormed from the Hall acutely aware of all eyes on her back, but Ginny didn't care.

As far as she was concerned Hermione had got what she had deserved.

* * *

Draco had sat silently throughout the exchange between Ginny and Hermione watching Luna closely. She looked upset and miserable, he figured she definitely was, she hadn't looked in his direction once and that wasn't like Luna.

He had been in two minds to go over and shut the whining Weasel up, but he had decided against it; preferring to watch Granger being knocked off her high and mighty perch instead. Besides, they were Luna's friends. For now anyway.

The arrival of Pansy worming her way between him and Goyle temporarily distracted him from Luna, who was patting Hermione's shoulder a concerned look on her face.

"What was all that about?" She asked, wiggling into a comfortable position.

Draco smirked, Pansy was smiling, Pansy didn't read the newspaper, Pansy didn't know yet. "Oh I have an idea." He said lazily.

Crabbe sniggered cocking an eyebrow at him and Goyle snorted into his goblet.

Pansy frowned looking from one to the other. "What are you lot sniggering about now?"

"Here, take a look for yourself." Goyle handed her the copy of the paper.

Making a face at him Pansy smoothed the paper out on the table. Her eyes grew wide with horror, a distinct look of dismay settled over her features and her hands shook so badly she almost ripped the paper in two.

She looked intently at Draco, searching his face for any hint of amusement, for a sign that this was all a ludicrous mistake. She found none.

"But….. But….. But you said the rumours were all lies, that they weren't true." She stammered finally.

"I lied." He replied easily. He had forgotten that Luna would automatically get Pansy off his back. She couldn't want him when he had a wife and child clinging to him could she? The thought of Luna clinging to him didn't depress him this morning as it had yesterday. But Pansy's stuttering sentences didn't give him time to dwell on it.

"But, but you said she was loony." Pansy ventured again, trying desperately to find some solid ground in the vast sea of confusion and disappointment she was drowning in.

"I lied." He answered, his eyes wandered around the room letting her know that she was not only irritating him but boring him as well.

"But... you told me that you didn't like her."

"I lied. Look Pansy, let me save us all a lot of time. Everything I told you about Luna was a lie. I lied. Are you following me or do you want me to draw you a picture?" He asked sarcastically.

Gaping at him she only managed to produce a strangled sounding "Um…"

"Good. Come on you two, I know you want to see the rock." He stood up with Crabbe and Goyle following suit.

Pansy sat and stared after him rooted to the spot as they crossed the Hall to the Gryffindor table where Luna sat with Hermione who was examining her bruised hand.

She felt ill when she saw Draco leaning over Luna his arm resting across her shoulder; she watched in agony as Luna held her hand up to Crabbe and Goyle her face alight with happiness and love for Draco.

This couldn't be happening to her could it? Not really. Draco with Loony Lovegood? She refused to believe it. She had always wanted Draco for herself. Even though he had never in all their years at Hogwarts crossed the line of friendship with her; or ever hinted that there could be something between them; Pansy had always believed that there would be eventually. That she would get Draco Malfoy in the end.

But now she saw him smiling up at her from the paper all her dreams seemed to be sliding through her fingers like water in a sieve.

She wouldn't lose him to Loony Lovegood, no way! She wouldn't lose him to anyone!

It never entered Pansy's head that she could not lose what she had never had.

* * *

Luna found Hermione hours later hiding in the library. It was the first chance she'd had to go looking for her; Ginny had pretty much stuck herself to her arm all day, blanking Hermione or walking in the opposite direction whenever she saw her.

Luna didn't like Hermione and Ginny not talking. Although nothing she said could persuade Ginny to change her mind and speak to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Luna's hello and thought how odd it was that whenever you spent a good deal of time thinking about someone they usually appeared. She listened patiently as Luna launched into an apology of not seeing and speaking to her all day.

Hermione wasn't concerned with Ginny's behaviour at the moment. She was more annoyed and confused than sad at the fact they weren't speaking; and she had no intention of apologising to Ginny. She was more concerned with her recent thoughts about Malfoy.

Earlier in charms class Harry had been harping on about how he understood Luna's decision, but as her friends they should band together to try to talk her out of it. Malfoy did not deserve someone like Luna, she was way too good for him. And Luna was a good person, she hadn't done anything that was so bad that she deserved the punishment of Malfoy!

She wondered how long Malfoy could keep up the charade to Luna? Would he slip before Christmas? If he did then Luna would have the chance to back out of the wedding. It was only Malfoy who could let Luna out of this whole thing. She loved him too much to listen to anything bad she, Ron, Harry or Ginny would tell her about him.

It sickened Hermione to see Luna's face whenever Malfoy was around, she would fix him with a glassy eyed look that spoke of complete and utter adoration; which Hermione knew Malfoy did not deserve and would not only never return; but he would be hard pushed to even be nice to her. The jewellery Luna was now so proud of and kept touching all the time was all part of his charade, but Luna didn't see it.

It wasn't that Luna was stupid Hermione realised, or that she was Loony as everyone called her. Luna Lovegood was a believer. She believed in her father and The Quibbler, and she believed in Draco Malfoy.

Hermione figured it must be nice to live in Luna's world sometimes, where everything was good and all you had to do was have a strong belief in things and people and everything would work out for the best. But Hermione had no doubt that Luna's world would shatter around her ears. Draco Malfoy would devastate her make believe world, destroy her faith and leave her broken.

The worst part about it for Hermione was that there was nothing she could do to even try to stop it. Luna would not listen to her and Hermione couldn't risk a fight with Luna. She had to be there to help her when it all crumbled around her.

"Do you want to see my new living quarters, Hermione? Ginny's been to see it this morning, but I thought perhaps we could go along separately seeming as things aren't very good between you right now."

"I'd love to come and see it. Are you sure that Mal…. I mean Draco won't mind?" It was going to be difficult to remember to call Malfoy by his first name, but she could always add little ferret on to it in her head. He would always be a ferret to her. She also had a sneaky feeling that he wouldn't like a mud blood snooping around his new quarters and she was under no illusions that he would tell her so in no uncertain terms.

"He's at Quidditch practise at the moment." Luna replied, touching a finger to her lips.

"You've been living with him for one day and the Slytherin in you is coming out already." Hermione laughed as Luna helped her gather her books together.

Luna slipped her arm companionably through Hermione's as they strolled down the chilly corridors together. Luna chatted on aimlessly, informing Hermione that hardly anyone had questioned her all day, which she was glad about.

"Well, it's because of Ma…Draco isn't it? No -one is going to question him are they? But we've had it all morning, Ron, Harry and me. Everyone suddenly wants to talk to us."

"Are Ron and Harry alright about it?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Of course they are. They don't like him, and he's not ever going to like them. But Harry said he's willing to be civil." Hermione told her, a note of pride in her voice at Harry being the bigger man.

"Harry's lovely isn't he? I can understand why you like him so much." Luna told her, stopping in front of the portrait of the serene lady. "Huffledrups."

"I wish I could same the same about Draco," Hermione muttered grinning at the image of Draco Malfoy stating his password. She'd bet everything she owned that he didn't even know what a Huffledrup was. Not that she knew either, but it wouldn't bother her to ask and fake interest to please Luna. Malfoy she was sure would do no such thing.

"Well, what do you think?" Luna threw her arms wide spinning in a small circle.

Hermione wandered around the room passing comments on everything, but choosing to ignore the smirking, arrogant picture of Malfoy which took pride of place in the room. "I love it. It's very tastefully done."

Luna seemed please and she perched herself on the sofa with Hermione beside her. "Can I ask you something about Harry?" She asked after a few moments.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" She asked, settling down comfortably.

"Did you ask him about Ginny yet? Did you tell him how you feel?"

"I did ask him about Ginny. He doesn't think of her in a girlfriend way. I meant to tell Ginny but I found out the same day I that I found out about you and it slipped my mind. Feel free to tell her though, she shouldn't have to keep on wondering. I haven't told him how I feel yet. But I will do, definitely. When I think of the guts it took for you to face Draco, well, I think I can tell Harry."

Luna frowned, she wasn't sure what to say to that. Ginny had told her today how Harry was acting as go-between for Ron. Would he do that if he liked Hermione? He could do of course, he could put Ron's feeling before his own, that was the kind of guy Harry was. He was offering to do it for her wasn't he? He had said he would be civil to Draco, because he was her friend.

The last thing Luna wanted was for Hermione to get hurt, it was probably best that she was told about Ron; Luna now knew that Hermione had no idea how he really felt about her.

Sighing, she began to clue Hermione in on what was actually happening around her.

Draco stormed down the corridor his face set in a malicious scowl. His Quidditch practise had not gone according to plan. Mostly because he had a full audience who had come to gawp and whisper about him, to share their theories on his life and the decisions he made. Who the hell did they think they were? He could do what he wanted to do! How dare they all stand around discussing him as though he was some sort of freak!

The harder he stormed the more he thought, the more he thought the madder he became. It was all Luna's fault! If she had not been there that night none of this would be happening! If she wasn't so erotic, if she hadn't made him want her then he wouldn't be in this position in the first place!

Definitely all Luna's fault! She was just so….. so…..so what? What was she exactly? Luna, she was so Luna.

Draco frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean? How could he figure anything out from that? He was going as loony as she was, his thoughts didn't even make sense any more!

Try as he might however, Draco could not find another word to end his sentence; he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what, if anything that meant.

Stomping to the portrait he snapped the password and stalked inside. She would be in there waiting for him, he knew she would, she wouldn't be anywhere else. He was determined to start a fight with her. Yelling at her, taking everything out on her would ease his frustration.

He opened his mouth to start shouting but instead found himself frozen to the spot, his mouth hanging open limply as he surveyed the two girls before him from the shadows.

Luna was sitting on the sofa leaning back against the arm with her school shirt unbuttoned at her waist, Hermione was leaning over her with her hand pressed lightly to Luna's stomach.

"How long until it starts to move?"

"Narcissa says it won't be long, I'm four months along, she says it's not weird that I don't have a bump yet and it will probably appear overnight when I least expect it."

"It's really exciting when you think about it isn't it? Has Draco said anything to you?" She wondered, while rubbing Luna's stomach affectionately.

Vaguely Hermione thought the baby was bound to be a boy, the spawn of Satan himself!

"No, nothing yet. But I expect he will once the bump comes and it starts to move. It'll feel more real then won't it?" Luna replied, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Hermione nodded her agreement, she didn't trust herself to answer. The faith that throbbed in Luna's words upset her more than she had thought it would. Luna believed every word she uttered when it came to Draco. When she spoke about him her usually soft face turned even more sentimental and her voice filled with love for him.

"I know you don't like him, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be." Luna said after a few minutes thought.

Hermione gave her disbelieving look, "Malfoy? I mean Draco, sweet? Those two words don't go in the same book let alone the same sentence."

Luna giggled. "Yes they do. He just doesn't like to show people that he's nice really." Her eyes took on their usual dreamy far-away look. "Draco isn't always cold you know, sometimes he can be warm and soft and gentle and…."

"And I don't think I need to hear any more." Hermione interrupted, laughing at Luna's flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, Hermione." Luna gave her a worried look, "You won't tell him I told you will you? He won't like it if he thinks that people think he's like that."

"I promise. In fact I'd like to totally forget about it if that's alright with you. Your secrets safe with me." Hermione promised, squeezing her friends hand.

Draco felt his hands shaking so badly he had to ram them in his pockets to try to still them. Although he could do nothing to stop the feeling of confusion and the shaking of his insides. That familiar prickle of guilt he had been feeling a lot lately stabbed at him again.

What was wrong with him? Granger was sat on his sofa as though she had every right to be there and he couldn't think of a nasty thing to say to her. How dare she come here to his quarters and make him feel guilty!

He had nothing to feel guilty about, he told himself stubbornly, and this confusion that insisted on flowing over him could go away as well. He wasn't really that person Luna was describing, that was just typical of Luna to see something that wasn't even there! That was the type of person that she was. She was loony wasn't she?

Squaring his shoulders he emerged from the shadows. "What do you think your doing here, mud blood?"

Harry stood in a deserted corridor with his elbows on the widow sill looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. He had felt like being alone, he didn't want to stay in the common room where he now had both Ginny and Ron jabbering on at him about Hermione.

He wondered how much longer this argument between the two girls would last? Ginny had been blanking Hermione all day and if he was still going to ask Hermione if she liked Ron and she said yes then everything would be ten times worse. He would well and truly be stuck in the middle of the whole thing.

He tried to ignore it and concentrate on Luna instead. Malfoy! It was unbelievable, he had thought he was in the middle of a very horrendous dream when he had read the paper. He understood the reason for it though, but he still failed to see what Luna had seen in Malfoy in the first place.

They were so different. Malfoy was harsh, unfeeling and spiteful, Luna on the other hand was a soft, simple and open person. Harry worried about Luna, she was always so far away and dreamy. She hardly ever seemed to actually be there with you, she was always off in another place somewhere far away.

Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair, he would not fight with Malfoy over this. Luna was his friend at the end of the day; and she would need other people to talk to after living with Malfoy, he was such a foul git!

"Hi Harry, what are you doing down here all by yourself?"

Harry jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion of Hermione. "Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking. Nothing much."

"I've just had a nice little run in with Malfoy." She informed him launching into an account of Luna's quarters and Malfoy's ejection of her from the sofa. "He's just the worst isn't he? He can't speak to anyone without insulting them. I swear if he call's me a mud blood one more time. It's not that he bothers me, but he's like an echo! Can't he think of anything else to say? No imagination that's his problem."

Harry glanced over at her, "Did he hurt you?"

"No. But if he yanks Luna the way he yanked my arm I might have to do something drastic." She replied, absently rubbing at her arm. He hadn't hurt her but he had taken her by surprise by his forceful discharge of her from the room, he had practically kicked her out of the portrait hole. Poor Luna having to deal with him twenty four hours a day.

They stood in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts. The day was cold with a biting wind, the sky was clear but a funny colour, not quite grey and not quite blue either. The clouds were heavy with the promise of snow, reminding Harry that winter was on the way and with it came Luna's day of reckoning.

Turning thoughtfully to Hermione he opened his mouth to ask her if she really and honestly thought that Luna would go through with the whole thing, but he was taken off guard with the look she was giving him.

He hadn't noticed her watching him. He couldn't quite decipher the look either, did her eyes always sparkle that way when she usually looked at him? His forehead creased a little, "Something wrong, Hermione?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something, it's important and I've been meaning to tell you for ages but I haven't had the nerve and…."

"Hermione, slow down. Breath will you? What's the matter?" Harry had found himself blinked madly at her in the spaces where she should have been taking breaths as she rushed on. He wouldn't be able to follow what she was saying if she kept babbling at him like that.

Hermione shook her head wildly, she couldn't let him start talking or she'd lose her nerve completely. She had been watching him while he was deep in thought and the urge to hug him, to take away that worried look had alerted her to the fact that her feelings for him were running deeper than she had first admitted to herself. Even knowing everything about Ron now that Luna had told her, she still had to tell Harry how she felt, it would just eat away at her if she didn't.

It was bad timing what with everything else going on as well, but your heart had nothing to do with the calendar did it? You couldn't control the way you were feeling could you?

Her fingers gripping tightly to her scarf she plunged on, she couldn't stop now or she'd never get thorough it, she would never have another opportunity like this one.

"Harry, I need you to be quiet and not interrupt me when I'm talking or I won't be able to finish." Ignoring his nod of agreement she continued. "Um, well, lately, well, when I say lately it's not exactly lately, it's been for a while actually, but I figured I'd better not saying due to Ginny and everything. But I think I need to tell you, it's driving me mad not knowing you see and I don't like keeping things from you either."

Harry stared stupidly at her. He hadn't ever seen Hermione so nervous and awkward in all his time of knowing her. Whatever it was that was bothering her must be really big to get her worked up to this degree. He tried to give her what he hoped was an encouraging smile, but she didn't really seem to be taking in anything he was doing. She was talking away at him, her words spilling out one on top of the other while her eyes held a weird frightened look.

"Um, really what I want to say is that lately, well like I said not lately really, for quite a long time now; I've sort of had feelings for you. As more than a friend I mean." Hermione finished with a deep breath, acutely aware of the flaming colour of her cheeks and how much better she could have handled the whole thing.

Harry was looking at her as though she had just sprouted wings, his mouth formed a perfect O. He was at a loss of anything to say to her. This he had definitely not been expecting!

Before he had time to fully recover from her outburst Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "sorry Harry." and ran off down the corridor leaving him to gawp after her in a state of total astonishment and confusion.


	15. The Bump

Chapter 15

The Bump

It had been a week since the move in with Draco, a week since he had unceremoniously threw Hermione from the front room; and still he had not mentioned one thing to her about the baby, the wedding or their life together.

Luna had thought that the longer they spent together the more relaxed he would be in her company, and the more open he would be towards her. Things were not working out as she had thought they would.

He was at Quidditch practice at the moment, Slytherin had an upcoming game against Gryffindor, either one team or the other was always out on the pitch putting in long hours of practice. Luna felt silly admitting it even to herself, but she missed him when he wasn't around her.

She yawned and stretched out on the sofa, it was Saturday afternoon, she had been doing nothing but sitting down all morning but she was exhausted. She was sleeping properly and she had stopped being sick so much; but she still felt as though she could easily sleep for a week and still be tired when she woke up.

There was no point in her fighting it, if she needed to sleep she had better go on up to bed. Draco would be back when he felt like coming back whether she was sat waiting for him or not. She didn't know how long he had been gone, she had been sleeping when he had left; she hadn't seen him this morning.

Ginny had been around Luna all week therefore she had hardly seen Hermione. She had managed to catch her in the corridor where Hermione had blurted out how mortified she was over the scene with Harry; but apart from that she hadn't seen her. But Luna knew she was hiding up in her room where Harry couldn't get to her.

Draco however seemed to take less offence to arriving in the front room to find Ginny there as apposed to Hermione. He had managed to restrain himself from hurling Ginny out as well; but his face told Luna all she needed to know about his displeasure at having "that Weasley hanging around."

Life was never simple, she thought yawning again and removing her copies of The Quibbler and Witch Bride? from the bed where she had been reading them that morning. Narcissa had subscribed her to Witch Bride? and was constantly owling her to look at certain pages for her opinion on dresses, material and a bunch of other things Luna had never even thought about.

Narcissa was her own personal wedding planner. She didn't really have to think about anything except to give her opinion on things that Narcissa picked our for her. It made life easier for her, but she was still depressed over Draco's lack of interest.

Narcissa had soothed her somewhat by telling her that his father had been the same, "men don't look at weddings the way women do." she had written in one of her many letters, "all they have to do is be on time and say the right name. That's Draco's job, let him stick to it or he'll just get in the way."

Luna took comfort in the thought that Draco's mother would be right, she was his mother wasn't she? She could read him much better than Luna could herself.

Her eyes strayed to the window. Even though she knew she couldn't see the Quidditch pitch from their rooms, she still couldn't stop herself looking in what she knew to be Draco's direction.

Brushing her hair out she examined her reflection, she was looking much better these days. She prodded her cheeks a little, she had filled out in the face a bit but she wasn't eating that much more than she usually did.

Sighing heavily she kicked her shoes off storing them away beneath her vanity table for later, Draco didn't like a mess.

Luna found herself examining her reflection again, had she put on that much weight? She wondered pulling the skin on her face taunt across her cheek bones. Hurriedly she wiggled out of her trousers and hauled her top over her head. Had she gotten that big already? Was that why Draco never attempted to touch her?

Swinging herself up on her tip toes she swivelled around in the mirror to get a better look at her behind, it didn't seem that different to her. Did Draco see something that she didn't?

Biting on her lip she studied her body critically. She didn't mind changing, she had expected to change, to get bigger. But she hadn't thought about Draco's reaction to her. It had troubled her much more than she had thought it would just sleeping next to him every night, her mind always reverted back to the Room of Requirement. She remembered a time when he had wanted her, when his actions had told her that he needed to touch her and be close to her.

Now it seemed as though he had forgotten.

Luna refused to believe that Draco had forgotten. He couldn't have. It had been he who had chased her not the other way around. He had remembered them together and had still wanted her. It had been him and him alone who had ignited that flame of passion inside her that burnt strongly still; feeding on her unconditional love for him, making her body ache for him as he slept next to her.

That morning in the Room of Requirement had been the best morning Luna had spent with anyone. Draco had been everything that she had wanted and more. He had been strong and demanding, but at the same time tender and gentle. He had held her wrapped up against his chest stroking her hair and her back while they lay in comfortable silence, words not needed between them; it had been enough for each of them that the other was there.

But he had ignored her at first hadn't he? It had taken him a while to come back to her. Luna smiled, he would come around, she just needed to give him time. Time was something that was on her side. She had a lifetime with Draco.

Absently rubbing at her stomach she thought dreamily that one lifetime would not be half enough time to spend with Draco.

Twisting to her side she hopped excitedly on the spot as she noticed the now obvious albeit small rise of her stomach. That was her baby, Draco's baby. The one person in the world who would bring Draco back to her.

She smoothed the bump affectionately as she would a pet cat, apparently a baby could hear things even before they were born. "I'll have to start talking to you soon, maybe I'll read The Quibbler aloud to you, but not when your daddy's around. I think it might annoy him and we don't want to annoy daddy do we?" She had a feeling that Draco wouldn't be too impressed at being forced to listen to articles in what he termed "the rag".

Flicking her hair over her shoulder she spun round on her toes giggling at the thought of Draco's annoyed face if she did start reading The Quibbler aloud. Her giggles caught in her throat and she almost fell over when her eyes alighted on him standing in the door way.

Flustered she pushed her hair back off her face her hands fluttering nervously around her throat and stomach. She didn't know what to do, she hadn't heard him come in. It was difficult to distinguish if he was mad or not by the expression on his face; she had never seen him wearing it before.

"Um, I…um…." she could think of nothing to say to him. She was extremely aware of his eyes boring into her face and the fact he had caught her standing around in her underwear. Detachedly she thought it had been quite a while since he had last seen her in her underwear and she suddenly had no urge to dress, she wanted him to look at her and remember.

Draco was watching her intently. He had been there for a while; but she had been so engrossed in whatever it was she was supposed to be doing that she hadn't noticed him. He had felt the stirring of his body when he looked at her, her figure was fuller now and she sported the smallest of bumps.

He had been totally shocked when she had began to talk about him, he hadn't thought of himself as "daddy" before that precise second when she had uttered the word. He felt as though he were in limbo. He wasn't sure how he actually felt about it, he was just sort of numb, still trying to come to terms with everything that was happening.

His life was flying along without him like a Firebolt. Some days he was ok with it, he felt as though he could cope with Luna and he could just let her carry on living in her fantasy world of which he was the centre; the be-all and end-all, he liked the feeling it gave him and he was content for it to continue. Draco needed to be centre of attention. Other days he felt as though he would much prefer to jump from the Firebolt and land smack on his head where he wouldn't have to deal with her at all.

Draco never knew what mood he would be in when he woke up, he didn't know until he fully looked at Luna or until she spoke which day that day would be. Sometimes he could swap and change his mood ten times during the course of the day, depending on how loony or not she was being.

He admitted to himself that he still found himself drawn to Luna. He still wanted to reach out and touch her, and when she gave him her your-the-king- of-my-universe look; he actually felt as though he could do anything in the world, as if he was invincible.

Luna bothered Draco. She bothered him a lot. He always knew how she was feeling towards him, it showed in everything that she did; every time she spoke to him he could hear it throbbing in her voice. He knew that Luna completely belonged to him and only to him, she would never belong to anyone else.

That in itself didn't bother him, he was pleased about it. His ego would not permit her to not belong to him. What bothered Draco was the fact that he couldn't exactly pinpoint any of his feelings towards her anymore. She didn't irritate him half as much as he had thought she would, and he still held all the power and control he had done before.

She sat quietly and listened to everything he said and she did anything he expressly asked her to do. He wasn't as nice to her as he could be, he showed no interest in anything to do with their future and he knew it hurt her; but she didn't reproach him about it. She still looked at him with the same love in her eyes, the look that told him she was patiently waiting for the Draco he had pretended to be.

It actually frightened him when he realised that Luna loved a Draco who didn't exist, she loved the person she had thought he was, the Draco who was nice to her. He didn't have the strength to tell her it was all a lie. Somewhere deep down inside him he knew that he didn't want to lose Luna; but he wasn't sure why. Was it really because of his fathers wrath? Or was it something else that he was refusing to admit to?

Draco shook that thought away. Luna belonged to him not the other way around. She was the emotional one, she was the weak one who allowed herself to believe anything. She lived in a make believe world and make believe worlds were for weak people to hide in. What she was hiding from he didn't know, and, he told himself, he didn't care either. So long as she didn't try to drag him into it she could think what she wanted to.

Despite all his swirling feelings Draco still knew sexual attraction when it hit him, and he still felt it when he looked at Luna. Even now that she was pregnant and showing it, she still managed to look pure and innocent.

He felt a sense of something like pride, a smugness and superiority when he thought back to the night at the party. When it reoccurred to him that there was no-one else in the world who'd had access to Luna; there had been no-one before him and there would be no-one after him either. From that night onwards Luna had been his and she would now never be anyone else's. Forever in her world there would be only him.

He moved from his position so suddenly that Luna jumped. He had been stood there considering her for a full five minutes and she had felt her skin begin to heat up under his penetrating stare. She had been silently begging him to come over to her and now that he was crossing the room she wasn't totally sure what he was planning on doing.

The dark look he wore didn't speak of anger but she couldn't find the exact words to describe it. Luna was suddenly very aware of Draco Malfoy's presence. He overpowered the room with it, and he was so very male!

Luna shivered with anticipation, would this be the moment she had been longing for? What she had been dreaming about every night? Was he finally going to hold her again?

He stopped inches from her, he saw her body visibly tremble beneath his gaze; he still held the power.

Luna didn't tilt her head back to see him better, but chose to watch him through her lashes. She watched as his one hand reached out to sift through her hair, the silky tendrils sliding effortlessly through his fingers.

She gasped in surprise and her skin automatically jumped when she felt his hand, still cold from Quidditch, skim lightly across her stomach.

She willed herself to keep quiet, to keep still. This was the first bit of interest he had shown and she didn't want to do anything to ruin it. She wanted him to be closer to her, to the baby, if she did something wrong now it could spoil everything.

Draco didn't speak to her, he wasn't even looking at her face, his eyes were glued to the small swelling gently tracing it with his index finger. A sense of wonderment filled him that there was a teeny tiny person underneath that bump. A person who was part of him, a person he had created; a person who had completely turned his life upside down and inside out. Who had given him Luna and who would belong to him, although not quite in the way she did. More in the same way that he belonged to his father until the day he would leave to make his own life. Luna however would always and forever belong to him.

An incredible feeling of awe unfolded inside him at the thought that Luna carried a little life inside her. A life that he had given.

Luna's shaky breathing brought him back to the present. Entangling her hair around his fingers he forced her head up so he could look at her properly. Luna was different now, she no longer looked ill but happy and healthy. That prickle of guilt crept back at him again; it was no thanks to him that she looked the way she did. He did nothing to make her happy, but somehow his presence seemed to do the trick. So long as he was around Luna was smiling.

Cupping her chin with his other hand he carefully examined her face, he saw nothing there other than her love and longing for him.

The guilt came again. Rubbing his thumb over her lips he realised that he had made her feel this way about him. He had done everything he needed to do to trick her into bed for a final time, and she had saw it as something else; fallen for him when she shouldn't have done.

She was watching him again, her eyes wistful and misty with her hunger for him. Absently she licked her lips, felt his hand tighten in her hair.

Draco's lips suddenly came crashing down on hers taking her so completely by surprise that the air was knocked from her lungs. His free arm encircled her body pressing her close to his chest. He continued to kiss her; feeling like he had been wandering in a desert for too long and she was the life giving water he had been searching for.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding on to him, holding him close; breathing him in and feeling the strength of his arms around her. The strength of the muscles in his chest and back and the animal strength that slumbered within him ready to come to life and rise from him at any given moment.

He began to back her up towards the side of the bed, she jerked slightly alerting him that her knees had hit the mattress. Pressing her backwards he lowered her down to the bed; their bed, he thought distantly, where he had lain beside her and refrained from touching her. He would make up for it now.

She moaned when his hands ran down her side, he felt her fingers attacking the front of his shirt. His eyes widened when she physically ripped it apart; buttons popping at the force of her hands, hands that were now dragging the shirt from his back before running the length of his spine casing him to shudder.

Trying to rid himself of the burden of his trousers he found his hands shaking at the intensity of her kisses. His heart pounded a stormy rhythm in his chest as she kneaded the muscles in his shoulders pressing him even closer to her.

Luna cried out with pleasure, she had what she wanted, what she had been yearning for. Draco was holding her, touching her, kissing her, he was with her. She had Draco again and her body had missed him.

She gasped out his name, arching up to meet him. She heard him moan against her ear, felt his sequence of kisses travelling down her neck; and her head fell back to allow his mouth better access to her skin that was already aflame. Her body quivered when his tongue flicked across the hollow at the base of her throat .

Draco's body was practically smouldering with an all- consuming thirst for her. She seemed to take him over; possess every last ounce of sense he had ever had to the point where nothing else mattered to him except her writhing body, fiery kisses and her hands on his skin.

As she cried his name for the final time his mouth captured hers again causing his name to echo through his body. Draco shuddered violently and became still.

She was wrapped around him so thoroughly Draco wasn't sure if he could have moved even if he had the energy to. He lay quietly breathing deeply, reminding himself he couldn't stay where he was, he would have to move; she wouldn't be able to support his weight, especially now.

Gathering all the strength he had left he prepared to hoist himself to his elbows until he felt her tighten her hold around him.

Her lips grazed his ear when she spoke, her voice barely above a choked whisper, "Stay."

He closed his eyes briefly trying to push away the guilt he felt that she would think he would leave. Although he admitted he couldn't blame her for thinking it. His past behaviour did him no favours on that account. "I'm not going anywhere, but I need to move, I can't lie on your stomach can I?" He explained reasonably.

He rolled sideward dragging her and a handful of the duvet cover with him. He tucked the blanket around her being extremely careful not to look at her face. He didn't want to deal with any emotions at the moment, he wanted to lie quietly and just be.

Looping her arm round his waist and rubbing her cheek against the smoothness of his chest she ventured to speak to him. "Draco?"

"Hum?" This was new, she didn't usually speak to him, she usually dozed quietly in his arms until he was ready for her again. He flushed, he had definitely not treated Luna the way he should have; and if he was being honest with himself he was completely mystified at her strong feelings for him. He had done nothing to deserve them.

"You won't leave me will you?" Her voice was drowsy and hesitant when she spoke, as though she were afraid to hear his reply.

He frowned, he was unsure of exactly what leaving she was referring to. He had left her once before when she was sleeping, but she could also be talking about leaving her for good. Actually, he decided he didn't want to know which one she was talking about. Neither answer would make him feel good. "No, I won't." He promised quietly.

Feeling the wetness of her tears on his chest he stiffened, he didn't want to deal with her crying, she absolutely made him feel guilty when she cried. Mainly because his mind would drag him back to the scene in the classroom the morning he had thought he had been going to Granger's meeting. The things he had said, the way he had reacted had been appalling, even he would admit that; and he had not apologised for it, then or since.

But Luna didn't seem to ever require an apology from him, she took his presence as an apology. Even when he was appalled at his own actions which, granted, was hardly ever; he knew he wouldn't apologise to her. His pride, the Malfoy pride would not permit him to do so.

"Don't cry, Luna. Just go to sleep." He was pleased with himself that he had managed to devoid his voice of the usual demanding tone he used when he wanted her to do something.

Her teary voice came at him again, "Promise?"

He knew she wanted him to promise that he would be there next to her when she woke up. He smiled softly, rubbing her arm gently he nodded. "I promise."


	16. You've Been Hiding

Chapter 16

You've Been Hiding

Harry stood impatiently at the door to the girls dormitory waiting for Lavender to come back down, he had sent her up there five minutes ago to send Hermione down to speak to him and neither girl had arrived yet.

Somehow he had the distinct feeling that Hermione wouldn't be there, Ginny was hanging around in the common room and they had not been in the same room as each other for over a week apart from when they slept. He had noticed that if Ginny was around that meant Hermione was out of the common room completely, and if Ginny wasn't to be seen then Hermione would be up in her room.

Girls were complicated!

But at least they weren't fighting and screaming, that could only be a good thing, plus he had been true to his word to Hermione and had avoided any sort of conflict with Malfoy. All in all life at Hogwarts had been pretty quiet except for the underlying tension that filled the air wherever he went.

He sensed it when Hermione and Ginny were near each other. He felt it when Malfoy was in his vicinity and he felt it coming in waves from Pansy Parkinson! She barely looked at Malfoy and when she did, well, if looks could kill Malfoy would be dead.

Well, in all honesty Harry thought, if looks could kill Malfoy would have been dead a long time ago. People tended not to like him but the big-headed git didn't notice that.

Harry hadn't had much spare time to think about Malfoy and Luna the last few days. He had however seen Luna and often. She always stopped to speak to him and she looked happy, her eyes sparkled and she had a healthy glow to her cheeks. She was happy, even if he didn't understand why.

Besides, one week wouldn't make any difference to his talking-Luna-out-of-marrying-Malfoy plan. They would still be together after he had spoken to Hermione, everything else could wait until then.

Of course Harry hadn't mentioned anything to Ron about Hermione's outburst, although he had took it upon himself to tell Ron that he had gotten the impression from her that she was quite into someone else. Naturally, he had told Ron he didn't know who the guy was but he was quite sure that Hermione was interested in someone.

Ron had been more upset over Harry's statement than he had thought he would be. In a way Harry was glad of Ron's misery, he didn't question that Hermione didn't sit with them in class anymore or that she didn't spend time with them in the evenings either. He was too busy sulking to fully notice.

Harry however was finding it difficult to keep up the pretence, a pretence he hadn't even known he was putting on until a few days ago. Now he wished he had been more responsive to Hermione when she had told him how she felt. Why had he just stood there like a wet weep and said nothing? Why had he let her run off without attempting to stop her?

Slowly he was going mad. He was desperate to speak to her but she was avoiding him. No, actually she was hiding from him. She ate all her meals alone before he and Ron arrived in the Hall fobbing everyone off with the excuse that she didn't want a scene with Ginny.

She was only found in the library when he was in class, every time he went there to look for her he was informed that she had left just before his class had ended.

He had no idea where she went when she wasn't in her room, he wandered aimlessly around the school looking for her even going as far as to dance around outside Luna's quarters to see if she came out of there, but Malfoy had caught on to his loitering quicker than he had anticipated and had told him rudely that "the mud-blood was not welcome" in his quarters.

With each day that passed Harry's desperation increased. All he wanted to do was talk to her, try to set things right between them and he could not catch her alone for a moment.

She was like a dream to him, one of those dreams that you know hold all the answers to the problems in your life but they slip away through your fingers before you can catch hold of them. Hermione was like that, she slipped away from him into the shadows. No matter how hard he tried to reach her whenever he got close she slipped away.

During his daily Hermione -searching he sometimes allowed his thoughts to stray to Ron. Ron would go spare if he found out about this, he wouldn't be able to cope with it. Hermione being interested in someone else was frustrating him enough because he didn't know who it was, if he found out it was his best friend he'd be livid.

Although, Harry thought, in fairness it wasn't his fault was it? He didn't force Hermione to like him did he? But Ron wouldn't see it that way. People never saw the truth and the facts when they were hurting, all they saw was an angry red and all they felt was the necessity to hurt the one person who was hurting them, whether it was intentional or not.

And Harry did not want to intentionally hurt Ron. But he didn't want to intentionally hurt Hermione either.

But he knew deep down that this was not a realistic thought, they were both his friends, they both wanted things that happened to collide with what the other wanted. One or the other of them was going to get hurt and it would ultimately be him causing the pain.

He sighed impatiently, what was Lavender doing? He could hear her talking but it wasn't to Hermione. Had she forgotten he was down here?

"Lavender!" He yelled irritably.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I got caught up in something. She's not up here." Lavender called back.

"Ok, thanks anyway."

His forehead creased in thought as he walked from the common room and made his way down the corridor. Mentally he checked off a list of places in his head that he usually went to looking for her. Library, astronomy tower, Great Hall, Hagrids, Room of Requirement. Where else would she be? He had even gone as far as sending first years girls into the toilets looking for her and he had faced Moaning Myrtle, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

There was nothing for it, he would have to go to the one person he knew would at least have an idea where Hermione would be even if she didn't know exactly.

Standing outside the portrait of the serene lady he knocked and called for her. "Luna! Luna!"

The portrait swung open revealing Malfoy's annoyed face. "What are you doing here, Potter? Didn't I tell you the other day to stop snooping around?"

"I want to speak to Luna." He snapped back trying to resist all his natural instincts to fight with the dreaded boy before him.

"Why?" Malfoy demanded.

Harry glowered at him. "That's not your business, Malfoy."

"Everything to do with Luna is my business, Potter." He spat back. "Unless you tell me what you want you can shut your face and go away."

Luna appeared at Malfoy's elbow before Harry could retort. Fixing his eyes on her he ignored Malfoy completely "Where is she, Luna? I know you know everything,"

Luna nodded, biting her lip she surveyed him closely. "Why do you want to know, Harry? What do you intend on doing?"

Harry blinked. That was one hell of a good question. What did he intend on doing?

So far all he had managed to work out was that he was going to deeply hurt one of his two best friends. He hadn't fully realised that he had no idea which one of them it was going to be. There were so many reasons to back up and dissuade him from either decision that he felt totally lost.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"You need to be certain before you go anywhere. If your just going to hurt her then it's the kind of thing that can wait." Luna informed him decisively.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco snapped glaring at Harry with annoyance. How dare Potter turn up yelling outside his room, demanding to speak to his Luna and then not even tell him what it was about! "Luna!"

"Um, not right now, Draco. People can hear."

"The corridor is empty, Luna." He replied impatiently.

"I've already told you it's not your business, Malfoy." Harry yelled angrily. Why was Luna keeping Hermione's whereabouts from him? If she would just tell him what he needed to know then he could go and find Hermione, he could look at her properly for the first time in a week, talk to her and figure out what he was going to do.

"And I told you that everything to do with Luna is my business! It's bad enough that Whining Weasel insists on lingering around here all day like a bad smell, why must you turn up in the night ranting and raving like a dam fool?"

"Oh, Draco please." Luna begged tugging on his arm. "Please don't be mad."

"Just tell me, Luna. Nothing will get sorted out if you don't." Harry pointed out fighting the urge to punch Malfoy in his arrogant face.

Luna sighed softly. "Perhaps you'd like to take a bath, Harry? The prefects bathroom is a good place to relax. You might want to knock three times though,"

Harry smiled widely at her, he knew he could always count on Luna to back him up. "Thanks, Luna."

As he hurried away he heard Malfoy's angry demand that Luna get back inside and he hoped that he hadn't been the cause of an argument for them. Living with Malfoy must be bad enough without him adding to it.

He would check on Luna tomorrow, and if necessary he would explain himself to Malfoy. He wouldn't tell him the truth of course, but he would come up with a nice lie to help Luna out.

All the way to the prefects bathroom Harry's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. The nearer he got to her the more he wanted to run in the opposite direction. He found himself questioning everything he had believed himself to feel towards Hermione, picking it all apart, dissecting it as he did plants in herbology.

It didn't seem to matter what he did, how hard he looked all this thoughts and emotions swirled so madly that he couldn't grab one to properly examine it and see what it was he was feeling. This new scenario was becoming too much, taking over his every waking moment. He felt as though he was trying to run through water and he was getting nowhere.

Raising his arm he knocked loudly three times, stood outside the bathroom door with baited breath and waited.

The bolt slid across on the other side of the door. The door opened a little and Hermione's face peeked out.

Upon seeing him her jaw dropped and a horrified look crossed her face. She tried to slam the door shut but Harry was too quick for her. Putting all his weight behind him he shoved his shoulder against the door.

A mad struggle ensued for a few minutes with each of them pushing and shoving wildly before Hermione gave up admitting Harry was stronger than her and fell back allowing him to enter the room.

She was panting when he shut and bolted the door behind him. He didn't trust her not to try to make a run for it if he left the door unguarded for a moment too long.

Rubbing his sore shoulder gingerly he watched her glaring at him, her eyes full of misery and her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You've been hiding." He accused her.

"I have not." She replied quickly.

Harry hooked an eyebrow at her. "As I recall you don't usually spend your time in the prefects bathroom. You've been hiding."

She didn't respond. She just stood quietly looking at him, the unruly beating of her heart had nothing to do with trying to keep him out of the room and everything to do with her desire to let him into her heart.

"We have to talk, Hermione." He told her quietly.

"Fine. So talk, Harry." She turned her back on him crossing over to the side of the bath she perched herself there studying the white tiles at her feet as she waited for him to speak.

She was the one who usually did most of the talking. He wasn't sure how to begin this conversation. Considering hard he unthinkingly moved towards her trying to arrange in his head exactly what he wanted to say. He didn't want things to come out wrong.

Hermione glanced up unwillingly when his scuffed shoes came into her vision. She couldn't very well not look at him when he was talking to her even if she didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

Before either of them quite knew what was happening Harry's warm hands cupped her face, he was bending over her, his lips brushed over hers.

Hermione gasped in surprise, her eyes locked with his and she felt sharp shocks of delight shooting through her body.

Harry's hands trembled slightly, he hadn't meant to kiss her, hadn't thought of doing it, but being so close to her it had felt right and he had let his instinct take over. And he was glad that he had, a warm glow was spreading through his veins fuelling a need to kiss her again.

Bending over her again he allowed himself to apply more pressure to her mouth this time and he instantly felt her lips parting beneath his, felt the urgent kisses she gave him back.

The next thing he knew his hands had left her face and had tucked themselves under her arms hauling her to her feet, pulling her against him where he could hold her closer. She didn't argue with him, choosing instead to press herself closer to him still.

He felt her hands on his face, felt the tips of her fingers dusting against his cheek, felt the low moan coming from her when he deepened his kiss.

His hold on her tightened when she nipped at his lower lip before her lips left his to trail tiny butterfly kisses along his jaw line to his ear lobe, causing him to shiver and goose bumps to appear on his arms.

Harry buried his face in Hermione's neck groaning madly when he felt the tip of her tongue gently tracing the lines of his ear leaving behind a hot, wet, tingling sensation that sent his knees weak. He moved his head slightly and his mouth was hot when he captured her erratically beating pulse and lightly began to suck.

"Oh!" Hermione cried out in shocked pleasure. Her fingers entangled in his hair pressing him harder into her neck, terribly afraid that he would stop what he was doing and the thrilling vibrations that rocked her body would disappear.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk." She managed to gasp out, even though she didn't want Harry to stop, she also didn't want him to continue with something that he didn't really mean and would regret doing.

It was pushing the line of friendship a little too far!

Moaning slightly Harry lifted his head so he could see her face, her eyes heavy with barely concealed desire that he knew must be mirrored in his own.

"We can talk later, Hermione." He informed her breathlessly.

"Yes," She agreed curling his hair around her fingers and guiding his head back to her neck, "Later is good."


	17. Draco's Plan

Chapter 17

Draco's Plan

"Ooooh, Harry! We need to stop, we really need to stop now." Hermione moaned breathlessly, even to her own ears she didn't sound convincing. Probably, she thought because she didn't really mean it.

Harry mumbled something into her neck but she couldn't make out what he had said, and she didn't really care.

Hermione was at a total loss to explain exactly how they had managed to get so carried away that they had ended up lying half naked on the floor of the prefects bathroom!

All she knew was that the deeper Harry kissed her the more she wanted him, as soon as she had felt his hand slide beneath her top to rest on her bare skin all intelligence she'd ever owned had flown straight out of the window, and she had needed to feel his bare skin against her own.

Harry for his part had been happy to allow her to set the pace and hadn't complained when she had removed his t-shirt but had just relaxed and enjoyed the tingling sensations her lips upon his chest had sent through his body.

Grumbling a little he dragged his head from her neck and forced his eyes to focus on her face. "Alright, Hermione. We'll stop." he agreed tracing her lips with the tip of his fingers.

"Oh, do we have to?" She asked, giggling at the mock annoyed look he gave her.

"You just said you wanted to." He reminded her grinning slightly.

"But I don't think I really meant it, Harry." She whispered softly slipping her arms around his neck. "Kiss me again."

Harry groaned in despair at the begging tone and her eyes that were fluttering shut. "Some things aren't easy to stop, Hermione. If we keep going I might not be able to stop." He warned her seriously.

"Hum, alright, we'll stop. But you don't have to stop kissing me do you?"

"Oh no, I don't have to stop doing that."

She laughed delightedly when he began to kiss her again.

Harry was so much more than she had imaged he could be. He made her feel things that she hadn't thought it possible to ever feel. Her usually active brain and turned to mush and she was positive that her body was floating somewhere high on the ceiling.  
Sighing happily she stroked his back dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should think about going back to the common room?" He asked her suddenly aware that he had no idea how long they had been there.

Hermione nodded, "I don't know what time it is. We'd better be careful on the way back, just in case we're after curfew."

Harry pulled his t-shirt back over his head, standing up he glanced in the mirror trying to flatten his hair from the even wilder mess it was in now than what it usually was. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's get going."

Hermione followed him to the door combing her hair with her fingers and hoping the flush of her cheeks would diminish by the time they got back to the Gryffindor common room. When his fingers entwined with hers she smiled excitedly and squeezed his fingers firmly.

"Harry, I know about Ron." She said suddenly as they made their quiet way down the corridor.

He stopped so suddenly that she walked right into him. "How?"

"Luna told me. Ginny told her." She looked up at him awkwardly. "You remember when I asked if you liked Ginny? Well, that was because she likes you and I said that I would find out how you felt."

Harry stared stupidly at her. This was even worse than he had thought it was going to be. Ron finding out would have been bad enough, but Ginny as well! He hadn't thought how his actions could have the effect of destroying so many friendships. Ron wouldn't forgive him for this, and Ginny was already embroiled in an argument with Hermione.

Hermione was smart, she would know how to handle this. "What do we do?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Scratching his forehead Harry thought hard, telling everyone was going to cause ructions, but keeping it hidden was going to be extremely difficult. He wasn't sure what to do for the best. He didn't want to end up in a fight with Ron, they had been best friends for too long, although Harry wasn't silly enough to think that Ron would smile politely and accept him and Hermione. That was not an option.

"Maybe the best thing is to wait a while before telling them, to give them the chance to work past how they feel?" Hermione suggested pushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

Harry nodded, "Good idea. We'll do that. Can you handle all the sneaking around?"

"Oh yes, Harry. I can handle it." She tiptoed up to place a kiss against his lips. "It'll be fun."

Harry tilted his head and surveyed her thoughtfully "What have you got in mind?"

Giggling she wiggled closer to him. "I just thought it could be fun sneaking around. Snatching some romantic moments together. There's so much more we could get up to in the bathroom if we had more time."

Harry's eyebrows raised, "Do we have time now?" He asked hopefully.

Giggling again she shook her head. "Not right now, Harry. We have to get back to the common room."

"Alright. But I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight thanks to you." He complained beginning to walk again her fingers still tucked between his.

Hermione just smiled contentedly, she knew she was going to be too excited to sleep as well.

Draco sat on the sofa reading through his charms essay, it was due tomorrow morning and he wanted to make sure that it made sense before he handed it in. Luna's head was in his lap her dirty blonde hair falling over his knees spilling towards the floor like a silk curtain.

She had fallen asleep against his shoulder ages ago and somehow her head and drooped into his lap and she now lay curled in a ball beside him.

It hadn't taken much doing on his part to find out from her why Potter had been in such a frantic state. All he'd had to do was fix her with a wounded expression and turn his voice to a hurt and pained tone; she had faltered and immediately told him everything, a look of relief on her face that she had finally told someone.

Potter and the mud-blood. It was an interesting turn of events if you were interested in other peoples personal affairs. He wasn't particularly interested but the whole thing bothered Luna because of Ginny Weasley. Apparently she liked Potter as well.

Draco was at a loss to understand what could possibly attract girls to Potter, there was nothing spectacular about him except for the legacy that surrounded him. And the legacy wasn't even down to something that he had done, it was all down to his mother not him.

He had been surprised to find himself questioning Luna on the point. For some reason he had really wanted to know what was so wonderful about Potter.

He was unable to explain the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sat and listened to her talking. He was hard pushed to admit to the resentfulness that wormed itself through his body when she had praised Potter and listed all his good qualities. Qualities that he knew he himself did not possess.

Absently he wound a strand of her hair around his finger watching it glow golden in the firelight. He wondered if Luna would open her eyes to the fact that he was not like Potter. He did not have the virtues that she seemed to think so highly of. If she found out before Christmas would she leave him?

Draco bit his lip worriedly. He could not let that happen. He still did not particularly want to marry her but he did know it was something that had to be done. He was a Malfoy, there had always been high expectations placed upon him, only now he was having to face things before he was fully ready to do so.

Either way, that didn't matter, what mattered was that he had to, absolutely had to make sure that nothing went wrong, that she married him. The Malfoy family honour was at stake.

Luna was at stake.

Draco looked down at her sleeping form, her face smooth and expressionless when she slept, full of the inner peace she was feeling because he was there.

She had been happy and smiling since she had woken up to find him still there beside her, his arm still around her holding her close. Draco realised that it actually took very little effort on his part to make her happy. So long as he was there she was bright and breezy her usual serene demeanour back in place and her eyes filled with unhidden love.

Still, he could put in a little more effort couldn't he? The nicer he was, the happier she was and the more content she would be to go along with what he wanted her to do; and the less she would listen to Potter and his little gang of geeks.

Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind, shining and new like a comet. The solution to his problem was so unbelievably simple he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. The little gang of freaks were all in the middle of an argument at the moment, and hiding even more secrets and lies from each other.

Nice bunch of friends Luna had, and she was the worst, she was the only one who knew exactly what was happening and she wasn't letting on to anyone; except him.

Ginny wasn't speaking to Granger because she had kept Luna's secret from her. He could image the anger if she found out about Luna keeping the Potter/ Granger thing from her.

What with him banning Granger from their rooms, Potter wouldn't come anywhere near them because they hated each other too much; Weasley wouldn't bother, he'd find new friends and grouching Ginny would hate Luna too much to ever want to bother again.

Luna would only have him, he would be the only one for her to listen to, the only one around to believe. All other thoughts and opinions, all other snide comments about him would be gone, they would all be out of Luna's life.

Of course he would be very nice and very supportive when this all blew up, he would be there as the ultimate, undisputed centre of her world. He knew he held that position already, but at the moment there was always a tiny chance that one of those interfering blood traitors could do or say something to sway her from him. Once they were gone there would be no-one to push him out, he would be there, and he would stay there.

"Oh, Draco!" Luna's voice startled him back from his plotting.

"What? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, but I just felt it, oh, there it is again." She wiggled around onto her back her, face shining with excitement. Reaching over she grabbed at his hand.

"What are you going on about?" He snapped irritably.

All annoyance and irritation drained from him when she placed his hand against her stomach and he felt it for himself. The small flutter of movement, the gentle prodding beneath his palm had him gasping in surprise.

He hadn't felt anything like it before, it was amazing, unbelievable that he was feeling his baby kicking. It was an incredible sensation to feel it against his own hand, the movement of his baby. He wondered how much better it must be for Luna who was actually feeling it moving inside her.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered.

"Yes," He replied shakily, his fingertips brushing her skin waiting to see if it would move again.

Luna gazed up at him smiling softly, he wasn't looking at her but at his hand, fingers splayed across her bump, her smaller hand resting on top of his; he was waiting and the feeling it gave her watching him warmed her body.

"That's the first time it's moved." She told him un-necessarily.

Draco's eyes moved to her face, his hand twisting round to entwine his fingers with hers. "Does it hurt?" He wondered.

"No. It's just strange. Amazing really." She added softly.

"Yes it is." He agreed bending over and kissing her forehead gently.

Luna sighed contentedly, "I'm glad it happened now, when we're together." It was important to her to try to share everything about the baby with Draco even if he insisted on being difficult about it on occasions, she didn't want him to regret not being involved more.

Now she was glad she had persisted. The first time the baby moved he had been there to feel it with her, share the incredible feeling it instilled in you. And he had agreed with her, he had been amazed by it and she was certain it had brought them closer.

He smiled easily down at her. "Time for bed I think."

She nodded stretching out a little. "Alright." She stood rubbing her stomach affectionately, the baby would be moving from now on, the bond between the three of them could only get stronger, she and Draco would grow closer she was sure of it. "I'd better owl your mother in the morning. She'll want to know." She told him following him up the stairs her fingers still laced with his.

He just nodded at her entering the bedroom and starting to change as she slid into bed yawning widely. "I'm so tired, but I'm so excited at the same time, I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She said giggling and rubbing at her stomach again. "Oh, it's moving again."

Draco laughed climbing into bed beside her. "Do you think it will wake you up in the night?"

"Maybe, it woke me downstairs." She replied sighing.

Draco gave her a thoughtful look before blowing out his candle. "Well, that's all you so don't wake me up ok."

Luna laughed and made a face at him. "Fine."

Her happiness was complete when he settled down beside her turning her onto her side so he could wrap his arms around her and rest his hands across her stomach. "Just so I don't miss anything." He whispered, pressing his lips against her ear.

"Good idea. Night, Draco." She twisted a little in his arms to drop a kiss on the tip of his nose making him laugh.

"Night, Luna."

Draco lay awake long after Luna had fallen into a contented sleep in his arms. He listened to her breathing stroking her stomach absently while his mind reverted back to his earlier thoughts.

What were the situations again?

Weaselette liked Potter, as did Granger. The Quaffle King liked Granger, and he didn't know that she liked Saint Potter and neither did the Whining Weaselette, as far as she was concerned Granger was supposed to be trying to get Potter to admit to feelings for her. And of course King Weasley was unaware that his best friend had practically stolen his girl.

Draco smirked with satisfaction. The whole gang of them could disband all together if the new horde of secrets ever came out!

What a pity it would be if they all found out the truth about each other.


	18. Devious Draco

Chapter 18

Devious Draco

"You won't say anything to Ginny will you, Luna? I don't mean to put you in a difficult position but I'm so happy and I just had to tell someone!" Hermione beamed at Luna.

"No I won't say anything. I'm so excited for you." Luna hopped on the spot grinning stupidly. "And guess what? The baby moved for the first time last night."

"That's great, Luna!" Hermione giggled her stupid grin a mirror image of Luna's, grasping hold of Luna's arms she began to hop along with her their inane giggles filling the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco snapped coming down the stairs. "I thought you said you were going to see Snape?" He reminded Luna.

"I've been to see him. Hermione only popped in, Draco, she's leaving now." Luna added quickly in an effort to keep him in his good mood.

"Good, she's the last thing I want to see in the morning." He retorted, "Not exactly the most thrilling sight in the world."

Luna leant in to Hermione's ear. "I bet that's not what Harry would say." she hissed.

Hermione grinned. Even Draco Malfoy was not going to spoil her good mood, she was too happy to care what he said or thought.

Hermione felt bad about what she was about to ask Luna, it wasn't fair on her to put Luna in the middle of everything, but she needed time alone with Harry without Ginny and Ron noticing and this had been the only thing she and Harry could think of.

"I need a favour, Luna. I hate to ask you but it's important to me." She wrung her hands nervously, she wouldn't blame Luna if she refused and she was worried that Draco would over hear her.

Luna tilted her head to the side, "You want me to lie for you don't you?" At Hermione's nod she looked uneasy. "You need to be very careful how you handle this. The more lies you tell the deeper you'll both get in and the harder it will be to get out of it."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her hand across her face, she knew what Luna said was right but now was not the best time to drop their bombshell. There would never be a right time for something like this, Ginny had liked Harry for a long time and according to Harry Ron felt the same about her, but it was important that they pick their moment carefully.

Glancing over Luna's shoulder and lowering her voice so that Malfoy couldn't hear her she hissed, "Will you say that I was with you during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice? Harry's going to pretend to be ill but we're really going to the Room of Requirement. It's the only place we won't get caught." she sighed dreamily leaning in closer to Luna she breathed "Harry's the one I want to be the first."

Luna frowned. "The first where?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "On the moon, Luna!" She snapped. "My first lover."

"Oh, right, I'm with you."

"I doubt that very much." Draco drawled dryly. "Why are you still here, Granger?" Draco glared angrily at her.

"I'll see you later, Luna." The two girls hugged each other tightly and Hermione ran her hand over her friends stomach before she practically skipped from the room.

Luna hopped on the spot again clapping her hands. Everything seemed to be working out for everyone. Hermione now had Harry after all the worrying, and she and Draco were back on track. He was being nice Draco again, he was back.

He was being soft and gentle, kind and considerate. He hugged her and held her when she slept and made her giggle when he covered her face with tiny kisses before making her heart race when he deepened his kiss.

Draco was showing much more interest in the baby now. He would lie beside her and gently rub her bump, listen to her worries and easily make her forget them. He wanted her again, he showed it and Luna was happy.

Spinning around she rummaged in her bag producing from what Draco could see, a plant.

"What's that?"

"Wolves Bain." She informed him.

"Why do you want that? Where did you get it from?"

"Snape let me have it. It's to hang over the door to ward off evil presence." She explained in much the same tone she would use to explain to someone that you walked down the hall and turned right for the bathroom.

Draco stared at her for a few minutes, he laughed inwardly when he realised that he wasn't surprised by her reply, there wasn't much that Luna could do these days to surprise him. Patiently he said "Luna, everything is fine in our room."

She tilted her head and replied mysteriously "That we know of."

He hid his grin as she walked by him taking her wand from its usual position behind her ear and attempted to hang the Wolves Bain above the archway of the stairs.

For the sake of his sanity Draco decided to change the subject completely. "What was Granger doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Granger. Why was she here? What's all the jumping around about? You looked like demented frogs." He told her wryly.

Luna spun towards him. "I promised I wouldn't say anything."

Draco frowned, she was doing it again, keeping things she considered important from him. Naturally he didn't give a dam what Granger did but he wanted to know if it was something he could use in his plan to rid Luna of Potter's little gang. Plus he didn't want her keeping anything from him either.

"But she didn't mean not to tell me did she?" He asked, knowing full well that he would be the last person that Granger would want to know her business.

Luna shifted uncomfortably. "I said that I wouldn't tell anyone. If I tell you then I'm breaking a promise aren't I?"

He shot her a hurt look, "Well I hope that you'll feel as strongly about the promises that you intend to make to me." He replied pathetically turning his back on her quickly.

He smirked, he had just caught a glimpse of her distressed look when he turned from her. He waited expectantly. She didn't disappoint him.

Slipping her arms around his waist she rubbed her cheek against his back. "Of course I will, Draco. You know I will. Don't you?"

He could hear the tears in her voice, could picture the sad expression on her face. He knew she was worrying about upsetting him and would do whatever it took to make him happy again.

He twisted round in her grasp brushing his hand across her cheek lightly. Gazing into her eyes he spoke softly "You're going to be my wife, Luna. We're going to be together forever, we shouldn't have any secrets from each other."

Luna thought her heart would burst with the ultimate feeling of exhilaration she was experiencing. This was the exact moment she had been waiting for, the one moment she had been terrified would never come, and now it had, so much sooner than she had thought it would.

The moment that Narcissa had predicted, that she herself had to wait a long time for from her own husband.

Draco had told her that he loved her. She would have much preferred that he say the words, but they meant the same thing, he just wouldn't say it.

She could feel all her emotions swirling around her head, she could get all weepy for no reason these days, her hormones were going crazy, but now she had a pure reason to cry. She could feel the tears leaking from her eyes and the warmth of her love for Draco flowing over her. Bowing her head she pressed herself into his chest and allowed all the tears to come, allowed herself to cry her release of all the pent-up emotions she had been feeling.

Draco frowned, crying hadn't been what he had been expecting. He had thought she would pretty much just come out and tell him what he wanted to know. "Luna?" He struggled to control the impatient tone of his voice.

Cupping her face he tilted it up to examine her closely. She didn't look upset, she looked relieved and there was a watery joy in her eyes. Bending over her he gently kissed her tears away; tasting the salt on his tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut and her jaw trembled.

Brushing a feather light kiss across her lips he was surprised to find his eyes locking with hers. The look in her eyes froze him. Never before had he seen so much love aimed at him. She hadn't ever said out loud that she was in love with him, but she didn't need to. He knew. He just hadn't fully realised the absolute strength of her love. It had never occurred to him that someone was able to love that much.

Luna loved him unconditionally and she didn't even demand anything from him. She just loved him. No matter what he said to her, or how he treated her. He had never known anyone could love like that; just give their heart away and not demand total devotion back, but have a strong belief that if you were patient enough and loved enough the feelings would be returned.

"I won't keep secrets, Draco. I'll tell you anything that you want to know." She whispered gazing up at him storing every line of his face in her memory, marvelling at how handsome he was and how wonderful he could be to her when he had the inclination to be.

His satisfaction at getting what he wanted was tainted somewhat by the guilt that settled in his chest. He shoved it away with irritation. He had nothing to feel guilty about, she was going to be his wife, it stood to reason that she should love him.

Draco had been watching Potter and Granger all day. They were dancing around each other, trying not to give out signals about their secret affair; but he figured if you weren't looking for it then you wouldn't notice it.

He now had all the information that he needed, all he had to do was put it into practice. The wheels in his head turned all day to try to come up with a way to let the two idiotic Weasley's in on the new secret that wouldn't point back to him.

As much as he wanted to destroy Potter and the others he didn't want Luna to discover the truth at the same time. He tapped his quill against the tip of his nose, maybe he would have to wait a few days and see if an opportunity presented itself.

"What's up, Malfoy? You've been quiet today." Goyle said from his seat on Draco's right.

"Thinking, Goyle, you wouldn't understand." He replied dismissively glancing up to see what McGonagall was doing. He was safe to talk she was helping Lavender Brown with her wand waving.

Golye snorted at the hat in front of him that was supposed to be turning into rabbit and was stubbornly refusing to do so. "What about?"

"I'll tell you if and when I need you to do something."

"You working on a plan, Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

Goyle just nodded and relapsed into silence for a few minutes. He was glad Malfoy was working on something, he and Crabbe had been bored at night recently. Malfoy was hardly around any more, spending most of his time with Luna; and they didn't feel right about going to his quarters without expressed invitations.

Finally he asked the question that he figured he should ask, he had put it off and put it off but he felt he should at least ask. "How's Luna?"

"Fine." Draco was taken aback by the question, Golye or Crabbe hardly ever asked after Luna. But he knew that they spoke to her if they passed her in the corridors and they always stood up for her if they thought she wasn't being treated as she should be. The "Loony" tag was no longer attached to Luna, now she was referred to as "Malfoy's Luna" and he much preferred it that way.

"I suppose she'll come to the Quidditch match? Supporting Slytherin?" He asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, she hasn't mentioned it."

Blaise's voice came from behind him where he was sat with Crabbe. "If she's the type of girl I think she is she'll want to be there, Malfoy."

Draco twisted in his seat and gave Blaise a bored look before saying sarcastically, "If she's the girl I think she is she'll probably get lost on the way to the pitch."

Blaise burst out laughing receiving an icy glare from McGonagall.

"That was a good one, Malfoy." He sniggered behind his hand. "What's this plan then?"

Draco considered for a moment, Blaise was probably the exact person he needed. He was still on good terms with Pansy, and Pansy liked to gossip. Leaning back on the legs of his chair he hissed "I need a favour, but it can not come back to me."

"Sure, Malfoy, what do you need?" Blaise leaned on his elbows watching Draco with interest. Malfoy's schemes were always interesting and guaranteed to brighten up a dull day.

In jerky whispers Draco explained all about the secrets and lies between the Gryffindor's and how he planned to use it to his own advantage to split them up. He was satisfied with the incredulous look on Blaise's face.

"Where do I come in, Malfoy?" He asked eagerly.

"What do we do, Malfoy?" Crabbe demanded, he and Goyle wanted to be a part of this, there had never been and there never would be again such a golden opportunity to destroy the Golden Trio.

Draco smirked, "I need you to tell Pansy that you saw Potter and Granger together. She'll start the rounds of gossip with that straight away. They'll deny it of course, but that will make the betrayal to the Weasley's even worse because they had the opportunity to tell the truth, but they wont take it."

"How do you know they won't?" Goyle asked.

Draco scowled, "They won't, just trust me."

"Where do we go from there?" Blaise wondered.

Draco smirked, he had a pretty good plan for The Quaffle King, but he didn't want to divulge any information just yet.

"Class dismissed." McGonagall announced.

Gathering his things together Draco gave Blaise a pointed look, he had herbology with Pansy next. Blaise just grinned and nodded. "Leave it to me, Malfoy, it'll be round the school by lunch time."

"Prefect bathroom remember, that's where you saw them. Last night,"

Blaise nodded and sauntered off happy to be included in the plan and have Malfoy back on side. He to had been bored without him but he would never admit to it.

Crabbe and Goyle followed him out of the classroom sniggering as they passed by Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Draco caught Hermione looking at him, he knew she was wondering if he had over heard anything, he made a hideous face at her and stalked from the room leaving her gaping after him. He would enjoy bringing Granger down to her proper level, jumped up mud-blood.

Draco rubbed his hands together with delight, he would love to be around to see the look on Weasley's face when he put that part of his plan into action.

But he couldn't be there, he would have to be with Luna to ensure he had a first class alibi. If Luna ever found out it was all his idea there would be no way he would be able to worm his way out of it. She would stop looking at him the way she did now, her eyes would turn from glassy worship to hard flint, she would not forgive him for it.

He reminded himself that Luna would not find out. The boys wouldn't tell her and there was no other way she would ever know.

The golden trio would be no more.

Luna would remain happy and contented in her little world and he would have exactly what he wanted.

**A/N:****Hermione****was****rather****out****of****character****at****the****very****beginning,****I****can't****really****imagine****her****hopping****about****and****giggling****but****I****couldn't****think****of****anything****else****at****the****time****of****writing.****Any****suggestions****welcome!****Let****me****know****what****you****think****of****Draco's****plan.****Hope****you****guys****like****it!****x**


	19. What!

Chapter 19

What?

Harry was horrified to discover that suddenly the whole school knew about him leaving the prefects bathroom with Hermione after curfew the night before. They had been very careful scanning the corridors to make sure that they weren't observed. Obviously they had missed someone somewhere.

Hermione had cornered him after his divination class in a state of agitation to inform him that she had been pestered all morning after transfiguration. Everyone was making snide comments and it didn't seem to matter how much she denied it no-one listened to her.

Panic had gripped him and he had stood staring foolishly at her as though she were just making it all up. There wasn't room in his head to wonder who had started the rumours, the only thing he could think of was what would Ron say?

Maybe it was the exact opportunity he was looking for; he could tell Ron the truth and perhaps they could work through it together, maybe Ron wouldn't be all that mad about it.

Harry had never changed his mind so quickly about anything. As soon as he had seen Ron his heart had sunk down to his toes, he knew that he couldn't tell him the truth. Ron had began fuming as soon as Harry was close enough to hear him. He had ranted on and on about Hermione's secret boyfriend and had began making a list of boys at school who could look like Harry in the dark.

The guilt had been a dreadful thing to deal with. It washed over Harry in waves. He didn't want to deceive Ron but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth; let alone speak the words that would hurt Ron more than if Harry had hit him full force in the face with a bludger.

Instead of being a friend, the friend that Ron believed him to be Harry had taken the cowards way out and had smiled weakly at him and submitted to having his ear chewed off while Ron ranted and raved.

The intensity of his shame had increased when Dean had jokingly asked Harry why he had been keeping Hermione a secret. Ron had scowled and informed Dean that the whole thing was "total and utter nonsense"

Ron hadn't even asked him why everyone thought it was him let alone if it was true. Ron had just assumed that the rumours were just that, a lot of talk, nothing to be concerned about, someone had mixed some other boy up with Harry. It never entered Ron's head to question his best friend on the subject, he just took it for granted that Harry would be the last person in the world to lie to him.

Harry found it difficult to look Ron in the face let alone look him in the eye. Ron's blind faith and trust in him made him feel ill. But he knew if the situation were reversed he would probably behave the exact same way as Ron was. He would never believe that Ron would treat him the way he was treating Ron right now.

He and Ron had of course had their differences in the past, especially in their fourth year when Ron and believed Harry had kept putting his name in the Goblet of Fire a secret from him. But they had managed to over come it when Ron had caught on to the fact that Harry had not been lying to him.

Somehow Harry had the feeling that this would not be so easy to over come, as a friend Harry was crossing the line. He was deliberately keeping Ron fumbling about in the dark, letting him try to work out who the secret boyfriend was. Ron was upset, he, Harry as his friend was supposed to console him with a clear conscious. Instead he found himself digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself, he just couldn't face the wrath of Ron if he told him the truth.

Harry was scared, really scared. He didn't want to lose Ron as his best friend, they had been through so much together it was impossible to image his life without Ron in it. But he also stubbornly refused to give up Hermione. If Ron was his friend, a real friend then he would be happy for Harry, and if he cared about Hermione half as much as he insisted that he did then he would want her to be happy wouldn't he?

Vaguely Harry wondered who it was he was trying to convince.

"You ready for Quidditch, Harry?" Ron asked changing out of his school robes.

Harry shifted nervously. "Um, I don't think I'm going to go to practice, Ron. I don't feel so good."

"What's up mate? You look a bit funny." Ron added as he examined Harry's pale complexion.

"Sick. I feel a bit sick. I think it's best that I don't go flying around today, but you guys go on to practice. I think I ate to much at lunch time."

"Yeah alright mate. I'll see you later." Ron waved as he headed out of the door.

Harry half heartedly waved back at him.

It wasn't a total lie, he did in fact feel sick to his stomach but it wasn't through what he had eaten. He was sick with the shame of his actions. Ron was a good guy, he didn't deserve having Harry play him for a fool in this way.

Still Harry could not summon the courage to look Ron in the face and tell him exactly how things stood.

Each time he thought about it a small dart of fear would stab at his stomach, swirl around his body and creep slowly up his spine. He had been scared before, a full force of fear he had felt from the Dementors but what he felt now was different.

This was not the same icy, artic fear that froze his heart and turned his blood cold in his veins. This was a deep, dark fear that enveloped his senses; curled up through his chest to settle around his heart and made his spine tingle.

It was a fear born out of the desolated feeling he knew to come with rejection. The same rejection he had felt in his second year when he had believed his friends had not written to him, but it had been Dobby who had been intercepting his letters. The same lost, lonely feeling he felt in the summer of his fifth year when he had been left alone awaiting news of Voldemort from his friends, but none had come.

Harry was afraid of the rejection he would undoubtedly receive from Ron. He imagined the look in Ron's eyes, the icy distain and the hard, bitter look of flint that told Harry that he was the worst friend in the world; that he had hurt Ron more than he had ever been hurt before. After all, it was he and no-one else who knew the depth of Ron's feelings towards Hermione, he had been the one to listen to him all this time.

Only now Harry couldn't work out if it was he or Ron that was being punished for it. They would both lose someone important to them. Did Ron deserve to be punished for not acting sooner? Did he, Harry deserve to be punished for falling for the same girl?

But Hermione wasn't just any old girl, she was one of them. It had always been the three of them and Harry hadn't opened his eyes to see what Ron had seen all those years ago, did he deserve Hermione? He had been blind in the past, but should he give her up?

Harry hated himself for thinking these things but he couldn't stop all his thoughts shooting around his head.

Should he chose Hermione over Ron?

Could he let her come between him and his best friend?

Rubbing his hand over his forehead he groaned with despair and flopped backwards onto his bed. What the hell was he going to do?

Should he even go to the Room of Requirement? Maybe he could just tell Ron the sickly feeling had gone and he felt much better now.

* * *

Hermione smiled happily, she was in the Room of Requirement and everything was perfect. A large roaring fire crackled in the grate, long white candles burned softly and a soft, fur blanket spread out before the fire. Everything was perfect.

Nervously she awaited Harry's arrival.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, he should have been there ten minutes ago Quidditch practice had been going for fifteen minutes.

They had agreed to give the team a five minute head start on practice to ensure that neither Ron nor Ginny could catch Harry sneaking out of the common room.

She sighed softly, probably he had bumped into someone on the way and he couldn't get rid of them. That would be just Harry's luck.

Still smiling she checked her reflection in the compact mirror she and brought along for this very purpose. She worried that something would happen to her now smooth, sleek hair and it would fuzz back up to its usual bushy state. She had used a very strong spell to get it to look like this, but it would be worth all the hassle and the mess ups if Harry liked it.

If he ever got there.

What was he doing?

Hermione giggled, she hoped he wasn't trying to do something to make his hair sleek, Harry's hair did nothing but stick up all over the place like spines on a porcupine. But she liked it that way, it made him look real.

She made a face, she'd hate his hair to look like Malfoy's. All greasy and stuck to his head in that perfect way, it made him look like a plastic doll. Well, more porcelain really by the paleness of his skin.

What in the name of all things magic did Luna see in the jerk?

Hermione snorted, Luna saw what she wanted to see, she had always been the same, nothing would change Luna. Except Malfoy.

She shrugged impatiently, Luna and Malfoy weren't important now, Harry was important. Harry who was twenty minutes late!

What was the boy doing? Had he been stopped by a teacher? Had Ron suggested cancelling practice seeming as Harry was sick?

She groaned loudly, what if Harry was stuck in bed with Ron hovering over him? He'd never be able to get away!

She stood up from the puffy, cosy arm chair and began to slowly circle the room. She felt like a caged animal. A slight desperation was creeping through her veins, what if Harry couldn't come?

She shook her head determinedly, Harry would come, he wanted to be here as much as she wanted him here. It had been more his idea than hers, although she hadn't exactly resisted the plan. She didn't feel as though it were wrong. True they had only started going out less than twenty four hours ago, but it wasn't as if Harry were a stranger, it was Harry. She knew him inside out. He knew her, it was like starting on the twentieth date.

Hermione didn't feel cheap at jumping straight at Harry in this way. It was Harry, it was her, it was her and Harry. It didn't feel wrong, or awkward but it did feel right. As if she had always been looking and waiting for him for so long and now she had found him.

She smiled again hugging herself. Today would be the best day of her life, and she would be sharing it with Harry, the most special person in her life. Everything would be perfect.

* * *

Ron stomped back to the common room in a big sodden mess. They had been halfway through practice and the heavens had opened. He was wringing wet, his hair stuck to his scalp, his clothes clung to him like a second skin and water trickled from the ends of his hair down his neck.

At least the rain had gotten rid of those exasperating Slytherin's who insisted on hanging out at the sidelines yelling comments about Harry and Hermione and singing Weasley is Our King at the top of their voices.

The one saving grace was that Malfoy had not been there. He hadn't been seeing much of Malfoy lately and he felt better for it. He had never liked verbally sparring with Malfoy, he very rarely won. Malfoy was too spiteful to allow anyone else to win. Unless you were unfeeling like he was you couldn't win.

Ron snorted, what did that matter? Why did he need to win? He'd achieved nothing once he'd bested a fool.

Oh that was a good one! He'd have to remember that for the next time Malfoy started droning on. He always thought of good come backs; but only ever after the event or now when Malfoy wasn't around and he could never think of one or remember one at the time.

Wasn't that just typical of his luck.

Turning the corner Ron caught sight of Mrs Norris stalking in the shadows. He figured he'd better shift himself; where Mrs Norris was Filch was sure to follow and complain about him making puddles in the corridors. Ron quickened his pace.

A nice hot shower would do the trick to warm his frozen bones and chilled skin. His robes were sticking to him and he was shivering, he was so cold that even the warmth from the castle couldn't warm him. He'd get a cold if he didn't hurry up and get out of his clothes.

Snivelling he turned the last corner towards the Gryffindor common room thinking longingly of the blazing fire and scalding water of his shower. It was turning dark outside and the rain was splattering the widows with a lashing force. Maybe if Harry was awake he would jump into his own bed after his shower and keep Harry company. Being sick was never much fun and he found that having someone around to talk to kept your mind off being sick all the time; sometimes it was better than lying quietly by yourself.

Ron scowled, of course that was very rarely the case in his house. You couldn't possibly have five minutes peace let alone a whole day to recuperate with Fred and George around. Noisy buggers they were, always up to something which he would ultimately get the blame for!

Sneaky gits!

But Ron had to admit he had missed them this year at school. He had felt much better on his first day at Hogwarts knowing that Fred and George were already at school and would look after him if he needed them to. No matter how much they may tease him they were still his brothers and they would look out for him.

Although he missed them he wasn't totally alone. Ginny was still here and of course Hermione and Harry. Harry was as good as a brother wasn't he? Even his own mother thought of Harry as one of her own. Harry wasn't just his best friend, he was part of his family. After all, family wasn't all about biology was it?

Harry was family. That was all there was to it. And Ron liked it that way, he liked having a sort -of- brother of his own age, he could understand better now the bond between Fred and George. No matter what happened they were together as were he and Harry. Right or wrong he and Harry did it together and faced the consequences together. It was comforting to know that Harry was always there behind him no matter what.

He entered the common room making a face at Dean, Seamus and Neville who burst out laughing at his bedraggled state. "Oh shut up, you go flying around in the rain, see how great you look!" His retort only made them laugh harder so he decided to ignore them and go see how Harry was doing.

"Hey, Harry you awake?" He hissed tiptoeing into the room so as not to wake Harry if he had fallen asleep.

He received no reply, Harry wasn't in his bed. In fact, it didn't look as though Harry had been in his bed at all.

Ron frowned storing his broom in the corner of the room. Where could Harry have gone? Had he missed him when he had come in? He couldn't have, Harry would have been with Dean and the others and he wasn't there.

Had he been feeling worse and gone to the hospital wing?

Ron turned quickly to his bed, maybe Harry had left him a note to say where he had gone.

No note.

Sighing heavily he left the room to hang over the stairway banister. "Hey, Neville!"

"Yeah?" Neville looked up from his game of exploding snap with Seamus.

"Where's Harry gone?"

Neville shrugged, "I don't know. He left a while ago but he didn't say where he was going. He didn't look happy though, he looked ill."

Ron pushed himself from the banister, deciding to go for a quick peep in the hospital wing. His shower could wait until he got back. He'd just check on Harry, make sure he was ok and that it wasn't catching then he'd come back to change and go back to sit with him.

"Where you going now, Ron? Aren't you going to change?" Dean asked as Ron hurried past him.

"Be back in a few minutes." Ron replied. Harry must be really ill to up and leave without even mentioning where he was going.

Ron picked up his pace as he hurried down the corridor; the tiled floor and the dampness of the soles of his shoes not being a good combination he almost fell a few times and ended up skidding around the corner. He groaned inwardly at the sight of Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe in the stairwell.

"Looking for Potter are we?" Goyle called up to him.

Ron had been fully intending to hurry on by and hope that they didn't spot him, but Goyle's words caught him off guard. How did they know he was looking for Harry? Ron paused and turned to look at the three Slytherin's who were grinning up at him like idiots.

"What's it to you?" He demanded.

Blaise gave him a thoughtful look. "We were just going to save you the trouble of hunting for him that's all. I don't think he wants to be found right now."

"What do you mean?" It was against his better judgment to ask but there was just something about the sneaky way they were acting that made him ask. They usually just came out and said whatever it was they were getting at. Subtly had never been a Slytherin's strong point, they liked to watch your face when they dumped bad news on you.

"Well, I saw him ages ago hurrying along the corridor, and he smelt." Blasie informed Ron giving him a pointed look.

Ron looked at Blaise blankly, "What do you mean? He smelt?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You know, he smelt, good I mean. He tried to hide it by wearing his regular old scruffy clothes but I knew he was going to see a girl."

Ron couldn't stop the scowl appearing on his face. First Hermione with her secret boyfriend and now Harry with a secret girlfriend. Didn't either of his friends trust him to let him in on the secrets?

"I hear that Granger has a date tonight as well." Crabbe offered helpfully.

"Does she really?" Ron snapped irritably. Since when had these three Malfoy stooges become Hermione experts?

"Room of Requirement is a good place to meet. Malfoy and Luna used to use it." Blaise told him, smirking slightly he raised his eyebrows at Goyle and Crabbe. "And I think we all know what they got up to in there?"

Ron felt his fists balling at his side. He glared at the three laughing Slytherin's before stalking off up the corridor.

What the hell did they know? Nothing!

Hermione didn't have a date, she couldn't do. Not in the Room of Requirement, not like Luna and Malfoy!

Ron screwed his eyes tightly shut. He didn't want to think about that, Hermione with another boy.

In the Room of Requirement.

Like Luna and Malfoy.

Hermione with another boy.

Before he knew what he was doing Ron had veered off from the hospital wing and was storming down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement.

He walked harder, his muscles tensing more with each step he took. His breathing became more laboured as his feet pounded on the floor his heart racing. His pace quickened.

The jealousy he felt and the strong desire to find out who it was Hermione was keeping a secret spurred him into a run. Who was it Hermione was with that she had felt the need to keep him a secret from him and Harry?

He ran faster sprinkling water behind him as he went. Slipping and sliding on the tiled floor he almost skidded past the wall that hid the Room of Requirement.

Ron paused. Now that he was stood outside did he really want to go in? Did he really want to interrupt Hermione's date? She had the right to keep her relationship a secret didn't she? Luna had done it. Why not Hermione?

He could just sort of peek through the door get a look at the guy and leave couldn't he? It wasn't as if he was going to stand there and strike up a conversation was it? He could make up an excuse as to why he was going there later, if Hermione asked him.

Ron dithered. He wasn't sure what he was going to see if he poked his head around the door. Did he really want to see Hermione with another boy?

Muttering to himself he began to walk three times before the wall. Once the door appeared he could decide then what he wanted to do.

The door appeared in the wall, tall, brown and solid. Behind it was Hermione. Or was it? Ron frowned, he wouldn't put it past those sneaks to wind him up for no reason.

He laughed, even if it did sound hollow to his ears. He didn't believe Blaise, he was a Slytherin wasn't he? He would just love the opportunity of winding him up.

Ron squared his shoulders, well, seeming as the door was there he might as well go in as not hadn't he? Then he could prove to himself that he was right the whole time and nothing a Slytherin said could be taken at face value.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity Ron reached out and pushed open the door, inwardly laughing at how ridiculous he was being. How brainless must he be to believe Blaise of all people? That was like believing Malfoy!

Ron froze in the doorway. He was stuck, he couldn't rush forward but he couldn't run backwards either, his eyes were glued to the scene before him with total horror and revulsion. He couldn't tear his eyes away in much the same way he had been when he had come face to face with Aragog. It was a horrified fascination thing; no matter how much you desperately wanted to it was impossible to turn your face away.

Somehow, from somewhere Ron found his voice, although he didn't quite register at first that it was him yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked hugging herself closer to Harry's chest in an effort to hide her naked body from Ron's wild eyes.

"Ron!" Harry gasped, he was aghast, how had Ron turned up in the door way? "Ron, this isn't what it looks like." He cried out, acutely aware of how lame that sounded.

Of all the things he could have said! I can explain, don't be mad. I didn't want you to find out this way! And what had he said? It's not what it looks like! If it wasn't what it looked like he would bloody well like to know what it was supposed to be!

"WHAT?" Ron spluttered angrily. He stood dripping in the doorway taking in Hermione's wide terrified eyes, and he guilt written all over Harry's face. But that faded into the background and the roaring fire, the candles, fur rug and his naked friends rushed forward to slap him in the face.

Evidently Ron didn't think it was a good excuse either. "Alright, it's exactly what it looks like." Harry admitted. "But we can explain!"

Ron thought that he would have liked an explanation but he found he didn't really want to hear it at the moment. He didn't want to stand there wet and shivering and listen to some poor excuse as to why his two best friends had been lying to him.

His voice was oddly calm when he spoke which surprised him. "Nice way to treat your almost brother, Harry." Ron turned on his heel and let the door bang shut behind him.

Harry stayed rooted to the spot with Hermione still wrapped around him staring at the door. Had he just lost Ron? Had that been Ron walking away from him?

He was numb. He couldn't feel anything, even the tingling effect he knew Hermione's fingers usually had on his skin didn't seem to be there now as she gently stroked his back hugging him tightly.

"It'll be alright, Harry." She whispered the promise in his ear.

"How?"

She shuddered at the emotionless tone to his voice, but she didn't respond.

She had no answer to give.


	20. Up All Night

Chapter 20

Up All Night

Luna sat propped up against her pillows in the bed that Draco still referred to as "that swan monstrosity." She was busy flicking through a copy of Witch Bride? while she waited for Draco to finish in his bath. Narcissa had sent an owl to her earlier pushing for a decision on her dress, time was getting on and fittings needed to be set up to at least begin the work even though everything would have to be altered closer to the date due to Luna's ever growing figure.

Automatically she rubbed a hand across her stomach while she studied the two dresses she had managed to narrow her choice down to. She couldn't really decide between them, perhaps she could have a mixture of both?

She glanced up and threw a smile at Draco when he entered the room clad in his boxer shorts, his hair still damp around his neck and tiny droplets of water splattered across his chest where he hadn't dried himself off properly.

She felt her stomach lurch at the very sight of him. He always had the same physical affect on her, she never tired of looking at him, to her he was perfect.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to decide something." She replied dreamily dragging her eyes from his body to focus on the page again.

Draco ruffled his hair smirking at her obvious regret at having to look away from him. He enjoyed her reaction to him, enjoyed seeing her watching him with that hungry look that told him he was everything that she wanted. "Decide what?"

She peeked at him over the edge of her magazine. "Can't say." She told him decisively.

Draco pulled a face at her making her giggle. "Why not?"

"Secret." She declared ducking her head behind the magazine to stop herself laughing at the annoyed look on his face.

"I bet I could make you tell me." He said after a few minutes thought. She was reading that magazine that was all wedding stuff and didn't interest him in the slightest, but he had to pretend to be at the moment, at least until he knew his plan had gone off without a hitch.

"Oh?" She glanced over at him suspiciously.

Draco just nodded an innocent look on his face as he slowly wandered towards the bed. He flashed her a wicked grin when she continued to give him her suspicious look. Sliding onto the bed next to her he allowed his fingertips to run up her arm.

"Oh!" She cried indignantly. "That's cheating!"

He laughed, "I never said I wasn't going to cheat did I?"

She made a face at him and absently licked her lips, "Draco, I…." She found herself cut off by a deep kiss.

Slipping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her, enjoying the feel of him next to her, and the close warmth of him. The next thing she knew he had gone and so had her magazine and he was laughing at her shocked face.

"You sneak! Give that back!" She demanded. "You can't look at those pictures, it's bad luck."

Draco sneered at her, "There's no such thing as bad luck."

"Yes there is! Don't look at it!" Luna insisted holding out her hand for the magazine, if he looked at those pictures she'd be up all night trying to find a new dress.

Still laughing he tossed the magazine to her flopping down beside her. "You wearing white?" He asked suddenly giving her a mocking look.

"No. " She replied. "It didn't feel right considering." She paused. "Draco? Can you help me with a problem?"

"What?" He restrained himself from rolling his eyes but instead allowed himself to groan inwardly, what problem could Luna possibly have?

"It's the Nargles." She explained simply.

Draco blinked, had he just heard her right? "The what?"

"The Nargles." Luna repeated a worried look on her face. "You see, your mother wants mistletoe at the wedding and she doesn't know that Nargles live in mistletoe."

Draco gripped his pillow tightly straining to stop the muscles in his face from twitching, "Alright," he said slowly, "Why don't you just tell her that you don't want mistletoe?"

Luna looked uncomfortable, "But she doesn't listen to me." She told him quietly her eyes boring into his face full of hope that he would do something and take what she considered an horrendous problem away from her.

Draco sighed, "I'll write and tell her we don't want mistletoe." He agreed hoping she wouldn't go into a long winded explanation about Nargles.

"Will you tell her that we want roses instead? Red and white ones." She added.

He sighed again and nodded his agreement. He figured he could agree to that for her, once his mother got something in her head it was difficult to push her in another direction, but at least with his mother on board he knew everything was going to be normal with no radishes in sight!

But it was supposed to be Luna's big day wasn't it? If Luna wanted roses he saw no reason as to why she shouldn't have them,. Plus it would probably be best under the circumstances if he told his mother no mistletoe; the last thing he wanted was to go through his wedding day with Luna warning all of pureblood society about Nargles!

Luna gave him a delighted smile. "You're the best."

Draco smirked, "Yeah I know." Rolling over and tucking his hands behind his head he settled himself back against the pillows closing his eyes. "Sometimes I'm just so dam good I amaze myself."

Luna giggled, picking up a spare piece of parchment she began to scratch some good and bad points about the dresses, she was still having difficulty in deciding which one she preferred. Perhaps she could ask Hermione and Ginny their opinion early tomorrow before she owled Narcissa.

Draco's forehead creased slightly at the sporadic scratching next to him. He wanted to go to sleep. "Are you planning on being long?" He demanded.

"As long as it takes to decide. I have to let your mother know my decision in the morning and I still can't decide." Luna sounded rather aggrieved.

"What are you trying to decide? I'll make the decision for you, let me see." Irritably he turned onto his side trying to see what she was looking at, but Luna stubbornly refused to show him. "Luna!"

"You can't pick out my dress, Draco! It's all wrong. You can't see."

"I could tell you which one I prefer couldn't I?" He suggested.

"No. Your not allowed to see anything until the day," she informed him shutting the magazine firmly.

Draco smirked at her. "I can't see anything?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He laughed loudly at her embarrassment.

"Draco, really." She muttered placing her magazine on the bedside table, avoiding looking at his eyes.

He always managed to embarrass her when he referred to the time they spent together. She always wanted him and loved being with him but in her normal state of mind when she was not being taken over by mad urges she was embarrassed at her actions. At how wild she could go when she was with him, embarrassed at his ability to drive her to complete and utter distraction, at the way her body seemed to go into total melt down and she reverted to total abandonment.

Luna found it odd that she felt that way on a day to day bases but the thought of being embarrassed at the time never entered her head, she was always far to involved with him to think about it.

Blowing out her candle quickly she rearranged her pillows and settled back down annoyed at his continuing laughter. Draco liked to tease Luna, it highly amused him to watch as her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes darted anywhere in a mad effort to avoid looking at him.

"Are you sulking?" He asked her in a teasing tone.

"No." She muttered hauling the duvet cover up to her chin, but she smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes you are. Come here." He pulled her over to his side of the bed hugging her to his chest.

Smiling she settled against him, her head pillowed on his chest and her arm hooked around his waist. "Night, Draco." She pressed her lips against his chest in a good night kiss.

"Night, Luna." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before blowing his candle out.

*

Luna awoke at the jerking of Draco's body. She hardly felt as though she had slept at all. Rubbing her bleary eyes she yawned widely. "Draco?"

"Who the bloody hell is that?" He snapped irritably shoving her away from him and swinging himself out of bed landing with a decisive thud.

Luna yawned again. She frowned, she could hear it now, someone calling her name. Glancing across at the clock she noticed it was after twelve, who was yelling for her at this time of the night?

Scrambling out of bed she padded after Draco as he stormed down the stairs to the portrait hole.

"It sounds like Ginny." Luna said yawning again and running her hand through her hair.

Draco swung the portrait open glaring ferociously out into the darkened corridor, it was indeed Ginny Weasley stood out there, her eyes blackened from running make-up and tears streaming down her face.

"I need to speak to Luna." Ginny almost fell into the room stumbling over to Luna throwing her arms tightly around her friends neck and sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

Luna winced, there was only one reason Luna knew of for Ginny to be in this kind of state. Hermione and Harry must have decided to come clean.

She hugged Ginny tightly guiding her over to the sofa, rubbing her back gently and making soothing sounds in her ear. She remained silent when Ginny's body racked with sobs, her fingers digging into Luna as she rocked her back and forth.

Draco stood with his arms folded across his chest glaring ferociously at Luna.

She looked back at him her eyes pleading with him for understanding. If he would only go on up to bed and stay there and let her talk to Ginny. If he would only keep quiet and not rant and throw Ginny out she would be able to calm her friend and help her to deal with her pain.

It seemed that Draco understood what Luna was trying to tell him, he turned on his heel and stalked back up the stairs. Luna however did not see the satisfied smile on his face.

"What's happened, Ginny?" Luna asked quietly.

Ginny hiccupped loudly, her hands shaking she scrubbed at her eyes. "Ron told me…." she hiccupped again. "Ron saw them….." she burst into passionate tears again burying her face in her hands her body rocking violently.

Luna gently stroked Ginny messy hair. "Ron saw what, Ginny?" She bit her lip worriedly.

"Room of Requirement." Ginny gasped out. "Rumours are all true. Harry and Hermione."

Luna managed a shrug, "Just because Ron saw them going into the Room of Requirement doesn't mean anything."

Ginny shook her head wildly her hair flying in her face. "No, he saw them in the Room of Requirement! Together, naked, in front of a fire!" In fits and starts Ginny began to explain to Luna what had happened to Ron.

Luna's jaw dropped, she stared incredulously at Ginny. "She's sleeping with him already?"

"Yes she is. Ron saw them and…." Ginny trailed off. "What do you mean?"

Luna blinked, "What?" She was so stupid. The words had left her mouth before she'd even realised it. When Hermione had told her she wanted Harry to be her first lover Luna hadn't thought she meant tonight.

Ginny was surveying Luna closely a look of disbelief crossed her face. "You knew didn't you?"

Luna nodded.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." Ginny glowered at her, accusation written in every line of her now tense body. "I came to you because I thought you were my best friend."

"I am." Luna cried out gripping Ginny's hand in both of hers.

Ginny shook her head, "You can't be my best friend, you've been lying to me."

"No I haven't. They've only been together the last twenty four hours. I knew she liked him but I didn't think I needed to tell you that because there was nothing to really tell, it was pointless to hurt Ron for no reason. Nothing was going on between them." Luna desperately needed Ginny to understand that she hadn't really been keeping anything from her, that she hadn't been lying and that Ginny was her best friend.

If she was going to be fair then Ginny could see for herself that Luna hadn't really done anything wrong. She was entitled to keep the fact that Hermione liked Harry to herself if Hermione had asked her to. But Ginny was upset, she was hurting and she didn't want to be fair right now. She wanted to scream and yell and throw things.

She needed to do something to release the horrible pressure that was boiling up inside her. The betrayal she had felt when Ron had told her what was going on had at first numbed her. She had thought Ron was imagining things until Harry and Hermione had entered the common room together, hand in hand.

If Harry didn't like her that way then he didn't like her that way and there was nothing she could really do about it, she would get over him after a while. But Hermione, Ginny wouldn't get over Hermione so quickly. This was the second time that she had hurt her and Ginny wasn't a very forgiving person.

Hermione had obviously liked Harry for a while but she had never mentioned it, never asked Ginny how she would feel if she asked Harry out herself. Did Hermione think she was so shallow and selfish that she would demand that Hermione stay away from him?

Of course she would be upset if they had started dating, but she wouldn't have tried to stand in their way. She would have been supportive and at least pretended to be happy for them until she could genuinely feel that way. Which she would after a few months she was sure of that.

But Hermione had kept it from her, she had began to sneak around with Harry, they had lied to Ron. Poor Ron, he was devastated! Harry had destroyed him. It was Harry's betrayal to Ron she wouldn't forgive. They were like brothers and Harry had lied, he had let Ron find him with Hermione on information from the Slytherin's. It was unforgivable.

The more she thought the angrier Ginny got and as Luna was the only person there to yell at Ginny decided to vent her frustrations on Luna. She yelled all her mad swirling thoughts, screamed at her though her tears and she didn't stop when Luna herself began to cry, tried to beg Ginny for understanding.

"I told Hermione not to lie to you. I told her not to. I didn't want to keep it a secret but I didn't know how you or Ron would react." Luna tried to explain but Ginny wasn't listening to her.

"It's not the secret, Luna. You lied, and you told Hermione about Harry being a go-between for Ron, so they both knew how he felt and they still lied to him. I asked you not to say anything about the go-between but you went and did it anyway and yet you kept Hermione's secret to meet Harry in the Room of Requirement!" Ginny gave Luna a confused look.

Now she felt a strong sense of betrayal from Luna as well. Luna had been the only one to know what was really going on and she had kept everything to herself, trying not to get involved. But Luna was involved, she was the one stuck in the middle of it. Ginny still didn't want to be fair and refused to admit that it wasn't entirely Luna's fault if everyone insisted on telling her secrets.

Luna was too nice to refuse to help anyone. But Ginny couldn't be around her right now, she felt that Luna hadn't been the friend to her that she should have been.

Turning quickly Ginny left the room as abruptly as she entered it leaving Luna staring after her with tears running down her face. "Ginny! Ginny wait!"

The slamming of the portrait echoed around the still room.

Luna sat and stared blankly at the spot where Ginny had been standing. She could understand Ginny's reaction and somehow she knew deep down that Ginny wouldn't stay mad at her for too long. It wasn't her fault that this had all blown up and Ginny would see that once she had clamed down.

Ginny had a fiery temper and when she flew into a rage she could sometimes say and do things that she didn't really mean. Luna would give her a day or two to clam down, they would be alright by then she was sure of it.

Luna gasped, things wouldn't be alright by then; things would be so much worse. It was now Ron and Ginny on the one side and Harry and Hermione on the other. You couldn't be friends with all of them, it wouldn't work, emotions were running far to high for that. Everyone would be forced to pick a side, especially her.

Rubbing her forehead which was creased up in thought Luna knew who she had to pick. She would have to side with the Weasley's. Draco hated Harry and he hated mud-bloods, he would prefer her to be friends with Ginny, she was a pure blood after all.

At the end of the day it was Draco who mattered, if he wanted her to stick with Ginny then she would let him make the decision for her. Hermione couldn't argue with that could she? Luna was going to marry Draco, he came first; she would chose him over any of them. Surely Hermione would understand that?

Her head began to ache with the intensity of the situation and she longed for a bit of peace. The quiet of the room did nothing to ease her confused and worried mind, there was still far to much tension in the air. It hung around like a think fog enveloping her, turning her cold at the thought of the what the next week would bring.

*

Draco tossed and turned in bed trying desperately to go to sleep. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut willing himself to ignore the feeling that settled over him and just relapse into a deep sleep.

But he couldn't sleep, more to the point he knew why he couldn't sleep and he wasn't happy about it.

He groaned loudly flinging himself ferociously onto his back and glowering up at the ceiling.

She had invaded every single aspect of his life to the point where he was so used to her being there that he couldn't sleep without her next to him. He knew when she wasn't there in much the same way he knew when she was watching him.

At first he hadn't realised what it was, this funny feeling that stole over him niggling at him that something wasn't right; something was missing. He had been stunned when he realised what the feeling was actually telling him; that Luna wasn't there in bed beside him.

Even when he was deep in his dreams if Luna was gone from the bed for too long he would know about it; somehow he would sense that she wasn't there and he would wake up. It didn't happen very much any more now that she had stopped being sick in the night , once she was in bed she usually stayed there and his sleep went undisturbed.

But now he couldn't sleep, she wasn't there with him she was downstairs with the Weaselette, although he couldn't hear anything any more, the shouting had stopped ages ago. Perhaps if he went down he could hurry Ginny up with her grouching and Luna would come back to bed so that he could get some sleep.

He padded quietly to the top of the stairs wondering if he would be able to catch some of their conversation, but he couldn't hear anything from the room below him.

Frowning he tiptoed down the stairs and was surprised to find Ginny gone and Luna slumped in the corner of the sofa her head lolling to the side. Draco crossed the room towards her the soft carpet cushioning his bare feet.

She was dozing, although she looked uncomfortable and her face was red and puffy from crying. Smiling crookedly he examined her closely, "Luna?" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open focusing blearily on him. "Did I fall asleep?"

Draco nodded. "Come on, come back up to bed, you can't sleep there." He offered her his hands and she placed her small cold hands in his making him shiver. "Your freezing! How long have you been down here on your own?" He demanded.

Luna shrugged, "I'm not sure. Ginny wasn't here long, she's mad at me at the moment."

Draco gave her a startled look, "Oh?" He asked innocently.

Luna nodded biting her bottom lip distractedly, tiny tears began to form in her eyes and before she knew it she was wailing loudly at him telling him everything that had happened.

Draco managed to look suitably shocked and innocent. "Well she can't blame you can she?" He pointed out reasonably. "Come here." He hugged her to him tightly easing himself down in the arm chair, pulling Luna down onto his lap where he could hold her and rock her more easily murmuring softly in her ear.

Luna snivelled pressing her face into his neck glad that he was there for her and was taking the situation seriously. He knew what her friends meant to her and he was trying to be supportive even though she knew he didn't like them.

"It's all going to be different from now on." She choked out. "It's going to be Ginny and Ron or Harry and Hermione. I can't be friends with them all," she looked up at him her eyes swimming with tears. "Tell me what to do," she begged.

Luna couldn't bare the thought of having to choose between her friends. They were all important to her, especially Harry and Ginny who were now on different sides. It was impossible for her to choose between those two; Luna felt it would be much easier to push the problem onto Draco and have him figure it out for her.

Draco gave a loud mental cheer, his plan had worked perfectly! So much better than he had ever thought it would! The Gryffindor's were divided, it would take a long time, if ever for them to get back from this, and Luna was actually asking him to pick her friends for her. She didn't want to make the choice herself and have everyone ending up mad at her; she wanted him to do it!

He pressed his forehead to hers, briefly closing his eyes to still the inner urge to smirk. He would have to handle this very carefully. If he did it completely right then every last one of them would be out of Luna's life and it would look as if he did it for her; he would be the good guy.

Before he had much time to compose his thoughts he was distracted by the loud yelling from outside in the corridor. Turning his head towards the portrait hole he scowled, "doesn't anyone in this place ever sleep?"

Luna shivered, she knew that voice. "It's Hermione, " she whispered, her grip tightening around his neck. "What do I do?"

"I'll deal with Granger." He told her standing up and depositing Luna on the chair before stomping to open the portrait. "What do you want, Granger?"

"Get out of my way, Malfoy!" Hermione shoved past him Harry close behind her.

"Hey! Get out!" Draco recovered from his surprise at being forcefully pushed aside in his own room and stormed after them.

Hermione stood in front of Luna who had risen from her chair. She visibly shrunk back from the rage in Hermione's face, the fury in her stance and the anger flashing in her eyes. She jabbed a finger at Luna. "This is all your fault! You told him!" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in what she assumed to be the general direction of Draco.

"But…"

"But nothing. You told him! Of all the people you could have blabbed to why in Merlin's name did you tell him? You know he hates us and will do anything to get one over and hurt us all. He started the rumours and he sent Ron to the Room of Requirement. Now look what he's done! "

Draco felt his body turn cold. He watched Luna's reaction carefully, would she believe Granger? How had Granger figured out it was him? Why didn't she believe that someone had seen her with Potter as the rumours said?

Luna took a deep steadying breath before replying, "this is all your fault, you two are the ones who have been lying, you're the ones who betrayed Ron not me and not Draco."

Hermione stared at Luna incredulously. How could Luna not see? How could she stand there and defend Malfoy?

"You're the only person who knew about our plans. And he's so manipulative he could wangle anything from you because you trust him!" Hermione raged. "I trusted you to keep quiet about all of this and now look what's happened. And it's all his fault!"

Luna began to cry again only this time Draco saw the difference before Hermione did. Luna was upset, but she wasn't hurting; she was mad. He had never seen Luna mad before but he had upset her enough to know the difference. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she turned on Hermione like a small ball of fury.

"How dare you! How dare you come here in the middle of the night and throw your nasty little accusations around! You don't know anything do you? Draco happened to be with me all day when Harry was seen going to the Room of Requirement. Draco cannot be held responsible for what his friends do. It was Blaise who saw Harry on his way there and it was Blaise who put the doubts in Ron's mind to force him to go along. Draco wasn't even there. I would suggest you make sure you get all the facts before you start shouting and accusing!"

Draco felt relief wash over him, Luna was standing by him, fighting for him. She believed him. She trusted him. This was his moment, when she was angry, when she was fighting with them. He wouldn't get a better chance if he waited for ten years.

"Scarhead, take your filthy little mud-blood and get out! I refuse to stand here and allow her to upset Luna like this. Luna cannot have this kind of stress in her condition. I won't tolerate it! Get out and I don't want to hear of either of you speaking to Luna again and causing her all this grief!"

Angrily he indicated Luna's distressed state. "Do you think this is healthy, Potter? Do you? Do you think she should have to cope with all this nonsense, with all your problems just because you've got yourself in trouble with your friends? It's nothing to do with Luna, you keep her out of it in future. If I catch you anywhere near her, either of you, I'll break your necks."

Draco stood protectively in front of Luna his eyes flashing, his usually pale complexion had gone and he was red with fury; his stance so menacing that Harry felt a small flutter of fear.

Harry just nodded. He could understand where Malfoy was coming from. He could see that Malfoy needed to protect Luna, that was Malofy's job; and whether Harry liked it or not Luna was going to be a Malfoy soon. It wasn't fair to dump all this on her in her condition. He had tried to talk Hermione out of turning up and yelling; but she had been so angry at Malfoy that he had stood back and let her carry on.

"Lets go, Hermione," Harry said tugging at her arm.

Hermione whirled around to face him her expression telling him quite clearly that she thought he was crazy.

"No, no Harry! Luna no! Don't believe it Luna, open your eyes and see him for the slimy, sneaky, devious, manipulative git that he really is! He doesn't mean any of it, he's not the person you think he is. Luna open your eyes please!" All her anger had left Hermione now and she was back to her concern for Luna. She hated Malfoy and she knew that everything that was happening was down to him somehow but she couldn't prove it.

Desperately her eyes begged Luna to listen to what she was saying. "You don't really know him. You don't know what he's really like, how spiteful he really is. Please, Luna don't do this, come with me and Harry now. It's not to late to walk away. Don't trap yourself with him for life."

"Hermione, that's enough, leave it." Harry snapped, trying to pull her out of the room away from the furious expression on Malfoy's face and the frightening way his eyes seemed to crackle at them.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She wasn't seeing Malfoy, she was only concentrating on Luna, on her frantic need to open Luna's eyes to who Malfoy really was.

"Luna! Don't do this. How much do you really know about him? How well do you know the real Malfoy? He's a scheming, oily little sneak."

"Get out mud-blood." Draco found his voice was a lot calmer than he had thought it would be, it didn't betray the horrific feeling inside him that Luna was going to walk out. He could cheerfully punch Granger in her know-it-all face and then curse her into oblivion.

Luna's voice spoke softly, but there was hint of rage underneath the clam exterior. "I think you should leave now, Hermione. You've said quite enough for one night."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Luna couldn't be serious. Why wouldn't the girl open her eyes to what was in front of her?

"Don't be a fool, Luna! You think when you marry him you'll be happy? That you'll grow old together learning everything about him? He's a Malfoy, you'll never know him; never know how his mind works! He'll never let you close. He'll do nothing but hurt you and destroy you. You love him, Luna I know you do, but he will never love anyone but himself. He doesn't love you, Luna he never will!"

Hermione's voice rose higher and higher as she shrieked at her friend. Hermione was fraught with worry over her and she hadn't wanted to drive herself to extremes; but Malfoy was leaving her with no choice but to blurt out the whole, ugly truth and hope that she would at least plant enough doubt in Luna's mind to make her stop and think about what she was doing.

Harry was appalled; he was so shocked at Hermione's outburst that he just stood hanging onto her arm staring stupidly at her now bright red face and heaving chest. The silence in the room was tangible and he wasn't sure what to do; after all that energy there was now a dull nothingness. He had a feeling that he wasn't actually supposed to do anything, that he had to wait for Luna's reaction. It was her boyfriend, no, her fiancé he inwardly grimaced, that Hermione was ranting about. It was down to Luna to decided what happened next. All he and Malfoy could do was wait.

Harry watched Luna move slowly from behind Malfoy, it seemed as though someone had slowed down time. She looked almost dream-like as she came to stand in front of Hermione.

Draco tensed, he stood waiting, there was nothing else he could do. His heart thumped dully in his chest, fear ran through his veins as he waited with baited breath. He couldn't see Luna's face, he had no idea what her reaction would be. From the sagging of her shoulders he would say that all the fight had been sucked from her body and from the back she looked delicate and frail.

Both he and Harry jumped at the loud crack of Luna's hand colliding with Hermione's cheek.

Hermione's head jerked to the side her hair bouncing with the force of the blow and her skin stinging worse than if she had been hit in the face with stinging nettles. She couldn't breath properly, it felt as though Luna had knocked all the air from her lungs as well.

"Get out, and don't ever speak to me again," Luna's voice was calm and clear when she spoke, sharp like crystal, cold and unfeeling.

Harry moved first guiding Hermione from the room. Neither spoke and neither looked back when Harry shut the portrait behind him.

Draco felt a great surge of relief and triumph fill him. Granger and Scarhead were out of the picture, it had been a bold move on Granger's part; but it had been the wrong move at the wrong time.

Cautiously he slid his arms around Luna's waist, she didn't push him away but sank back into his chest with a heavy sigh. Gently he caressed her stomach and lowered his head so his lips were in her hair.

"We've been up all night, you need to rest. Let's go up to bed, Luna."

Twisting in his hold she hugged herself to him and nodded. "Alright, I'm feeling a bit drained."

Draco hugged her firmly to his side leading her up the stairs. He smirked victoriously. He had what he wanted and it had gone much better than he had thought it would.

He always won.


	21. New Friends

Chapter 21

New Friends

Draco sauntered along the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle on his way down to Snape's room for potions class. It had been three days since Luna had thrown Granger and Potter from the living room; Weaselette had attempted to speak to Luna that morning, luckily he had been around and had intervened informing her to stay away from Luna.

Luna had given him a questioning look at his forceful demand but it had been easy for him to sooth her. All he'd had to do was give her the warmed concerned look he had perfected for such an occasion and tell her it was for her own good. She couldn't have all this constant worry and anxiety, it wasn't good for the baby and it wasn't good for her. She needed to make the break and stay away from them. It wasn't good for him either worrying about her all the time.

She had given him her usual dreamy look and smiled agreeably as he knew she would and she had promised to stay away from Ginny.

All in all the last few days had been pretty good for him. Everything had worked out according to plan and half of it wasn't even his own doing. Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe and been full of their own self importance at the way they had handled Ron; regaling Draco with the story again and again making him laugh more each time he heard it. He still wished it had been possible to see the look on the Quaffle King's face but he had to be satisfied with a second hand account.

He turned and sniggered at Crabbe and Goyle as they rounded the corner coming abreast of Potter and Granger huddled together on the outskirts of the group of Gryffindor's who hung around Weasley.

Looked to him as though Luna had been right and everyone was forced to take sides in this new war that raged through the Gryffindor house.

A new idea suddenly came to him of how he could inadvertently cause even more trouble, irritate Potter some more and look like the caring guy he was supposed to be to Luna.

Clearing his throat noisily he said, "Hey, Ron, I was just wondering…."

Ron cut him off icily. "Look, Malfoy, I'll stay away from Luna alright, Ginny's already told me that…. Hang on. What did you call me?"

"I called you Ron. That's your name isn't it?" He asked dryly.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you knew that." Ron replied sarcastically.

Draco shrugged. "In the past, Ron. And I wasn't going to ask you to stay away from Luna. I was going to ask you to come round actually."

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"To speak to Luna. She's still pretty upset over the whole thing. You were the only one who didn't turn up ranting and raving in my front room the other night as well. So, well, thanks for that I guess." Draco shrugged again and moved round the huddle of Gryffindor's to enter the class room, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him dumb-struck.

What the hell was Malfoy up to now?

Ron looked at Neville for confirmation that he was wide awake and that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, that he had in fact just had a civilised conversation with Malfoy with no insults or threats involved.

By the stunned expression on Neville's face Ron knew it had just happened and he frowned. This was turning into the most bizarre week of his life. Making a I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on face at Neville he followed the Slytherin's into Snape's room.

Automatically he made his way to the usual seats in the back where he sat with Harry and Hermione. He paused in the middle of the aisle. He couldn't sit there with them now could he? Where was he going to sit?

"Hey, Ron, you can sit here if you like."

Ron stared stupidly at Draco who was smiling encouragingly at him indicating a vacant seat to his left. "Alright." He agreed uncertainly, but couldn't help feeling pleased when he caught sight of the shocked look on Harry's face as he passed him to get to Draco.

He slid into the seat next to Draco who grinned at him raising his eyebrows menacingly at Harry as though daring him to object.

Harry didn't object but averted his eyes instead and led Hermione up the back of the classroom; contenting himself with glowering at the back of their heads.

Glancing round to make sure everyone was pretty much watching them, or at least trying to fake disinterest in the new turn of events Draco said clearly. "You know, Ron, you're the only one who was decent enough to keep Luna out of things. In her condition it's not good for her to be upset and yelled at like that, as if it's all her fault. I mean it's not her fault is it?"

Ron shook his head, "No it's nothing to do with Luna, Ginny knows that, she was just mad the other night. She wants to apologise now."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Well, no offence, but I think it's best for Luna to stay out of things with your sister completely. But I know she would like the opportunity to speak to you. Just to make sure your not mad at her."

"Ok, sure. I'll talk to Luna. I'll explain things to Ginny as well. She'll stay away." Ron told him.

Draco grinned easily swinging back on the legs of his chair. "That's good. You don't want to get Luna mad. She cracked Granger one right in the face."

Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Luna hit Hermione?"

Draco nodded, "one hell of a slap." He was satisfied to hear the rumble of hissed voices as everyone turned to their neighbour to discuss the new piece of information.

Ron grinned back at Draco. "Funny, but I didn't get to hear about that."

"Typical of a mud-blood isn't it? Only tell you what they want you to hear," he added as an after thought.

Angrily Hermione stood up and marched to the front of the class her hands on her hips glaring at Draco. "If you have something to say, Malfoy then say it."

"I have nothing to say to you," he replied giving her a filthy look. "But if I did then I would say it. I'm not the one who keeps secrets."

Hermione felt her face turning warm, she had walked right into that one. Why did she let Malfoy bother her so much? He was bound to be even more vile to her than ever before now that he had Luna on side and had driven a wedge between Luna and all her friends.

She spun round and stalked back to her seat as Snape crashed through the door.

Silence settled over the room and all eyes reverted to Snape awaiting his instructions. He looked momentarily stunned to see Ron sitting next to Draco but quickly recovered himself and launched into an explanation about an invisibility potion.

Half listening half plotting Draco turned to the relevant page and began to follow along as Snape's voice droned on and on. Ripping a piece off his parchment he scrawled a note to Ron.

_If__we__'__re__lucky__perhaps__Potter__and__Granger__will__disappear__altogether._

Ron grinned when he read it shooting a look out of the corner of his eye he smirked at Draco.

Draco couldn't wait to see the look on Potter's face when he put the next part of his plan into action. It was un-necessary for him to become involved any more, he had got what he wanted. But Draco liked to stir things up and cause trouble; and he saw no reason to stop annoying Potter even though he was out of Luna's life.

Luna had skipped her transfiguration lesson, McGonagall had said it was ok for her to leave halfway through, she wasn't feeling very well. Her back hurt badly and her feet had began to swell. She hobbled along the corridor actually glad of an excuse to be anywhere but in transfiguration where she was always partnered up with Ginny.

Ginny had kept her distance since Draco's demand this morning just saying hi when she passed, waving or smiling at her if she wasn't close enough to speak. Luna figured that Draco would come round in a few days. He was still mad over Hermione's speech.

He hadn't said anything but Luna had the feeling he had been quite upset when they had gone back up to bed. It had taken her a while to drop off to sleep but Draco had been wide awake when she had been dozing. He had held tightly to her and she had woken up in the exact same position that she had fallen asleep in.

Luna licked her lips absently, she had tried everything to make Draco happy again. Anything he had wanted she had given in to. Even though he seemed the same as he had before Hermione she still didn't feel right. She still felt that there was something wrong with him, that he was worried about something.

He couldn't think that she believed Hermione did he? Hadn't she stood up for him? Hadn't she shown him that it was him who she believed and trusted?

Hermione didn't know what she was talking about. The viciousness of her former friends words had stung Luna; she could only image the effect they'd had on poor Draco. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, surely there was something else she could do to prove to him that she didn't believe any of Hermione's accusations?

She rubbed her lower back stopping to stretch it out, it was no good, her feet were aching too much as well. Squatting down carefully she removed her shoes before continuing on her way to her room. She was going to have to speak to Madam Pomfrey about this back ache, perhaps she could give her something for it, the feet she could handle, but her back was in half most of the time.

"Huffledrups." She stated the password and clambered into her front room. Where were Crabbe and Goyle when she needed them? They were so good about helping her carry books and her bag from lesson to lesson when Draco wasn't around.

"Oh." She stopped short looking in surprise at Ron lounging back on her sofa as though he had been there for some time. "Hi, Ron. What are you doing here?"

"Draco brought me. He let me sit with him in potions class." He replied. "He mentioned that you were upset about the other night with Ginny. I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for anything. And neither does Ginny,"

"Oh, well that's good to know," she was at a loss for anything else to say. Ron was in her front room and referring to Draco as Draco and not Malfoy. This was new. "Where's Draco?"

Ron jerked his thumb towards the ceiling shifting over to make room for her to sit down. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm alright, except for the back ache, and the swollen feet." She sank onto the sofa next to him stretching her legs out on the coffee table. "Would you pass me those cushions for my back?"

"Yeah sure. I hear that you slapped Hermione."

"Well, she deserved it." Luna replied firmly. She still felt a hot bubble of anger in the pit of her stomach whenever she recalled Hermione's face, and her words. Who did Hermione Granger think she was sticking her oar into everyone else's lives?

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" Draco appeared behind her leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Back ache. McGonagall said I could leave early, Cho is going to bring my homework by later."

Draco sat down in his favourite chair watching Ron closely he said carefully, "Cho huh? That's nice of her. Is she coming by here?"

"Possibly. Or I might see her at lunch time. Baby's kicking again. Do you want to feel?" She asked Ron.

"Um," he replied uncertainly glancing over at Draco for confirmation. He didn't really want to go prodding at Luna without Draco's say so.

Draco just grinned and nodded. "Go on, Ron,"

Ron let Luna take his hand and place it over the rippling skin. "That's mental," he laughed when he felt the kicking against his hand. "It's weird to think that I was like that once."

Luna tilted her head, "you wouldn't have felt Ginny kicking would you? Your not that much older than her."

"No, but Charlie says I used to kick a lot when he touched mum's stomach." Ron told her grinning.

Luna smiled serenely, "I think I'm just going to stay here for a while. I don't feel like doing much else today."

"Ok, you do that, Luna. Come on, Ron, let's go." Draco jumped back up and headed for the door with Ron behind him.

"Wait, where you going?" Luna called after them.

"Quidditch pitch. Just helping Ron with his blocking." Draco called back before leaving the room.

Luna stared after them blankly. That was the most extraordinary thing she had seen in ages. It wasn't a sight she had expected to see. Draco and Ron friends? She shrugged, at least it was better than enemies wasn't it?


	22. Ron's Dating Who?

Chapter 22

Ron's Dating Who?

Draco entered his front room grinning from ear to ear. He had just arrived back from helping Ron out with his blocking on the Quidditch pitch. As much as Draco hated to admit it he could see now why he had been chosen as keeper. Ron was really very good once he had his confidence up. He had been awkward at first, but once he had gotten used to Draco being around and not making fun of him he had been quite good.

Draco had also been surprised that Ron wasn't as annoying as he had first believed him to be. It was a nice change to have a conversation with someone other than Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle were useful but they were not exactly stimulating conversation; and as for Luna, well, the less said about her choice of conversation the better.

Ron seemed grateful for his interest in him, for being civil and attempting to be friends. It had taken a while but Ron had finally asked him why he had offered him a seat in potions. Draco was a born liar, he was good at it and he had already prepared his answer.

Smiling easily he had told him it was because of Luna, because of the way Granger and Potter had treated her. He had launched into a full account of their visit and he didn't even need to exaggerate, what Granger had said was bad enough.

Surprisingly Ron had understood, he had agreed that Hermione had crossed the line and he had understood Draco's decision to separate Luna from Ginny. It wouldn't be helpful for Luna if she was continually stressing about what Hermione might say to her; or if she would end up in the middle of another argument between Ginny and Hermione.

Not that he needed the approval of Ron Weasley but it made his new plan easier to execute if Ron understood his decision. This way he would without a doubt look like the good guy to Luna, and that was what was most important.

After his whole helping Ron out plan Luna would definitely believe nothing but good things about him. He was supposed to stick up for her and protect her wasn't he? And he had done it, but helping out her friends was a good move on his part. It would make Luna see him as an even better person.

She wouldn't be happy when he reverted back to his old ways, but she would get used to him; she would have to, there was no other option open to her. He knew Luna loved him and she had accepted his less than desirable treatment of her before, he didn't doubt that she would do it again.

So long as she kept looking at him with that look of utter adoration in her eyes he was happy.

Figuring that he had at least earned a little tiny bit of trust for spilling his guts to Ron in that way Draco had proceeded to step two of his new plan. It had been easy to plant the idea in Ron's head and it had been immense fun to watch him battle with himself and his nerves.

The one problem with Ron was that he lacked a hell of a lot of self confidence. Draco assumed it was because of all these years living in Potter's shadow. He was always Harry Potter's friend, or one of the Weasley's, he was never just plain old Ron Weasley.

Draco guessed it must have been difficult to stomach having Potter always being the one people wanted to talk to, and being the side kick the girls went for when they couldn't get Potter. It must have been frustrating for him at times.

Draco had cautiously prodded at this subject and discovered that he wasn't entirely wrong. Ron did resent Potter to a certain extent. But the jealously hadn't been what Draco had expected. It wasn't an all consuming angry jealously; but a sometimes-I -just-wish -it -would -happen -to -me sort of jealousy. He guessed that sometimes Ron would just like a little more of the limelight and attention that Potter received. Draco thought it was a pretty reasonable wish, he would probably feel the same.

If Draco had one thing it was self confidence, he always felt in control and he wasn't afraid to say what he was thinking. It showed in the way he carried himself, in the way he walked and in his tone of voice. The exact opposite showed in Ron.

Draco walked with his back straight, his shoulders squared and his head held at a defiant angle. Ron however slouched, his shoulders sagged and he meandered along on his own sweet way. Draco exerted authority, Ron exerted hopelessness and a distinct telltale sign of inferiority.

All he needed was a little boost from the right direction; just a little buoying up with the right words and he could be much more assertive, much more confident and he would get a lot more done.

Draco had taken it upon himself to be the right direction from which the buoying up came from. It had taken a good deal of time but he had done a pretty good job even if he did say so himself. All he'd had to do was remind Ron that Potter wouldn't have gone half as far as he had in the past without Ron's help, and how had he repaid him? Plus, what about the male code? There were certain girls that were off limits, girls their friends were related to, sisters etc, girls their friends liked and ex-girlfriends.

Potter obviously had no regard for the male code. Why should Ron?

He had been satisfied with the annoyance from Ron when he had actually stopped to think about it. Draco had also pointed out how ungrateful Potter was being; how he seemed to crave the spotlight and was only ever happy when he was in it, being discussed and gawped at. Somehow he had managed to sway Ron to his way of thinking; although Draco knew it wouldn't have been half as easy if Ron wasn't so mad at Potter he was willing to believe anything horrible about him.

Grinning he took the steps two at a time, he was a bit chilly from all that flying about in the biting wind, a nice hot bath was just what he needed.

He pushed open the bathroom door. "Oh. Hello, Luna." He smirked at the sight of Luna relaxing in the large round tub surrounded by bubbles.

"Oh, Draco. Hi. What are you doing in here?" She stuttered slightly, he hadn't seen her in the bath before, and she was a little self conscious.

"I was going to have a bath, I'm cold from Quidditch. But I see you've beat me to it," he closed the door and crossed the room to the bath.

"My back was hurting, I thought a warm bath might help me." She explained, squirming a little further under the bubbles. "Can you wait?"

Draco squatted beside the bath surveying her as he pretended to give the matter a great deal of thought. "But I'm cold." He whined, reaching out and pressing his hand to her shoulder.

Luna gasped, moving away from him and ducking her shoulder under the water. "Don't do that! Your hands are freezing."

She watched as laughing, he pulled his top over his head. "There's room for both of us," he informed her unbuttoning his jeans.

"How did practice go?" She asked quickly, squeezing the excess water from her bath puff around neck.

"Fine. Ron's quite good, he just lacks confidence. But I've remedied that," he told her, slipping into the water.

"Oh? How did you do that?"

"You'll find out." He informed her mysteriously, before ducking his head under the water, resurfacing and pushing his hair along his head watching her as she rubbed bubble bath on her arms.

Luna looked at him curiously. "Give me a clue."

"It's a girl."

"Who?" She asked excitedly, that could be just what Ron needed, a girlfriend to take his mind off everything. "Who?" She prodded.

Draco laughed, "I can't tell you that. I don't know what's going to happen yet. But I gave him some tips so he should be ok."

"Tips? What sort of tips?" Vaguely she scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them gently from her fingers watching as they danced through the air; the light from the window catching them at certain angles reflecting the rainbow colours of the bubble bath.

Draco watched her with interest. Sitting there in the bubbles her hair piled up on top of her head, tiny loose tendrils curling against her cheek, the water gently lapping up over the swelling of her now extra large breasts; she looked picture perfect. Soft, vulnerable and innocent with her large blue eyes gazing across at him.

"Just a few self confidence tips," he replied, pushing himself from his leaning position against the side of the bath and gliding through the water towards her.

"It's nice that you and Ron are friends now." Luna said taking a shaking breath as he neared her. She had felt the pull of him as soon as he had entered the room and had been debating on offering to share her bath with him when he had taken it upon himself to get in anyway.

"I wouldn't say we were friends exactly. But you like him, and I'm trying to help him out." He informed her, placing his hands on the bath on either side of her pressing her backwards.

Ron Weasley was the last person Draco wanted to spend large amounts of time with, but if all went well he should be rid of him almost as soon as he had taken him up. Ron was no good when it came to girls Draco had spotted that straight away, he was awkward and nervous and managed to turn a nice shade of crimson.

He didn't usually hand out advice or tips on charming girls but he wasn't going to have the opportunity of using his knowledge any more so he figured he might as well pass his information on to Ron. At the end of the day it would rankle at Potter and that was what Draco wanted.

"See, I said you were nice didn't I?" She smiled softly at him.

Grinning he leant closer to her, "don't tell anyone will you?"

"No." She breathed closing her eyes when his lips captured hers, her hands running up his back.

Breaking away from her he raised his hands to her head and let her hair down watching as it tumbled around her shoulders framing her face. Breathing deeply the scent of rose and jasmine he kissed her again; soft, deep, gentle kisses that caused a low moan to escape her throat.

Draco still wasn't sure exactly what it was about Luna that caused him to lose total control when he was around her; that drove the urge to touch her, kiss her and never let her go. Running his hands down her body he massaged her hips smoothly before lifting her from the floor.

Luna moaned faintly entangling her fingers in his hair pressing his lips harder to hers, automatically crossing her legs around his waist.

"Luna?" He murmured between kisses. "Are you going to be ok with this?"

"Yes." She managed to whisper before pulling him back to her. Her back ache was gone and all she could focus on was Draco and the thrilling feelings he always managed to erupt within her.

Ron strutted down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, he'd actually had a rather enjoyable day considering he had spent most of his time with Draco Malfoy.

Luna was right about him, Draco was actually alright when you took the time to get to know him. He had been most helpful to Ron, giving him advice on his keeping skills and more importantly he had shared his knowledge when it came to girls.

Girls was a subject which Ron failed miserably at. They were so complicated! How did you even start to work out what they were thinking and going on about? Definitely very weird creatures.

But Draco had told him exactly what his problem was straight away, apparently it wasn't the girls that were the problem it was in fact him. He wasn't confident enough, girls liked a guy with confidence Draco had said. Ron hadn't argued the point, he knew what Draco said was true but whenever he came within speaking distance of a girl he liked he started to stutter and splutter like a complete twit!

Ronald Weasley was no longer that guy thanks to Draco Malfoy.

Now, he, Ron Weasley was confident, he no longer slouched when he walked, and he could look girls straight in the face and hold a conversation with them; it was all about inner power Draco had said. If you believe that your confident, if you think strong thoughts then it reflects in the way you act. If he imaged that everyone was watching him, waiting for something spectacular from him then his walk would change, he would carry himself better. It wasn't about impressing people but making people sit up and take notice; once you had that effect you hardly had to do anything to impress people because they forgot that they weren't impressed by anything you did in the first place.

Ron had taken all advice on board and had noticed a change when he had walked past a group of girls on the way back to the common room; he had stopped meandering and began to think positive thoughts letting himself slide into his own little world were he was important and it had worked. He had changed his strolling to a strut which was now difficult to get out of.

But the best part of his day had been thanks to Draco.

He now had a brand new girlfriend who was pretty, smart and funny. She liked him for him, because he was Ron Weasley; not because he was Harry Potter's friend. Everyone knew that they weren't friends any more, and nearly everyone had taken his side agreeing that Harry's lies were out of order, that he should have come clean straight away. Besides, what kind of friend was Harry to allow a girl to come between him and Ron; when Ron had been the one to stand by him and supported him through everything.

Harry didn't matter anymore, he wasn't his friend anymore and Ron didn't need him. Not when he had Draco, someone who gave much better advice than Harry ever had. Draco knew what girls were all about, that was pretty impressive. And after only a day with Draco, Ron felt much better; he felt more in control of his life than he had before and Draco had told him that he could go to him for any more advice if he wanted to, but he probably wouldn't need to. Draco had raised his eyebrows in that mocking way he had, grinned at Ron and told him that instinct would take over and just follow it, instinct didn't let you down.

When he entered the Hall he spotted Draco at the centre of some lively discussion at the Slytherin table. Draco gave him a questioning look and Ron grinned crossing the room to speak to him.

"Move up, Crabbe, let Ron get in." Draco nudged Crabbe in the ribs. "What's the grin for then, Weasley?"

Ron laughed, "I did it, Draco, I can't believe that I did it, but I did."

"What did you do?" Draco raised his hand at Luna who was watching them dreamily a serene smile on her face.

She was happy that Draco had a nice friend, someone like Ron. They both deserved to have nice friends.

"Luna looks happy." Blaise commented taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Draco nodded smirking, "purring like a kitten, Blaise."

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered and exchanged knowing looks, even Ron laughed liking the feeling of being "one of the boys" for a change rather than Harry Potter's sidekick.

"So," Draco prodded, "what did you do that gives you the right to wear that stupid grin?"

"I'm betting it's a girl." Blaise guessed. "That's the only reason I wear a stupid grin."

"I asked her out, and she said yes." Ron told Draco, visibly puffing out with pride.

Draco's eyes widened to their utmost, his jaw dropped open and he stared at Ron incredulously. He must be more persuasive and a better teacher than he had thought. He hadn't expected Ron to go running off and do it today! He had thought it would take him a while to build himself up to even smile at the girl.

Damn it he was good!

"Who?" Crabbe and Goyle asked at the same time.

"I don't believe it. You did it today? This afternoon? Good one, Weasley. You really are the king aren't you?" Draco didn't need to fake his impressed expression, Ron had changed in a matter of hours it was impressive. Only Draco was more impressed with himself than he was with Ron. Any fool could ask a girl out couldn't they?

"Who?" Blaise demanded disliking being kept in the dark about whatever it was that Draco was up to. He didn't believe for a second that Draco was friends with Ron because of Luna. Lurking somewhere behind the friendly façade was a little angle for Draco Malfoy and Blaise could not for the life of him work out what it was.

Draco poked Ron in the arm, "hey, you stick to your decision ok, Ron. Don't let gossip push you from it. It's odd timing I admit that, but she must like you or she wouldn't have said yes would she? That's the focus point when people start asking questions. Point that out, she likes you, why shouldn't you be with her?"

"Who?" Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise demanded impatiently.

Glancing over at Ron Blaise gave a warm, friendly smile. "Hello kitten."

Luna smiled warmly at Blaise from behind Ron, she liked him better than Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise always spoke to her and she thought he was very nice for a Slytherin. She would much prefer it if Draco spent more time with Ron than Blaise but things didn't look as if they were set for the change she had believed was coming when she found Ron in her rooms.

At least Ron was making new friends, and the Slytherin boys were alright if you ignored the nasty comments. They were always nice to her now because of Draco, but she still saw them behaving spitefully to others. But they looked after their own.

Tilting her head slightly she asked, "why did you call me kitten?"

Blaise shot a sneaky look at Draco who was glaring a ferocious warning at him. "That's what Malfoy just called you." He told her smirking at Draco. "It's quite sickening really, all these pet names. Out of curiosity what do you call him?"

Luna flushed, "I don't call him anything." She replied, quietly deciding to focus her attention on Ron and ignore the smirk from Blaise who was embarrassing her. But secretly she was quite pleased, she hadn't been aware that Draco referred to her by a pet name.

Draco scowled at Blaise. He would have to think of something good to repay Blaise for that one. At least it was a sneaky dig that made him look good to Luna, but he would still have to get Blaise back.

Ron stood up a sandwich in his hand, "Well, as much fun as all this is boys, I have more important things to do. Are you ready?" He asked turning to Luna's companion.

Luna sat herself down in Ron's vacated seat next to Draco. "I'll see you later." She waved and watched until they were out of ear shot before turning her accusing eyes on Draco. "That's what you were helping him with?"

Draco nodded. "No big deal is it, Luna? She obviously likes him or she wouldn't have agreed to go out with him."

"I know she likes him. All I've heard all through lunch is Ron this and Ron that. But this could rock everything even more. Don't you ever stop to think?" She wondered vaguely, picking a slice of carrot off his plate.

"I don't mean to interrupt but isn't it a few months late on the self control lecture?" Blaise asked innocently, receiving another glare from Draco.

"That's not what I'm talking about. This is serious, Blaise. Who knows what the reaction is going to be to this." Worriedly she bit her lip, her forehead creasing up in thought.

Blaise looked across at Draco who smirked at him raising his eyebrows in a knowing gesture. So, that was the whole reason for befriending Ron Weasley, that was the angle for Malfoy. Taking another dig at Potter. It was a good dig, Blaise hadn't even thought of it, but then, he wasn't Draco Malfoy was he?

Neville squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before the fire in the Gryffindor common room. "Look, I saw them together and I was just mentioning it to Dean that's all."

"It's not as if it's any of your business though is it, Harry?" Dean pointed out icily.

Harry just stood staring stupidly at Neville. "Ron's dating who?"

Neville shifted again. "I could have been wrong."

Dean laughed, "I doubt it, Neville, there's not too much to get wrong from seeing a girl wrapped around a boy with her tongue down his throat. Is there, Harry?" He asked bitterly.

Harry had the grace to looked ashamed but he didn't budge from his spot before Neville. "Ron's dating who?" He repeated.

Neville sighed softly. "Ron's dating Cho Chang."


	23. Always all About Harry Potter

Chapter 23

Always All About Harry Potter

Harry stood there gawping at Neville, he was having difficulty in getting his head around Neville's words. "What?" He asked again, blinking furiously behind his glasses.

"I said that Ron is dating Cho Chang," Neville repeated.

"You deaf?" Dean asked with a frown.

"No, I….no." Harry responded.

Blinking again a look of confusion crossing his face Harry turned and slowly mounted the stairs to the boys dormitory. He couldn't quite understand how Ron was suddenly with Cho, he couldn't understand why everyone was still treating him coldly; and for the life of him Harry couldn't understand how the hell they had all arrived at this situation in the first place.

Running a hand through his messy hair Harry sank down on the edge of his bed. "How?" He wondered quietly.

The numbness began to leave him the more he thought about it and an angry jealousy began to seep inside him. Harry scowled down at the floor, why did it even matter to him if Ron was dating Cho? He was with Hermione after all.

But Harry couldn't shake the jealousy curling up from the pit of his stomach. Cho was his ex-girlfriend, he was the one who had a history with her and Ron knew that! Cho had been his first crush, his first girlfriend, she had been his first kiss; Cho was a part of his past and she was an important part of it.

"Ron knows that," Harry told the scuffed toes of his shoes.

Was that his reasons for going out with her? Was Ron trying to hurt him?

Rubbing his chest absently Harry thought it sure as hell felt that way to him. Ron wouldn't do that though surely? Ron wasn't a vicious person was he? Sure he could be sulky, and he could fly into a temper when the fancy took him; but Ron wasn't malicious.

Harry glanced up at the sound of footsteps coming in the door. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped by a good few degree's when Ron appeared. Harry's green eyes glistened when he surveyed his friend who simply ignored him and crossed the room to his trunk.

"Why, Ron?" Harry asked dully.

No response.

Harry frowned, "I'm speaking to you, Ron."

Ron squared his shoulders and kept his head buried in his trunk, the last thing he wanted to do was get into any kind of conversation with Harry. He had been successfully ignoring him over the last few days and Ron intended that it stay that way.

"Why Cho?" Harry spoke again.

Ron sighed heavily and made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "Why not?"

"Because it's Cho, she's my ex-girlfriend," Harry replied.

"So? I think ex is the key point of that statement," Ron said pointedly.

"There's plenty of other girls in the school…."

"Yeah there is, and you had to go after Hermione," Ron cut him off sharply.

"That wasn't deliberate." Harry told him, his voice rising slightly. "But I have the feeling you're deliberately going out with Cho to get to me."

Ron snorted, "Merlin, Draco was right about you,"

"Draco?" Harry exclaimed in surprise, "it's Draco now is it?"

"Yeah it is, and he was right about you. Draco had you pinned right from the start didn't he? You do think the entire wizarding world revolves around you,"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Ron's eyebrows quirked and Harry couldn't help thinking what a wonderful imitation of Malfoy it was. "It's always about you isn't it? It's always all about Harry Potter the boy wonder, and now you actually think that my life revolves around you as well."

"That's not what I was saying and you know it," Harry told him standing and placing his hands on his hips. "Me and Hermione wasn't deliberate, we didn't mean to hurt you…"

"So you didn't mean to lie to me?" Ron asked, his eyes wide and childlike. "Well, that's ok then, if you didn't mean it."

"There's no need for sarcasm,"

"There's no need for this conversation." Ron responded, he twisted on his heel and headed for the door.

Harry ran a hand through his hair with agitation. "Ron, wait, let's talk about this,"

"Was it fun, Harry?" Ron demanded, spinning back round and glaring heatedly at Harry. "Was it fun for you all those months, listening to me make a complete fool of myself over Hermione when you were with her the entire time?"

"No! It wasn't like that…." Harry began, but Ron cut him off.

"Oh don't lie to me. I'm sick of your lies, you don't seem able to open your mouth lately without a lie popping out of it,"

Harry clamped his teeth together to stop himself from yelling with frustration. Why was Ron so determined to make this difficult for him? Why was his friend so determined to think badly of him? Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Harry said, "Ron, you know that's not true. I'm your friend, you know me, you know I wouldn't lie to you on purpose,"

Tilting his head so that the long red fringe he sported fell over one eye Ron examined Harry carefully. "But you did lie to me on purpose didn't you? I don't think I do know you."

"It wasn't like that, Ron." Harry felt like an echo, all he seemed to be saying was that one sentence over and over again. "Hermione and I didn't plan any of this to happen, it was one of those things. Neither of us wanted to hurt you and I never thought I'd feel the way I do about her."

Ron sighed and rolled his shoulders in a gesture that screamed boredom. "I never thought I'd like Cho the way that I do, but I do. "

"You're only doing this to get to me!" Harry yelled, his face flushing red. "You've never shown any interest in Cho until now... "

"She said yes to going out with me, I'd like to point that out to you. If she didn't want to be with me she wouldn't have said yes would she? Why don't you just face the fact that she doesn't want you any more? Cho is with me now and it's none of your business!" Ron raged, his hands gesturing wildly.

Gripping handfuls of his hair Harry gave an angry roar. "Cho is payback for Hermione, you're just trying to get one over, you're just trying to hurt me! The Ron I knew wouldn't do that," Harry added quietly.

"The Harry I knew wouldn't sneak around behind my back either. Maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought we did?" Ron offered coldly.

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. I know you pretty well and I don't think this is you, this thing with Cho isn't you, it has Malfoy stamped all over it,"

Laughing dryly Ron threw his hands up in the air and stated mockingly, "that's right, Harry; when in doubt resort to blaming Draco, just like you always do. Did it ever occur to you that you're the one to blame for all of this?"

Harry nodded quickly, "to a certain extent yes. But I'm not to blame for how ridiculous the whole thing has gotten; that's down to you. You're the one who decided to go out with my ex girlfriend."

Ron's eyes flashed at him, "she's your ex, what difference does it make to you?"

"I don't like it!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing around the dormitory.

"Why exactly is that, Harry?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She was stood just outside the door, her hair pulled back into a braid and a pained expression on her face.

Ron glowered at Harry, ignoring Hermione completely he strode from the room; they heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs as he made his way back to the common room.

Harry groaned inwardly and took a deep steadying breath. "Don't blow this out of proportion, Hermione,"

"I won't." Hermione told him quietly, her arms folded over her chest in a defensive stance. "I'm listening,"

Surveying her standing there in the doorway her face a touch paler than it usually was and her brown eyes veiled; Harry couldn't help but think all he was doing lately was hurting those closest to him. Holding his hands palms upwards in a sign of surrender he shrugged awkwardly. "I'm not sure how to explain it,"

"Try,"

He swallowed, "well, it's sort of… it's like…" Harry felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. "I don't care if Cho has a boyfriend, it just bothers me that it's Ron. I know it's stupid but Cho was a part of my life at one point and I guess I wanted it to stay that way, just mine." He finished lamely.

Hermione's eyebrows raised a fraction and she bit lightly on her lower lip. "I've given up a lot to be with you, Harry. If you don't feel that strongly towards me you need to say now, that way we can minimise the pain we cause." She told him quietly, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

Quickly he crossed the room to stand in front of her, rubbing the tops of her arms gently Harry smiled and shook his head. "It's not that. I know it's really stupid but it's like when we were in our third year and I couldn't go into Hogsmead because my slip wasn't signed. I didn't hold it against you and Ron because you could go, but I didn't like the fact that I couldn't. Do you see? It's the same sort of dislike, I just don't like the situation, it's got nothing to do with any kind of feelings for Cho. "

Hermione exhaled a long breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. "You're jealous though."

He nodded, "yeah, but it's a stupid jealousy. It's just a prior claim thing. I bet you wouldn't like it if you saw Krum with someone else."

"I suppose," She replied slowly. "I suppose it's always going to be a bit odd seeing someone you once really liked with someone else. Especially if it's your friend." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes briefly. "We really messed this up didn't we, Harry? Now we know how Ron was feeling."

Hugging her close to his chest Harry nodded, his fingers running down the length of the long braid that sat neatly between her shoulders. He breathed in the flowery scent of her shampoo and sighed inwardly. She was right, they had messed everything up and Harry didn't know how to go about fixing it.

"Harry," Hermione pulled back from him and frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You and Ron have argued before, but the worst that ever happened was that you didn't speak for a while. This situation has taken on a life of it own and it's spinning out of control."

"Not much we can do about it is there? Ron won't listen to me when I try to explain, all he wants to do is take Malfoy's side." He snapped irritably, anger beginning to sizzle to life inside him again.

"Malfoy?"

"Hum, he says that Malfoy was right about me and I think the whole world revolves around me all the time."

"Why would he say that? Ron wouldn't say something like that," Hermione said determinedly.

"Yes he would," Harry glowered at the wall. "I told him I thought he was going after Cho to get to me and then he said that Malfoy was right about me all along."

Hermione's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Malfoy!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed gloomily.

"No, I mean I bet all of this was his idea. He's been spending a lot of time with Ron lately. He can manipulate Luna easily because…."

"Oh no, let's not get into that again, Hermione," Harry begged.

Hermione stepped away from him and placed her hands on her hips; adopting what Harry secretly called her "bossy stance". "Listen to me for a minute. Luna loves Malfoy, therefore it's easy for him to persuade her anything. Ron isn't the brightest is he, Harry? Malfoy is so sneaky and devious he'd be able to persuade Ron into doing anything so long as he stayed mad at you. Don't you see? Ron isn't vicious, he isn't the revenge type he's the sulky type. This is all Malfoy's doing, I'd bet anything. It's too much of a coincidence if you stop and think about it."

Harry nodded urgently, "that's what I said, well something along those lines; and then he told me I always blame Malfoy for everything. Do I do that?" He wondered, a small frown knitting his eyebrows together.

Hermione snorted, "we always have good reason to blame him."

"There's not a lot we can do about it though is there? Ron won't listen to us and I think Luna made her feeling pretty clear on the subject."

At the mention of Luna's name Hermione's hand rose and touched her cheek lightly. She still hurt inside over Luna's forceful reaction to her little speech. It pained Hermione to think that her friend wouldn't listen to her, that she was just allowing herself to be dragged into a situation from where there was no escape. Still Hermione wished there was something that could be done, any little thing to show Luna the kind of person Malfoy really was.

"It's so frustrating, having to sit back and wait for Malfoy to trip himself up." Hermione told him pulling a face.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not so sure that this has anything to do with Malfoy, after all, Cho wouldn't be with Ron if she didn't like him. Maybe I do blame him for everything and I need to stop, maybe Ron will never forgive me for doing what I did and I just need to accept that. I was the one who pushed Ron away, what I did has nothing to do with Malfoy."

"But the way it came out did!" Hermione argued. "I know this was all his doing, I just know it, Harry."

"Knowing it is one thing, proving it is something else," Harry replied softly. "Just let it go now, Hermione."

Hermione was about to retort when she heard footsteps coming along the landing towards them. She closed her mouth with a snap, unwilling to allow anyone to over hear her and Harry fighting. She looked expectantly at Seamus when he rounded the doorframe.

"We were wondering where you had got to," he said looking straight at Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry wondered, he hadn't really had a conversation with Seamus or anyone since he and Hermione had come out into the open.

Seamus cleared his throat, "we've all been talking and I've been elected to speak to you about the Quidditch team."

"What about it?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Seamus looked directly into Harry's face and said firmly, "we want you off it."


	24. Revenge

Chapter 24

Revenge

Harry sighed contentedly lying before the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione leaning against him absently sifting his fingers through her hair. The common room was empty, the entire castle was probably empty except for them, Peeves and the ghosts. Everyone had gone to see the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the benches were always full when the two houses were battling on the pitch due to the long running house feud.

"Are you sure your ok with not playing, Harry?" Hermione asked, raising his hand with her fingers entwined round his to her lips.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'd like to be playing of course but I don't really have the option," he replied, tracing her lips with his finger tips.

Hermione gave a small sigh of her own. Harry had quit the Quidditch team after Seamus' little statement. If he hadn't have done it off his own back the rest of the Gryffindor's would have forced him out anyway. It was a him or Ron and Ginny situation and the house had voted for Ron and Ginny.

She had been so angry and so annoyed over it, but Harry had stopped her from giving everyone a piece of her mind. He said it was for the best. The team wouldn't play properly if he was still on it, and there was no way they would take orders from him as Captain. McGonagall had been far from pleased about it but there wasn't a lot she could do if Harry had made up his mind to hand over the Captain-ship to someone else.

Running her hands through his hair she said, "I'm sorry, Harry. It's not fair that you're being punished like this."

Harry made a face, "It's my own fault I suppose. I don't know how I would have reacted if the situation were reversed so I don't suppose I can blame Ron and Ginny can I?"

"No." Hermione replied angrily. "It's all Malfoy's doing. Don't look at me like that. I know it's all down to him, I just can't figure out how he did it. I still say that he's got something to do with Cho and Ron as well."

"That's Ron business," he told her firmly.

His hurting Ron had been unintentional; if he'd had the guts to tell Ron straight away about Hermione then they wouldn't be in the mess that they were in now. It was the lying and the deceit that got Ron's back up more than anything. But Harry couldn't help still feeling that Ron had gone after Cho to try to hurt him rather than actually wanting to be with her.

He could be wrong of course, and as Ron had pointed out, Cho wouldn't have agreed to go out with Ron if she didn't like him. Did that mean that she had liked Ron the whole time? Had she gone out with him to get closer to Ron?

It was ridiculous that he was thinking these things. He was with Hermione now and he was happy, what difference did it really make who Ron dated?

But it did make a difference. And it made a difference that Ron sat with the Slytherin's all the time in class. He hardly ate at the Gryffindor table anymore but divided his time between the Ravenclaw table with Cho and the Slytherin table with Malfoy, where he always looked like he was having the time of his life.

Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal he felt when he saw Ron with Malfoy. He could understand now to some degree how Ron must be feeling towards him and Hermione. And it wasn't very pleasant. It made him ache inside when he saw Ron with Malfoy. He hated Malfoy and felt he was only befriending Ron to get to him. But Ron wouldn't see that, he looked like he actually enjoyed hanging out with Malfoy.

Bloody ferret face!

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy, get ready to have your ass kicked!" Ron called out across the Quidditch pitch from his position in front of the hoops.

"In your dreams, Weasley! We're going to kill you!" Draco yelled back. "Right boys?"

"That's right, Malfoy, get ready to duck, Weasley!" Crabbe called out laughing.

Ron grinned. "Bring it on, Malfoy."

It felt weird to Ron to be preparing to play against Slytherin when he was now actually friends with them and Harry wasn't there. He had automatically looked for Harry in the changing room but had remembered when he saw the third year boy that Harry had been replaced as seeker.

He scanned the crowds from his hovering position and spotted Neville, Dean and Seamus cheering at him. Cho was there waving a big banner that read "Weasley Is MY King!" and he noticed Blaise at the front of the Slytherin stand enthusiastically leading his house in a version of Weasley Is Our King.

Instead of making him nervous now it made him laugh. The grin on Blaise's face while he conducted took away the menace of the song and now it was just a bit of fun.

At least that was how Ron saw it.

He didn't hang around with the Sytherin's very much now, he was usually with Cho or Dean, Seamus and Neville. He sat with Malfoy in class every now and again; but they very rarely bothered outside of class. It was just much better having Malfoy as a friend rather than an enemy.

"Hey, Malfoy! How about letting me have some of those owl feathers Luna gave you?" Ron laughed uproariously at the annoyed look on Draco's face.

Draco scowled, that was another one he owed Blaise.

Luna had presented him with a handful of white owl feathers that morning before he left for the pitch as a good omen. He hadn't had the heart to throw them away after she had placed them so lovingly in his pocket. But eagle eyes Blaise had spotted them when he had been changing and he had popped into the locker room to say good luck. Draco hadn't been quick enough to think of a reason as to why he had them, and Blaise had taken it upon himself to tell anyone who would listen that Draco Malfoy was using good luck omens.

Draco frowned. Bloody Luna!

He scanned the crowd to make sure she was not there. He had given her express instructions this morning to stay in bed, she'd had a bad night, her back was hurting and she generally just felt under the weather.

As much as she had wanted to go along she had listened to him, her eyes sparkling at his concern. She had made him promise to come straight back no matter if he won or lost because she would want to know what had happened.

He had agreed, he would have agreed to stand on his head if it made her happy and made her listen to him. She looked pale and peaky this morning and he couldn't help but worry about her. He wondered if it was his fault, did he push for too much from her? He found it to difficult to just lie in bed with her and not touch her. Was that why she looked so tired?

Draco sighed and flexed his fingers, why was this happening to him? What did he know about babies? What did he know about handling Luna for forever and a day? He was not ready for all this responsibility his father was heaping on him.

Swerving quickly to avoid an oncoming bludger he yelled angrily "Goyle! Crabbe! What are you doing? Open your eyes will you!"

That could have hit him, and what were they doing? Bugger all he should image, that's what they usually did.

How long had he been hovering around for? Who was winning? Had they released the snitch yet?

Draco groaned, he found his concentration wandering lately. Only Luna ever had his full and complete attention, and whenever she was not around he would find himself thinking about her. When she was around he knew about it, he still felt her in the corridors or the Court Yard; he would know when she was near him, he would feel the dreamy eyes on his back.

Only now her eyes held a clear message of love, it was so strong that he felt it, not just her eyes but her love as well; it hit him squarely whenever she looked at him and each time he felt it, a small needle of guilt would prick him.

He shuddered suddenly, he had a weird feeling, as if something wasn't right. It was the guilt he thought, he very rarely felt guilty, it was only Luna that brought it out in him.

* * *

Luna sealed her letter to Narcissa, pulling on her shoes she left the front room to wander up to the owlery. It would be safe for her to do so, Draco was playing in the match and that had probably only just started, she would have lots of time to mail her letter and be back in bed before he got back. She was feeling better now, but she would do as Draco asked, not go to the game and stay in bed.

She didn't like to sneak around behind his back but he had been very firm this morning with his instructions. She had forgotten that she had not yet specified to Narcissa that she wanted a brand new red, silk cloak made with white fur to trim the edges and silver snow flakes scattered down the back of it. Narcissa would need full details before she commissioned someone to make the dress for her. She had finally decided on a red, silk ball gown style dress, with white fur around the hem, a white fur muffler and silver snowflakes scattered all over the dress for decoration. She would be receiving her dates for fittings soon. She giggled, she was so excited about the wedding it took over her every waking moment when she wasn't with Draco.

Draco for his part still didn't show much interest, but it didn't bother her now as it had before. He showed much more interest in her and the baby these days and that was what mattered. She knew once he held the baby in his arms he would love her so much more completely than he did at the moment.

Luna hummed to herself as she walked down the dim corridor calling greetings to some portraits as she went. Her life was turning out to be so much better than she thought it would be. She had Draco, and they were having a baby, nothing could be more perfect.

At first she had missed Hermione and Ginny but she had been alone before they came along and she could always be that way again. Although now she didn't have to be, she was still friends with Cho even though she only saw her during class, she was with Ron most of the time. But it wasn't as if she had a lot of time for friends these days anyway, she had something that was a million times better; she had Draco.

She smiled dreamily when she thought of him and what he meant to her. There could never be anyone else in the world like Draco. She didn't need anything else so long as he was with her. He was her love, her life, her world.

Plus Narcissa hadn't lied to her about her father either. He had received large donations to The Quibbler from the Malfoy's and their friends and even she could see the change in the magazine, how the money allowed him to do much more.

Luna frowned at the thought of her father, it brought to mind Draco's father. She still had not met him and if she was totally honest with herself she was terrified of the prospect of coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

She had received a large bouquet of lilies from him a few days after the engagement announcement as a welcome to the family gesture; that in itself had knocked Draco for six. She had of course written to him to thank him but had not heard from him since. All contact with the Malfoy's went through Narcissa, and Luna was glad of it. Narcissa didn't scare her any more, she liked her and Narcissa was always free and easy with her advice.

Draco hardly ever spoke about his father and Luna didn't ask after him as she did Narcissa. Luna could sit and listen to Draco talk about his mother all day and he was always happy to tell her anything she wanted to know. But he didn't volunteer information about his father.

Luna sighed softly, she would have to meet Lucius at some stage even if it wasn't until her wedding day. It was the one thing she wished she could put off indefinitely, the very thought of him terrified her. Perhaps he wasn't all that bad really. Draco wasn't as bad as everyone made out was he?

Shoving Lucius from her mind Luna reverted back to her thoughts of Draco. She never tired of thinking about him, of looking at him and being with him. He was her Draco.

Still, she wished he would come out and say the words I love you. She would not speak them to him unless he asked her, and he had never asked her. She figured he didn't really have to ask, he knew how she felt towards him.

Her mind travelled back to the day he had asked her not to keep secrets from him and she felt the same rush of complete love she had felt then. It was her special moment, one of many she had collected of Draco to thumb through at her leisure. The only way that moment could possibly have been better was if he had come out and told her that he loved her rather than skirt around the subject.

Perhaps it was a Malfoy thing? Maybe Malfoy men didn't say that. Now that she thought about it she didn't remember Narcissa saying that Lucius had actually told her that he loved her; Narcissa had just known, in much the same way she did.

Smiling again Luna hugged herself tightly as she rounded the corner away in her own little world.

"Hello, Luna."

The voice in the shadows startled her so much she shrieked and almost dropped her letter when she jumped. "Oh," she breathed pressing her hand to her chest. "You frightened me. What are you doing hiding in the shadows? Why aren't you at the game?"

"I was until Blaise told me you wouldn't be attending."

Luna frowned, "Oh? What difference does it make if I'm there or not?"

Pansy slid from the shadows her eyes frighteningly hard as she surveyed Luna gazing at her with interest, her blonde hair pulled up in a bun that was now falling down. Pansy's face seemed to take on the form of granite when her eyes swept Luna's figure and came to rest on her stomach.

Automatically Luna's hands flew protectively to her baby, a small shiver of fright ran down her back. It didn't look to her as though this was going to be a very pleasant conversation.

"I wanted to talk to you." Pansy replied, struggling to control the hate and swam through her body at the sight of the innocent face of the girl before her. The loony girl who had somehow managed to take the one thing that Pansy wanted.

Luna shifted uncomfortably wishing now that she hadn't left her wand on the beside table. She had an unsettling feeling that something wasn't right with Pansy; and she was suddenly very aware that there was no-one else in the school expect them. "What about?"

"Draco." Pansy replied simply.

"What about him?"

Pansy glared at Luna, her brown eyes looked cold, hard and black as though she had never held any emotions in them at all. As she watched her, Luna felt that she was looking down into a pit of black despair. She could almost taste the desperation that seemed to seep from Pansy, and there was something else, something Luna couldn't put her finger on just yet.

"Why do you insist on making him miserable? On ruining his life and dragging him down to your pathetic level?" Pansy demanded, her voice shaking slightly with anger.

Luna blinked with surprise, what difference did it make to Pansy what Draco did? Why did she assume that Daco was miserable? So far as she could see he was anything but, and Luna had the feeling that if Draco wasn't happy he wouldn't mind telling her about it.

Watching Pansy carefully she cautiously replied, "Draco isn't miserable, he's happy."

The look on Pansy's face was enough to tell Luna that she had said the wrong thing. Pansy's face had changed instantly, now she looked as if she were alive rather than carved out of stone. Her eyes flashed dangerously and every muscle in her body tensed.

Her arm shook as she jabbed a finger towards Luna. "How do you know? How do you know what Draco is feeling? What do you know about Draco?"

Luna's voice was clam when she spoke, she didn't want to upset Pansy anymore than she was already, "I know what I see."

Pansy shook her head violently her hair swinging madly. "No, you know what he wants you to see! There's a difference."

Luna took a deep breath, she was suddenly very reminded of Hermione's outburst. She could understand why Hermione would say those things to her; she didn't like Draco and didn't think he was right for her. But Pansy, what possible reason could she have to stick her nose into Draco's business?

"Pansy, I don't quite understand you." Luna admitted finally, there was nothing else to say. What could she say? She had no idea where this conversation had come from let alone where it was going.

Pansy sneered at her. "You really are stupid aren't you? Do you really think that if it wasn't for that," she pointed at Luna's swelling stomach "He would be with you? "

Luna shuddered, maybe what Pansy said was right for this moment in time. She would probably not be engaged to Draco if she wasn't pregnant, but, she would still be with him. They would still be together. Luna still believed that Draco would have come back to her; he was happy with her now she knew he was. They couldn't be this happy if there was nothing between them.

Luna wasn't a horrible person, she wasn't vindictive, she only ever lost her temper if she had just cause and she hated confrontation. But something inside her drove her to argue with Pansy; to try to push Pansy's thoughts from her head, to make her see that she was wrong.

"He was the one who chased me when we came back to school. He was the one following me around, sending me notes to meet him in empty classrooms and the Room of Requirement. Do you do that if you don't want someone?"

"Your lying." Pansy whispered her eyes wide.

Luna frowned, "No I'm not. Pansy, are you alright? You look a bit sick?"

_I__lied.__Look__Pansy,__let__me__save__us__all__a__lot__of__time.__Everything__I__told__you__about__Luna__was__a__lie.__I__lied.__Are__you__following__me__or__do__you__want__me__to__draw__you__a__picture?_

Draco's voice echoed in Pansy's head and she saw in her mind's eye his bored looking face the morning she had found out about him and Luna. She remembered the desolated feeling, the anguish of losing him before she had even had him. And it was all down to this tiny, frail looking girl who was looking at her with large concerened eyes asking if she was ok.

Ok? Was she ok? Was the girl stupid? How could she possibly be ok? This loony girl had taken Draco from her. She had snatched Pansy's dreams away and tossed them into the wind without a by your leave.

Pansy advanced on Luna, automatically Luna stepped backwards shrinking into herself. Pansy frightened her with the cold look of hate that was frozen on her face.

"You took everything. Everything I ever wanted you took. Do you think I'm just going to stand back and let you ruin everything?" Pansy hissed threateningly her face beginning to turn red.

Luna retreated slowly down the corridor her eyes wide fixed on Pansy's face; her body tense waiting for the opportunity where she could make her escape from the hatred that was being thrown at her.

"I…" Luna began but trailed off, she didn't have anything to say. If Pansy was in love with Draco it wasn't her fault was is? There wasn't anything she could do about it.

Pansy began to shake violently her voice rising alarmingly. "Who do you think you are? Do you really think you can just waltz into Draco's life and take what's mine? You're living my life! I won't let you live my life!"

Her arms reached out to Luna her fingers hooked over graced with long red nails that looked more like talons as they tried to grip hold of Luna.

Luna was quicker, her hand shot out and she slapped Pansy hard across the face momentarily stunning her and causing her to lose her balance.

The moment was all that Luna needed, she spun on her heel and ran down the corridor feeling her hair come lose in its clips and fall down her back . But it was the feeling of Pansy racing along behind her that caused Luna to try to quicken her pace. She was unsure of what, if anything Pansy intended to do to her but she was in no mood to hang around and find out.

Just as Luna's fingers curled around the banister of the stair case and she prepared to run down them, Pansy caught up to her gabbing her by the shoulders pulling her round to face her.

A ferocious anger crashed over Pansy blocking out the pain and the misery she had been feeling so acutely on a daily bases and she wanted to hurt Luna as she had been hurting. She wanted Luna to feel the same emptiness that she felt when she saw her with Draco. The feeling of losing someone you loved; of watching all your dreams fade away into nothingness. She began to shake Luna violently.

"Pansy! Pansy stop it!" Luna gasped out, her head rolling from side to side with the intensity of Pansy's anger. "I'm sorry that your….."

Pansy cut her off her voice rising to a shrill shriek. "Sorry? You're sorry? Is that all you have to say? Do you know what it feels like to be me? To have to watch you swaning around with MY Draco? To know that the looniest girl on the planet has swiped my dreams from under my nose, that your living my life because of one drunken mistake?"

Luna raised her arms frantically pushing at Pansy's vicelike grip. She needed to get away from her, the girl had gone mad. Her eyes were wild and stormy, her hair flew around her face in an untamed riotous mess and her fingers were digging painfully into her shoulders.

"Pansy, let me go your hurting me!" She cried out, shoving at the other girl through the tangle of arms that separated them by mere inches.

Her words seemed to enrage Pansy even more and her voice turned to loud hysterical screams. "Hurting! Hurting you? You don't know what hurting is! How could you know? You're the one who has everything! I'm the one left with nothing not you!"

Panic coursed through Luna's body, an all consuming fear erupted within her at the sight of the distorted face of Pansy Parkinson. Never had she thought it possible for one person to hate another so much.

Luna's breathing came in heavy, shallow gasps as she struggled against the strong hands gripping her. "Pansy, Pansy please." She begged, squirming in Pansy's clutching fingers. "Let me go."

Pansy shoved her face close to Luna's their eyes locking for a brief moment. "You let him go. Let him be happy. Don't make him as big a laughing stock as you are! Give him back to me!"

She seemed totally oblivious to the terror in Luna's eyes, but Luna was more than aware of the madness in Pansy's. She could see the ferociousness, the lack of control of her emotions; the overwhelming urge that Pansy had to separate her from Draco. To take back what she clearly thought of as hers.

With a strength born from blind panic Luna's arms shot up and she shoved Pansy hard in the shoulders trying to force her backwards enough to give herself space to wiggle free.

Pansy's arms were shoved upwards, it was all that was required to make Luna stumble back, her foot slipping over the top step.

Luna's eyes widened with a shocked, horrified surprise. Pansy's arm shot out but she wasn't quick enough to grab her.

One girls screams echoed the other.

Pansy stood frozen watching horror-struck as Luna lost her balance and fell backwards down the stairs; twisting over on her side, tumbling and rolling all the way to the bottom where she landed in a motionless heap.


	25. For Luna

Chapter 25

For Luna

Pansy stood stock-still on the top step staring horrified at Luna who lay sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the steps. She needed to move, she needed to get to Luna; but Pansy couldn't will her body to move an inch. She just stood frozen to the spot, frozen in time; with her heart beating a wild tattoo in her chest and she shook violently her hand halfway to her mouth that was hanging open in shock.

Somewhere she could hear screams, was it Luna? Was Luna the one screaming?

Then she realised that she wasn't alone, there was someone running towards Luna. A wave of relief washed over Pansy when she recognised the figures of Hermione and Harry. Hermione Granger was smart, she'd know what to do.

"Luna! Luna!" Hermione knelt beside her friend brushing the tangle of hair from her face. Turning frantically she yelled up at Pansy. "Go and fetch Madam Pomfrey! Go now, Pansy!"

Hermione's urgent and controlling voice spurred Pansy into action, with a last look at Luna she turned and ran for the hospital wing tears of fright in her eyes. Was it her fault? Had she pushed Luna? Had Luna fell? She couldn't remember, it had happened so fast.

Pansy suddenly wished with all her might to be able to trade places with Luna, and for the first time it wasn't anything to do with Draco. If it was her at the bottom of the steps the situation wouldn't be so bad. It would only be her that was hurt. But Luna! Luna was having a baby!

Oh Merlin! What if Luna died? What about the baby? What would Draco say? Oh for the love of Merlin what would he do?

A brand new fear burst within her at the thought of Draco. She would have to explain to him what had happened when she wasn't one hundred percent sure herself. She hadn't meant to push Luna down the stairs, she hadn't even thought of doing it. She hadn't wanted to physically hurt Luna, just tear her heart to pieces the way hers was.

But Draco wouldn't believe that, Luna wouldn't believe it.

A harsh sickly feeling swept Pansy. What was she going to do? If Luna would just be alright, if the baby would be alright then she wouldn't have to face Draco. She wouldn't have to see that look on his face that spoke of pure and unadulterated hate for her.

Balling her hands into fists as she ran along she began to whisper to herself, "Please let Luna be alright, please, please! Please let Luna be alright!"

Was the corridor always this long? No matter how far she ran she didn't seem to be getting anywhere; she felt as though she were running on the spot, the door to the hospital wing didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Help!" Pansy began to screech hysterically, tears barrelling down her face.

What if she wasn't there? What if she had gone to the match? Oh why hadn't she stayed next to Blaise like she should have?

"What are you screaming for girl?" Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of the door.

"Help!" Pansy yelled. What did she think she was screaming for? The fun of it?

"What's happened?" The calm, brisk manner of Madam Pomfrey did nothing at all to ease the dreaded feeling in Pansy's chest as she had hoped it would. Instead it seemed to frighten her more that the nurse was being so calm, why wasn't she rushing around to help her?

"Luna Lovegood, she's fallen down the stairs." Pansy gasped, pointing wildly in the direction that she had come in; resisting the urge to grab hold of the confounded woman and drag her back with her.

"Luna Lovegood! Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey moved quickly towards Pansy. "Take me to her," she demanded.

"Yes, yes this way. But you have to run!" Pansy couldn't cope with a quick walk or a trot of any form, nothing short of a full out sprint for movement would be acceptable.

"Quickly girl, where is she?" Madam Pomfrey hurried along beside an irate Pansy who was wondering why Dumbledore allowed his staff to get to the point where they couldn't run! What sort of headmaster was he? Didn't his students safety and health come first? Anything could happen to Luna by the time this woman go to her.

"Hurry can't you?" Pansy snapped rudely.

She would definitely mention this matter to Dumbledore once she knew that Luna was alright. It was definite cause for concern. A younger, fitter medi-witch was what the students needed, someone who could actually get to them before anything bad happened!

Oh for Merlin's sake why was she thinking about this now? Irritated with herself Pansy wondered how Madam Pomfrey would take it if she ran along behind her shoving her in the back.

Thank Merlin there was Hermione! Hermione? And Harry, and Luna? How had they got back so fast when it had taken a lifetime for her to get to the hospital wing in the first place?

"Madam Pomfrey, do something please!" Hermione yelled frantically. "Quickly! She's bleeding!"

Pansy froze half way down the steps only vaguely taking in Hermione's babbling, Harry's questions and Madam Pomfrey kneeling over Luna. Bleeding! Luna was bleeding! What did that mean?

Her hands ran though her hair with agitation curling the strands around her fingers. She would like to pull it out by the roots; anything to take her attention from the horrible scene before her, and the horrendous feeling of uselessness and guilt that swamped her.

"Harry, go and bring Mr Malfoy, tell the headmaster. We're going to St Mungos."

St Mungos! Madam Pomfrey was taking Luna to hospital! Real hospital, not just the hospital wing. Something was wrong, it had to be something seriously wrong.

"May I come, Madam Pomfrey? To be there for Luna?" Hermione begged, wiping her tears away.

"Sorry, Hermione, visitors will be immediate family only." The nurse replied producing a stretcher from thin air and placing Luna on it levitating it before her up the stairs. "You two wait here until the headmaster comes."

Hermione watched as Luna floated up the stairs, she pressed her hand to her stomach taking deep breaths to stem the sickness that threatened to escape her. Her eyes flickered to Pansy. She was stood looking pale and shaky her eyes following Luna up the stairs.

She and Harry had been on their way to the library when they had heard the voices of two girls raised in argument. Out of curiosity they had decided to just peek around the corner to see who it was; they had been in time to see the end of the struggle between Pansy and Luna before Luna had fallen.

Or had Pansy pushed her? Hermione hadn't been at a very good angle to see exactly what had happened. They hadn't heard what the argument had been about either, the yells had been too frantic to hear the words clearly.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded when Pansy turned back round to face her.

Pansy stared blankly at Hermione. "I don't know." She admitted.

Hermione scowled showing that she clearly did not believe her. "Either you pushed her or she fell. Which one is it?"

"I don't know, it happened too fast." Pansy whispered, her talon-like nails digging into the skin on her face absently pulling it away from the bones.

"Well you had better come up with something fast. Malfoy and Dumbledore will be here any second." She surveyed the frightened girl before her. "You're going to have to explain this to Malfoy."

Pansy nodded slowly. "I know."

Harry had a stitch shooting up his side but he didn't slow his pace. He could hear the cheering of the crowd, the commentary and the sound of his feet pounding in the wet grass.

The wind whipped by him whistling through the thin t-shirt he wore and dancing through his hair. But he didn't feel the bite, didn't feel the wintry sting to it. He didn't notice that goose-bumps and formed along his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up to attention. The only thing he could focus on was getting to Malfoy. Malfoy was what mattered right now.

Things were bad, Harry hadn't thought to ever think that sentence. What was he going to say when he came face to face with his sworn enemy? What could he say to him except the truth, and Harry didn't even know what the truth was!

Slipping and sliding through the wet grass he arrived at the bottom of the teachers benches. Gasping for breath he clambered up the stairs swaying on the rickety old banister. There was Dumbledore sitting serenely at the front with Snape beside him who looked suitably pleased. Slytherin must be winning, Harry thought distractedly.

Scrambling around the side of a surprised looking Professor Sprout Harry began to yell for Dumbledore trying to be heard above the wind and the cheering of the students.

Dumbledore turned to survey Harry. One look at the agonized expression on Harry's face told him that something was wrong. "Harry? What's happened?"

"You have to get Malfoy down." He said waving at Draco trying desperately to attract his attention. "It's Luna, Madam Pomfrey has taken her to St Mungos. We need to get Malfoy down." Harry hopped on the spot madly, willing Dumbledore to move faster.

"What is all this ranting about, Potter?" Snape demanded icily.

Harry glared ferociously at Snape. "Listen!" He yelled angrily. "Luna's been taken to St Mungos, she's had a bad fall! GET MALFOY DOWN!" Harry turned away from Snape's shocked face and began to jump again, frantically waving his arms at Draco who was totally oblivious to the fact that he was even there. "MALFOY! MALFOY! HEY! FERRET BOY! MALFOY!" Harry yelled madly, trying anything to make Malfoy look at him.

Dumbledore's voice came loudly over the speaker system usually used for commentating. "Draco Malfoy, please proceed to land your broom. Disqualified."

Harry watched as Draco spun round to stare incredulously at Dumbledore. What had he done? He was only hovering there waiting for the snitch. "What?" He spluttered scowling.

"Immediately, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said sternly. "Come on, Harry."

Harry followed Dumbledore down the stairs with Snape bringing up the rear. Nervously Harry twisted his hands together, now the time had come to tell Draco he didn't want to tell him. How could he tell him this? He might hate Malfoy, but not to this degree! He would never wish something like this on him.

Draco landed near the teachers box and stormed across to meet the headmaster. Oh good, Snape was there, he would sort this mess out and he could get back up in the air.

Potter? Why was it that Potter had to follow Dumbledore around like a tail?

"I didn't do anything wrong!" He began to vent his frustration as soon as he got in hearing distance.

"Luna. It's Luna." Harry found himself pushing around Dumbledore and spluttering like a crazy person. "She fell down the stairs. I mean I think she did. I… well, we…. Hermione and me I mean, we weren't there when it actually happened. We just saw her …..falling. I hope she fell….. I don't think that she was pushed… but they were arguing... Pansy… really screaming at each other. I don't really know the full details. Madam Pomfrey has taken her to St Mungos." He finished taking a deep steadying breath.

Draco stood staring at Harry as though he had never seen him before. His brain wouldn't start, he couldn't take in what Harry was saying to him. "What?" He said at last for want of anything else to say.

"I think you heard me." Harry replied quietly. "It won't make it any better if I say it again."  
"Come along Draco, I'll take you to St Mungos." Snape reached for Draco's arm and pulled him forward. The movement seemed to bring Draco to his senses, shaking Snape off he kicked off from the ground and sped off towards the castle.

Harry found himself running again between Snape and Dumbledore. He wondered why he hadn't thought to bring his broom with him in the first place.

Hermione and Pansy were still stood on the stairs glowering at each other when Draco appeared; his knuckles white from his grip on his broom, his usually slick hair wild and untamed and he looked even paler than usual.

Hermione gazed at him her face streaked with tears, her eyes soft and pitying as she looked at him.

"Where's Luna?" He asked, his voice icy and hard as he tried to stop himself roaring at her.

Hermione's voice sounded broken when she spoke. "Madam Pomfrey took her to St Mungos," she pointed up the stairs.

Turning to run up them he spotted Pansy. What was she doing here?

The feeling!

That odd, weird feeling he'd had earlier, the one that told him something was wrong but he had passed it over as feeling guilty. That's was what it had been, it had been Luna. Somehow he had known that something wasn't right. He had known that Luna wasn't right.

What had Potter said? He hoped that she had fallen? He wasn't sure but they had been arguing.

Draco shook with barely concealed rage, it had been Pansy that Luna had been arguing with, and he had sensed it; sensed that something was wrong but he hadn't known it then. He hadn't recognised the feeling for what it was. Something was telling him that Luna wasn't safe, and it was all down to Pansy Parkinson.

Draco couldn't explain to himself how he knew exactly but he did know.

"Did you push her?" He hissed at Pansy.

Pansy shook her head worriedly. "I don't know. Everything happened so fast Draco, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Draco roared angrily. "You were there! You were the one arguing with her Potter said so! What happened!"

Pansy began to cry again. "I…. I d… don't know." she stammered helplessly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You will be sorry, Parkinson." Draco warned, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

Dumbledore strode through the hallway with Harry and Snape trailing behind him. "Let's go, Mr Malfoy. Professor Snape, if you will speak to Harry, Hermione and Pansy and try to ascertain exactly what happened please."

Snape nodded, "Oo course headmaster. A full report shall await you on your return."

They watched as Dumbledore took hold of Draco's arm and guided him up the stairs. Draco felt sick and drained, he meekly submitted to the headmaster's guidance and fell into step beside him.

He didn't register where he was being taken, he just allowed Dumbledore to guide him along the corridors to his office at a reasonably quick pace. He wondered where his anger had gone, why wasn't he acting like a lunatic? Why was he so quiet? Why couldn't he feel?

Absently he ran his hand over his forehead, he couldn't feel anything other than acute terror that something had happened to Luna. Was she awake? He'd bet she was scared. She was probably wondering where he was.

He dazedly grabbed a handful of floo powder. Was he in Dumbledore's office already? Blinking rapidly he stated that he wanted to go to St Mungos. He was only just aware of the bright green flames dancing around him and the loud roaring in his ears before the office disappeared and he was stepping out into the hospital. Draco gazed around him, he felt like he was made of led, as though he were in a dream.

Where did he go to find Luna?

Feeling started to creep back to him when he felt Dumbledore taking his arm again and lead him towards the enquiry desk.

Desperation, that was the one feeling besides blind panic that he could put his finger on. He was desperate. Desperate to know where Luna was, desperate to know if she was ok, desperate to know if the baby was ok. Desperate to see her and desperate to talk to her.

"It's this way, Draco." Dumbledore told him quietly. "I expect Madam Pomfrey will be sitting with her. She won't be alone." Dumbledore had nothing else to say to the young man before him who was walking like a zombie through the hospital towards the elevator. He could offer him nothing else, he knew as much as Draco did.

He couldn't offer him condolences or sympathy they didn't know how Luna was yet. And there was no reassurances to give, he was a teacher not a healer.

Vaguely Draco wondered why no-one spoke when they were travelling in an elevator, it was like some unwritten law, you didn't talk. But that just made the whole ride feel like it lasted longer; the rumbling of the chains as the cage rode up, the loud shrill pinging that announced you had reached the floor before the female voice told you what floor you had hit. Everything was magnified when you were in an elevator because it was so quiet. No-one even coughed or cleared their throat.

"This is us, Draco." Dumbledore gave him a tiny shove out of the doors. He turned to the left walking briskly down the corridor his hand still firmly on Draco's arm. He had the feeling that if he let him go the boy would just stand there like a statue waiting for someone to tell him what to do. He looked lost and scared and there was nothing he could do to take the feelings Draco must be experiencing away.

Rounding the corner he spotted Madam Pomfrey a little distance down the corridor talking to a healer.

Draco had spotted her as well. Suddenly life came back to him and he stormed towards her his eyes narrowed. Dumbledore had told him she would be sitting with Luna so that she wasn't alone, and what was she doing? Standing around in the corridor trying to look important. If she was any kind of medi-witch she would be working at the hospital wouldn't she?

"Where's Luna?" His angry demand echoed down the still hallway, bouncing off the walls.

The healer stepped towards him giving him a crooked smile. "Ah, Mr Malfoy I presume?"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment willing himself not to hit the man before him, who actually didn't look that much older than he was. Probably just qualified. Why was he looking after Luna? Where were all the experienced members of staff?

"Where's Luna?" He snapped again. He had no time for wasting time with this fool. All he wanted to do was see Luna and no-one was telling him where she was.

The healer tried to speak to him again. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Lovegood is…."

"Is where damn it? Where is she? Are you incompetent that you don't even know where your patients are?" Draco could feel his fear winding its slow way through his veins. He didn't want to hear what this man had to say, all he wanted to do was see Luna. He wouldn't feel easy until he did. He needed to look at her, make sure she was alright for himself; and then he could deal with this idiot who kept looking at him as though he were going to bite him.

"Draco, calm yourself down…." Dumbledore began.

Draco whirled around to look at him. "Calm down? Calm down? I'm having the day from hell and you want me to calm down? I have no idea what's happened to Luna, and no-one will tell me where she is! I NEED TO SEE LUNA!"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Don't you think it's best that you know what you're going to be seeing? Isn't it best that you know what you have to face before you see her?"

"Fine, but make it quick. No long winded answers, just short and to the point basic information." Draco barked irritably.

* * *

Harry sat beside Hermione holding her close to him while she cried brokenly into his shoulder. Pansy sat opposite them quietly snivelling into a tissue; her eyes on the clock hanging above Snape's desk. They had each given their account to Snape as to what they had seen, and in Pansy's case what she believed to have happened although she still wasn't sure. Perhaps Luna would remember when they spoke to her.

Snape had left them in his office to go back to the pitch to call off the match and let Ron, Ginny and Blaise know what had happened. Hermione had pointed out that Luna would want Ron and Ginny to know and Blaise did seem to be best friends with Draco.

The door to the office opened and Ginny walked through it followed by Ron with Cho clinging to his arm, then came a rather dazed looking Blaise and Crabbe and Golye brought up the rear.

"Have you heard anything else, Hermione?" Ginny whispered, her voice indicting that she was afraid to hear Hermione telling her that she did have more news.

"No." Hermione snivelled loudly.

Ginny didn't speak again but hugged herself to Ron's free arm burying her face in his sleeve and weeping uncontrollably.

Blaise frowned. "Why is everyone sobbing like idiots? We don't even know what's happened yet." He turned his eyes in Pansy's direction. "Why couldn't you have just left it alone?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted quietly, snivelling into a damp tissue. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Draco is going to kill you, and then he's going to destroy you if anything happens to Luna." Blaise told her quietly.

"I know that," Pansy whispered through cracked lips.

Raising his eyebrows Blaise examined his fellow Slytherin closely. "You can be crazy when you want to be, Pansy, but are you that crazy? Did you push Luna?"

Sniffing Pansy shook her head slowly, "I don't think I did, I think it just sort of happened."

"It wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me like you should have done." He said bitterly. "I guess it doesn't do any good to drag that up now though, you already know that, and you're the one whose going to be suffering for this little stunt for a long time to come."

Pansy squared her shoulders, "Luna might be ok, we don't know anything bad has happened."

Blaise snorted, "she fell down a flight of steps, Pansy, I don't think anyone would consider that a good thing do you?"

No-one replied, but the air in the room became thick with tension. Everyone watched everyone else waiting for a breakdown or a sign of weakness. The distrust coming from each of them swelled in the room as narrowed eyes met narrowed eyes and scowl matched scowl.

"Oh stop it all of you! Let it go can't you? Luna never wanted you lot fighting, and yet you shoved her right in the middle of everything and she lost all her friends. Stop the fight now. Ron? Harry? Stop it. Only you two can stop it." Cho cracked, glaring from current boyfriend to former boyfriend and glancing at Ginny for support.

Ginny just nodded. "It's over, Hermione." She said quietly.

Hermione stood and the two former friends hugged each other holding on tightly; each knowing the only place to get the support and comfort that they needed was from the familiarity of each other.

Harry held out his hand to Ron hopefully. They may never get back to how things had been but they could give it a good go couldn't they? Ron had moved on, he had Cho now, and he was with Hermione. Yes the idea of Ron and Cho had hurt at first but he had moved past it quickly. Surely they could put everything behind them.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "For Luna," he said taking Harry's offered hand.

Harry grinned back at him "For Luna," he agreed.


	26. Draco's Choice

Chapter 26

Draco's Choice

Draco slowly inched his way towards Luna's bed. He had been stood in the doorway for a good ten minutes to make sure she was asleep before he went to her. He felt sick, his head ached badly and there was a distinct dull, throbbing inside him.

He looked down at Luna sucking in his breath with shock, she looked dreadful. He hadn't seen her looking this awful, ever. Her face was still in sleep but not in the usual smooth, tranquil expression she wore; she now had uneasy creases in her forehead and worry lines had popped up on her skin.

She was deathly pale, so much so that her eyebrows and eyelashes looked as if someone had drawn them onto her skin with charcoal. Even her hair looked lank and lifeless, the glossy shine had departed.

Easing himself into the hard chair beside the bed he watched as her chest rose and fell evenly.

All his feelings had evaporated again and he was left with a numbness, a hollow feeling of emptiness that he didn't know how to fill. He stared at Luna's face hopelessness flooding him. There was nothing he could do for her, she was away in her dreams at the moment; she had escaped reality for a short time and he wished he were there with her and they could stay there. Anything would be better than looking at her haunted face when she woke up.

He felt as though his life had been blown into a vast, cavernous void that now desperately needed to be filled but he had nothing to fill it with except the girl lying battered and broken in bed.

The healer had said that she should wake up any time now, they had given her a potion to make her sleep for a short time to give the pain time to elapse; she would be more comfortable when she woke up and a lot less hysterical.

Poor Luna! The agony that she must have gone through, the terror she had to endure without him. What he felt now was probably nothing to how she had felt, and how she would feel when she woke up. He hadn't been here when she needed him, but he was here now. Draco frowned, would he be enough?

Reaching out he took up the tiny, doll-like hand from the bed examining it as though he had never seen it before. Her hand was limp when he rested it in his own, hers small and delicate; his larger and stronger looking, a hand that she had needed to hold on to and he hadn't been there.

As he watched, her fingers slowly crept around his and attempted to squeeze his hand. He looked up and wished he hadn't.

She was awake, gazing over at him, her eyes looked sunken into her head. But still, even now her love for him was obvious. She didn't attempt to reproach him for not being there, she was just glad that he was there now.

"Draco." She croaked out smiling wanly at him.

"I'm here." He replied softly, wrapping his fingers around hers and squeezing her hand tightly. "Do you want anything?"

"No." She whispered watching him intently, sad tears swam in her dull eyes that had only that morning been smiling happily up at him as she wished him good luck.

He was here with her that was all she needed. What she wanted he couldn't give her but he was there, holding her hand and silently grieving with her. She felt better for seeing him, for knowing he was there for her to lean on strong and resilient, powerful and dependable. Her Draco.

Weak tears leaked from the corners of her eyes but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away. She felt as though she were dying inside, her sense of loss so sharp it felt like a knife stabbing at her. "I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered, gazing up at his distraught face.

Draco blinked, "Sorry? Sorry for what? It's not your fault," he told her, amazed that she would think he could blame her.

"If I'd have stayed in bed like you told me to, this wouldn't have happened." She replied dejectedly.

His fingers were gentle when he brushed her tears away, leaning in close to her, resting his forehead against hers he said, "If I had let you come to the match then it wouldn't be happening either. But I wouldn't let you come. It's not your fault, Luna."

It was Pansy's fault! Even if Luna had fell it was still Pansy's fault, she should have left Luna alone. She should have accepted months, no, years ago that there was nothing between them and left it at that. He knew that was what the argument had been about, the Slytherin boys kept him up to date with the happenings in the common room, and Pansy had apparently been moping about for a long time.

Even knowing he could place the blame at Pansy's door and be justified in doing it Draco didn't feel any better. He still felt sick and he felt extremely guilty. The guilt washed over him like a tidal wave, spun through him like a tornado and refused to leave.

Luna was lying there gazing up at him her eyes troubled but still full of love for him, a love that he knew he had let her believe that he returned; but in all truthfulness he knew he was not capable of giving Luna that kind of love. The kind of love that had her believing and trusting in him, emotionally clinging to him and even now believing that her world would not crumble entirely because he was there and he would look after her and protect her.

Anguish filled him and he couldn't look in her eyes anymore. The eyes he had become aware of at any time of the day or night, the eyes that had annoyed him and followed him around; the same eyes that had captured him and imprisoned him in his desire for her. The eyes that had always loved him and never accused him, when that was all he had the right to expect from her.

Groaning softly he lowered his aching head to the bed trying to stem the flow of tears that threatened to fall at any moment. It wasn't Pansy's fault, ultimately it was his fault. If he had controlled himself on that fatal night months ago Luna wouldn't be in this physical pain and she wouldn't be dealing with this unbearable heart ache.

He felt her hands in his hair twirling the platinum strands around her fingers and gently stroking them back down to their proper place. Her delicate touch made him shiver, the tenderness of her, even now made him ache inside all the more. She was letting him know that she was there for him if he wanted her. That she in no way blamed him and was just happy that he was there with her.

In his minds eye images of Luna flashed before him. He saw her that night in the party wiggling out of her clothes to complete her dare. He saw her lying sprawled on the bed beside him giggling as he told her about his last erotic dream. He saw her sat at the Ravenclaw table brushing crumbs from her chest; saw her in the corridors giving him that incredulous look when he told her he was checking for a knicker line. She was gazing up at him in the dim empty classroom longing in her eyes and he saw the ultimate fire and desire in her face as she lay on the bed in the Room of Requirement. Her distraught face flashed before him as she tired to tell him she was pregnant but he wouldn't listen; she was giggling and talking to the baby before the mirror and she had a desperate passion in her face as she ripped his shirt from his back.

Draco squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He knew what memory would come next, and he couldn't think about that, he couldn't sit there and remember that feeling when the baby had kicked for the first time. The pain would be too much.

"Don't cry, Draco." Luna whispered, she wanted to do something to ease his pain but there was nothing she could do. "Please don't cry." She couldn't bear it, couldn't stand to see her strong, tough Draco breaking before her, it made her ache even more.

He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He had brought this on Luna, he had manipulated her into thinking everything was real. That he could really be the person she thought he could be; when all the time he had been deceiving her to make his life easier. The guilt he was feeling overwhelmed him and he didn't know what to do to make it go away. He didn't know what to do to make her pain easier, he would gladly take it from her and suffer it himself. Anything to do what was right now, what he actually wanted to do; to help Luna.

"Draco?" Her questioning tone brought his head up, he had to look at her. She deserved that much from him.

Tears were falling freely down her face when she looked at him, her eyes looked tormented and her bottom lip quivered. Whatever it was she had been going to say had left her, she reached over and smoothed his cheek instead.

He moved from the chair on to the bed next to her gathering her close to him he held her and let her broken crying turn to hysterical sobs. She held on to him tightly wailing in torment at the torture of her heart.

Draco looked up as the door opened, he would give that idiotic healer a good piece of his mind if he insisted on coming in the room now and dithering around. But it wasn't the healer, "Mother." He was glad she was there, he'd bet it was Dumbledore's doing. Or maybe Snape.

"Draco." Narcissa whispered, crossing to her son quickly. He released Luna to hug his mother, who gripped him so firmly around the neck he thought she was going to cut off his air supply.

"Mother." He croaked out.

"Oh, sorry, Draco." She kissed his wet cheek ignoring the fact that he had been crying. She figured it was his loss, it was down to him how to deal with it. She couldn't help him, she had never lost a baby. Turning from him Narcissa found herself bursting into her own floods of tears when her eyes settled on Luna.

She sat beside her on the bed and hugged her close. "You poor thing. It'll be alright, Luna, the pain will pass eventually." Luna snivelled into Narcissa's shoulder. "I don't pretend to know how your feeling, I can't even imagine the pain of losing Draco. It doesn't bare thinking about." Narcissa shuddered at the thought.

Luna turned her head to look at Draco who stood watching them misery pouring from him. "No, it doesn't bare thinking about," she replied quietly.

"Your father is out in the corridor talking to a healer if you want to go and see him."

Draco nodded, his father obviously had something he wanted to discuss with him or he wouldn't be loitering outside the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he told Luna, he didn't want her to think he was going to disappear.

He left the room, his father was just down the corridor tapping his cane on the floor in an intimidating manner. The healer seemed to almost be cowering before the power that was Lucius Malfoy. Draco would bet all the Malfoy money that the healer wished he was dealing with him right now instead of his father.

"Father?"

Lucius turned at the sound of his son's voice, he stalked away from the healer who looked relieved and scurried away in the opposite direction as fast as he could go.

Draco waited for his father to pass comment on his red eyes and streaked face, but he said nothing only indicated the seats behind them. Sighing Draco sat down. "What's the matter father?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "Well, first of all I'm sorry that this has happened, Draco. I don't know how your feeling, I have never lost a child, living or otherwise,"

Draco frowned, "What do you mean? My baby was living. I saw the skin rippling when it moved I felt it kicking!"

Lucuis gave him a look that told him not to split hairs. "I'm sure that you did, Draco. I'm not telling you how to feel, or how to handle this. Like I said I have never lost a child."

"I doesn't matter that it wasn't born yet! It was still alive, my baby, and now it's gone! Don't try to pass it over or trivialise it! You've got no right!" Draco yelled angrily, standing and glaring at his father.

Lucius scowled at him, "Keep your voice down, Draco."

Draco stared stupidly at him. "What are you even doing here? You know sometimes I feel…."

His father cut him off sharply. "I don't care how you feel…"

"You don't care how I feel?" Draco interrupted incredulously.

"Not right now I don't no." Lucius snapped leaning in closer to him. "You can do your yelling, cursing and crying back home or at Hogwarts. Right now it's not about you, it's about her." He waved his arm in the direction of Luna's room. "You have got to be a man, Draco. You're hurting, yes I know you are. But not the way she is. You might want to think about that."

His father never ceased to amaze him, and today was proving to be no expectation to the rule. Except that he was usually stunned by the cruelness or new diabolical scheme his father was plotting. He hadn't ever seen him concerned about anyone or anything before. But he knew his father was right. He was not feeling what Luna was feeling and he did need to be there for her, Merlin knows he hadn't been there before.

"Now that you've shut up for five minutes may I continue?" Lucius asked him dryly.

Draco just nodded sinking back onto the chair.

"Well," Lucius began trying to pick his words carefully. "I know you were far from happy at my insisting that you get married. But the reason for the marriage no longer…. I mean, it's, well….. The marriage now no longer has to go ahead. You may feel free to break it off. Anyone would understand a relationship crumbling after something like this."

"What?" Draco stared dazedly up at his father. Why was he here talking about this now? Why wouldn't he leave him to grieve with Luna in peace. There was plenty of time to worry about that later.

Lucius sighed heavily, "Just something to think about, Draco. Give these to Luna for me. Tell your mother I'm ready to leave."

Draco stood taking the bouquet of lilies his father offered him dimly remembering that he had sent the exact same bouquet to her to congratulate her on the engagement and welcome her to the family. He wandered back into Luna's room wondering at the mentality of his father. Why in Merlin's name did he send Luna the exact same flowers that he had previously sent on a happy occasion?

"Father said he's ready to leave." He told his mother placing the flowers by the side of Luna's bed. "These are from my father."

"Alright. Luna, think about what I said. Get better soon." Narcissa dropped a light kiss on the top of Luna's head before hugging Draco close to her, breathing in the familiar sent of him and remembering the clean baby smell of days gone by. She would be devastated if something happened to her baby, she could not for the life of her image what Luna was feeling.

Draco waited for his mother to leave before turning back to Luna. "What did my mother say?" He couldn't shake the suspicious feeling she had been on his fathers business.

Luna looked uncomfortable. "Well, she just said a lot of things that made a lot of sense." Biting her lower lip to keep the tears from falling she wiggled her engagement ring over her knuckle with some difficulty, it was stuck.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

She gazed up at him, her eyes still holding the love she felt for him, but it was because of that love that she was doing what she was about to do. "Releasing you, Draco." She held out the ring to him.

Slowly he held out his hand and she dropped the sparkling diamond into his palm, his fingers closed over it, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You don't have to stay, Draco. I know your upset and that your grieving too, but I don't think I'll feel any better if you're here." She rushed on quickly when he opened his mouth to speak. "I know why I had the ring in the first place and, well, things have changed now. I understand that you will want to return to your life without me. I was never meant to be in it in the first place. I'm sorry that we had to go through everything to come to this."

Draco just nodded. "So am I." Automatically he went to her side and kissed the top of her head before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

He walked slowly down the corridor twirling the ring between his fingers. After everything that had happened he now had what he wanted; he was free again, free from Luna Lovegood, free to do as he pleased. His life would return to normal, he would be in the Slytherin common room again, he could torment Potter to his hearts content and pursue any other girl he felt he wanted.

The pain he was feeling now would pass eventually, he wouldn't ache inside like this forever, and there could be other babies. Babies that he wanted, with someone he loved and wanted to marry for who they were not because of one mistake he had made.

Draco ran his hand through his hair groaning loudly. What did it matter what other girl came into his life? No other girl would ever love him the way Luna did. What other girl would he be able to sense watching him? Feel her near him? Know when she wasn't in bed? Was there another girl in the whole world who could invade his life so completely? Who could ignite the flame of burning passion inside him the way Luna did? Who else besides Luna would look at him with such love and devotion?

Arriving at the elevator he jabbed at the down button and waited.

It was just that he was used to her now, for months she had been there in his life, with him almost twenty four hours a day; sharing his life, his bed, his bath, his body. Naturally it would feel a little odd knowing that she wouldn't be the first thing he would see in the morning and the last thing he would see at night. She had been there hadn't she? But only because of one mistake, and now it was another mistake that had taken her out of his life.

Someone like him was never meant to be with someone like Luna. He wouldn't make her happy would he? She'd be miserable in the long run, this was the best way for Luna. She deserved to be happy after everything he had put her through. He had not been good to her and had not treated her the way that he should have done.

Besides, he was a Malfoy. As his father had repeatedly pointed out he had obligations and responsibilities. He had a set place in society he was part of the pureblood world, where normal people lived and didn't think things like Nargles, Huffledrups and Merlin only knows what else existed.

Who in their right mind would place a large swan monstrosity in the middle of the bedroom? Who would hang Wolves Bain over the door to ward of evil presence? Only a bloody loony that's who.

He didn't need all that nonsense in his life, he hadn't wanted it in the first place and he'd had to put up with The Quibbler for months, bloody rag! His life would soon get back on an even keel.

Without Luna. Luna who made him laugh, Luna who wanted him for him, Luna who loved him and could drive him to compete distraction.

Draco shrugged as the elevator pinged, he had been feeling guilty earlier because he had been selfish when it came to Luna and now he was doing it again. He was contemplating going back to her because of how she made him feel, not because of how they made each other feel. He did nothing but hurt her and she did nothing but love him. It was not a good combination.

Luna sighed heavily pulling another tissue from the pack beside her bouquet of lilies. She managed a weak smile, at least she'd never had to come face to face with the dreaded Lucius Malfoy. It was nice of him to send her flowers, lilies again, they made her smile remembering even though to look back hurt.

She groaned, she had done the right thing, Narcissa had been right. Of course she hadn't tried to push Luna into doing it, she had just pointed out that if she wanted to call the wedding off then it was an option that was open to her and no-one would blame her. She would miss Narcissa, she had been a good friend to her over the last few months always happy to help her when it came to Draco.

Draco!

To hell with Narcissa, he was the one she would miss. He would be the one she would pine away for, the one she would long to see every day. How could she cope seeing him around school and knowing she did not wake him with him that morning? Knowing that he wouldn't kiss her or touch her again. Would she feel that crazed spark of desire with someone else?

No, always and forever in her world there would be only Draco. She could never love anyone else the way she loved him, there was no-one like Draco in the world.

Even now, with the acute pain of loss Luna knew she wouldn't trade the last few months with him for anything. She would always have her memories to look back over and one day she would look back and it wouldn't hurt so badly; then she would know she was moving past him, leaving him in her past where he belonged.

She did not belong in his life. No-one would ever love him the way she did; but she knew now that he didn't love her the same way. She had hoped and believed that he wouldn't take the ring from her, that he would say the three words she longed to hear from him, but he had walked away. Even when he had left she watched the door waiting patiently. But Draco did not come back.

Draco would not come back. He would go off now and live a life without her, a life she was not part of, a life she would ache to be in. Now she understood how Pansy had felt.

Pansy! She would have to make sure that Dumbledore knew it wasn't her fault. Pansy hadn't pushed her and she had tried to grab her when she had fallen. Luna sighed again, she had been the one to suffer the effects of her own strength. As she had attempted to push Pansy away she had only managed to push herself backwards towards the steps and she had fallen.

Luna wondered vaguely as she dabbed at her eyes if she was a bad person. Did she deserve to suffer so much as to lose a child and Draco in one day?

It wasn't fair, her life was ruined, her body felt broken and her heart was shattered. Luna turned her face into her pillow allowing the weak tears to flow and soak the material that started to stick to her face.

"Truth or dare, Lovegood?"

Luna jumped, her head snapped up in shock. He was back, he was stood there in the doorway lounging against the frame smirking at her.

She felt her heart lift. Luna reminded herself that he might not be back as anything other than a friend, he was grieving too, he had lost as well. He might just need to be around her for a while.

"Dare." She replied feeling quite safe with her response, she had to stay in bed, there wasn't much he could dare her to do.

Draco wandered towards her a thoughtful expression on his face. "I admit I hadn't been expecting that one. I had a good truth for you as well. Um, let me see." He tapped his finger against his chin settling himself down beside her on the bed.

Luna closed her eyes willing her tears to stay away. It had been a natural thing for him to do and it felt so familiar, so right that it made her ache knowing that one day soon he would not be there.

"Got it." He smirked triumphantly only just managing to restrain his laughter at the highly suspicious look she gave him.

"Oh?"

"Definitely." Draco rolled over to his side so he was facing her fully. "I dare you, to spend the rest of your life with me."

Luna blinked her heart hammered loudly in her ears. "What was the truth?" She whispered, her eyes glued to his face.

"I was going to ask you." He began holding the ring up and twirling it round his fingers again, "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Reaching out to him she ran her hand through his hair, no longer trying to fight the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I'd say yes and I accept the dare."

Draco smirked again holding the ring out to slip on her finger. She smiled when he slid it over her knuckle and the diamond was back in it's rightful place on her finger. Glancing up at him Luna gave him her own smirk and said, "what would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Draco laughed, remembering himself that was how he had ended up kissing her at the party. There was only one thing to do, if she was going to throw his words at him he would use hers against her. Cupping her face gently he brought her close to him, his lips brushing over hers when he replied, "I'd kiss you back."


End file.
